Fanning Flames
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: It's been 40 years since the events of Radiant Dawn. Ike and his new squad travel, destroying the Taular, whom prove to be a big threat as the days go on. Strangely, Ike has no memory of Tellius. However things from his muddled past keep reappearing. When Ike has to travel back to Tellius to help Crimea's monarchy he cannot help but think, why is this place so important? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

**Time: Forty years after the events of Radiant Dawn**

**Ike's current age: Sixty-one years old.**

Chapter 1

* * *

His bones felt weary as he dragged himself up from the warm solitude of sleep. His eyes blinked open to find two men conversing by the door. Their voices were low and urgent sounding. _Probably hoping that I wouldn't wake. _He thought grimly. There was a stiffness in his lower back and legs, most likely from all the years of sword work and always being on the move. It made him fully aware of how old he was getting… _Retiring is always out of reach…always…_

He was in a small inn bedroom, the sunlight flittering slightly through the dirty windowpanes, small birds chirped outside in delight. The room had wooden floors and plaster for walls; they were painted a peachy yellow color.

"…Ike must not know of this, not until the right time. That's what he said, Zaroe," one of the men said to Zaroe, who sighed, shaking his green hair impatiently.

"Well, I want no part in this; if that's what King Raiol said then fine. It doesn't matter to me…," he retorted, crossing his arms.

Zaroe was short and slim, brown-eyed, green-haired, and always complete with four daggers. He had an unruly habit of disdainfully answering questions. The other man was muscular, with straight brown hair tied into a low ponytail. A large silver axe was sheathed across his back; it glistened with faint dried blood.

As he pushed the blanket off him he heard a crack as a muscle came to life, breaking from its stiffness. The two men whipped their heads around in alarm at the sound.

"So! Our valiant leader finally awakens," Zaroe remarked sarcastically, walking over to the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Had good dreams Ike?" the other man asked genially, following behind Zaroe. Ike grunted to this and stretched, feeling sore.

"Dreams always elude me, Kailen," Ike only replied, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

"Tell me what you both were conversing about," He continued, his voice steely, and Kailen looked at Zaroe.

"I told you he'd wake up, but no, you wanted to come in anyway. Ike needs whatever sleep he can get," Kailen said, reproaching, and Zaroe chuckled, looking away out the small window.

"Your implication is stating that I am getting up there in age… I'm not old." Ike growled gruffly, pushing himself up off the bed, stretching stiffly once more.

"King Raiol has informed Kailen that we mercenaries are to depart for his city. A…deal has been struck and we all know Raiol can't live that down," Zaroe finally explained after his guffaw. Ike's blue eyes narrowed at his second in command, then he rubbed his temples, trying to release the familiar throbbing that always pulsed after awaking.

"What deal? Goddess knows it's probably another contract…."

"King Raiol has emphasized that this time it is real," Kailen replied as he handed Ike his Ettard and its scabbard from the nearby chair. Zaroe's face twisted with amusement again and Kailen shoved Zaroe lightly, annoyed.

"Real or not, if it is by the king's order that we depart then we shall," Ike growled, making sure the scabbard was buckled securely onto his belt.

"Aye!" Zaroe mockingly saluted and walked out of the room, Kailen shooting Ike a grimace, shaking his head as he followed Zaroe.

Ike sighed again, before getting dressed, putting on his ragged but still sturdy armor. As he put cape on the old mercenary leader could see his reflection in the mirror. He could see a man plagued by fatigue beyond his years, a man with more burdens than a king could ever feel. The wrinkles on his face, the hollow dark circles under his eyes. Ike gritted his teeth as he could see the gray to even white flecks in his blue spiky hair. _I cannot take all this exhaustion anymore…I am not as young as I used to be…. I want it all to end…_

Once he was finished getting dressed Ike followed Zaroe and Kailen out of the room through the hallway.

"Morning Ike!" came a cheery voice and Ike turned to find his healer, Vizian, fixing her boots, hurrying out of her room.

"Vizian," Ike acknowledged with a nod.

"Not in aches and pain, are you leader?" Vizian asked with a smile and Ike shook his head, suddenly impatient. _I am always in aches and pains…not even poultices and clerics can help me much anymore. _Ike thought, then pushed the thought away, pressing on down the stairs. Vizian followed him, the smile still sticking on her lips. _How is this woman always so light and cheery all the time? _

"I'll take that as a no, leader. Assuming the herbal poultice eased your calf wound extensively before you slept?"

"Thanks for that, Vizian," Ike replied, holding back a heavy sigh.

Soon the two of them reached the lobby of the inn they stayed at and saw Kailen and Zaroe were already there and ready to go.

"Where are Stillian and Scar?" Ike asked Kailen, who was watching Zaroe pace impatiently in front of the door.

"The bar," he replied without even looking. Zaroe stopped short as he heard their voices and glared at Ike contemptuously when he realized the old mercenary leader was standing there.

"We are wasting time! Find those two bumbling idiots and let's get going already!" Zaroe said, receiving a glare from Ike in return.

"Shut your mouth Zaroe, I'd had enough of your squabbling already," Ike snarled, proceeding to burst into the bar area of the inn.

The bar was a small room with only five tables, the middle one being occupied by Scar and Stillian. No windows were in this room, the walls were just as dismal, a chestnut dark brown color. Ike huffed, then made his way over to the table, avoiding the beer spillage on the floor.

Scar and Stillian were a duo; they always did things together, especially drink to their delight in inns and taverns. Scar had a long scar that stretched from his cheek to his neck, hence Scar decided to name himself based on that. Disregarding that, Scar was a gaily, athletic man with short dark blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

Stillian was black-haired, black-eyed, and was slightly chubby; however this didn't impede on his lightning fast lance wielding skills. He is very perceptive; always on the lookout for another challenger to face.

"Get up you lazy fools!" Ike exclaimed angrily, shaking Scar and Stillian, who were sprawled across their table.

"Wha-? It's time to get up already Ikey?" Stillian drawled, slightly hung-over, and Scar woke up as well with a groan, his head in his hands.

"King Raiol has accepted an important deal that he wishes to share with us," Ike could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "So fix yourselves up and get going to the door. Zaroe is already getting touchy." Ike began to walk away from the two soiled men, feeling disgusted with them.

"That grumpy badger," Stillian remarked with a small belch and Scar stood up from his chair, running a hand through his greasy black hair. They looked at each other before slowly staggering out of the bar.

* * *

"Took you long enough…," Zaroe muttered as Scar and Stillian finally schlepped out of their rooms, cleaned up and in their armor.

"Are we all ready?" Ike asked his group, glancing at them all critically. These were his longtime comrades since Ike had been here in the continent of Grantsleive.

Very faintly Ike could remember another group that he led in the past. He pushed the memories away; they somehow made his head hurt. Well, more than it did. Now his small crew consisted of Scar, Zaroe, Vizian, Stillian, and Kailen.

"Ready," Zaroe answered; nods came from the others as well. Ike licked his dry, chapped lips and proceeded to exit the inn, his squad following closely.

"What else do you know of this deal?" Ike asked Kailen, who had pushed ahead to walk with Ike. The bustling city streets of Quarthus were quieter during the morning, but Ike knew that as soon as the afternoon sun shone the merchants would begin to sell goods and show off their wares.

"Well leader, I do know that King Raiol is very…ecstatic that's the word, to share it. He mentioned no other details in the parchment he sent here to me, other than that it were of great importance that we arrive as soon as humanly possible."

Ike felt a grimace cross his features at Kailen's words and he resisted the urge to rub his temples again.

"Our pain is King Raiol's gain," he muttered and Kailen looked sympathetically at Ike, slight concern flashing in his brown eyes.

"We are going to need horse. Scar, run to the stables and ask for six horses. Meet us outside the gates when you've got them," Ike ordered Scar, giving him ten silver coins. Scar nodded and hurried off as quickly as he could, still queasy from the hang-over.

"It'll take us a day and a half's journey to King Raiol's city. Vizian do you have the food rations?" Ike asked and Vizian's dark-haired head bobbed.

"Yes Ike. No need for concern; I have them right here," she answered, gesturing at the rations tied to her belt.

"Good," Ike replied, passing the two guards at the front gates who just cast lazy glances at Ike and his squad.

The dirt road under their feet scuffed up a slight dust in the air, but Ike and his squad paid no mind to it. Soon after they heard the clopping of hooves. It was Scar leading the reins of six horses towards them.

"Take a horse," Ike commanded, already swinging into his selected roan mare, grunting when his leg twinged and his back cracked slightly. He felt Vizian's eyes staring at him from behind his head but refused to look at her and tapped the reins, urging the horse into a trot. Stillian had a bit of trouble with his stallion and an amused smile drifted onto Zaroe and Kailen's faces at this.

Ike and his squad traveled all day, stopping briefly to rest the horses and relieve themselves if needed be. Soon it was twilight and Ike finally held up a hand to stop the group from continuing, then climbed off his mare, who snorted, bobbing her head.

"Let's rest," Ike replied and everyone sighed, swinging off their horses, beginning to camp down.

"Leader, here is the herb poultice again for your leg," Vizian said, kneeling down beside him, holding the poultice. Ike stretched his left leg out, flexing the foot as the healer opened the split armor on his calf, spreading the poultice inside. Ike recalled how it was much more convenient it would be if the wound was easy to reach without unnecessary clothing being removed. He remembered her face reaction as he ripped away at his clothing with his Ettard. However it didn't make him chuckle in the least.

A brief warmth spread through his leg, wrapping around his ankle, and Ike nodded his thanks to Vizian as she checked Scar's scar critically.

"I keep telling you that I'm fine; this scar won't be deteriorating anytime soon, Vizian. Don't worry yourself so much," Scar protested, but Vizian shook her head, tracing the wound lightly with a soft finger.

"If you maybe relaxed your face more often the scar won't look so puckered, Scar," she shot back playfully and Zaroe snorted with slight amusement.

"Can't argue with a healer, Scar. I agree with her completely," he replied. Scar grunted in response before giving him the middle finger.

Ike watched his squad members squall harmlessly and sighed, feeling his thigh muscles tense up, becoming sore. _Have I forgotten how it feels to smile or feel joy in life? _Ike's thoughts asked, but that question made him shake his head wearily, trying to push the thoughts away. He heaved another sigh, removing the Ettard from its sheath, then unhooked the scabbard.

"Whenever Ike sighs it means he has something to say but refuses to say it," Zaroe said and Ike sent a glare to his second-in-command, knowing it wasn't going to affect the arrogant assassin in any way.

"Be quiet Zaroe. I just have a lot on my mind at this point," he replied defensively; the assassin only hmph'd in reply.

"What would that be?" Stillian asked and Ike sighed again, causing Zaroe to shake his green-haired head amusedly.

"Firstly, we don't even know what we're getting into with this contract that King Raiol wants us to check out. Secondly, what's it going to cost us?" Ike said aloud more to himself than Stillian.

"That's the risk you take for glory," Scar grunted as he cracked two knuckles on his left hand, the sound filling the tense twilight air.

"King Raiol will promise his rewards just like last time, Ike," Kailen replied reassuringly. Ike suddenly burst out laughing coldly, feeling the tightening in his chest, the tighten of anger.

"His reward was causing us to lose Rewsha," Ike said coldly after he finished his laugh and silence met his words as everyone recalled that terrible day.

Rewsha was a mage who specialized in fire and electricity tomes. King Raiol had sent Ike and his squad into the most brutal of all places in Grantsleive, the Densegrowth caves. They were sent to fight off Taular, rare beings that were capable of assassination and dark magic, a deadly hybrid in combat and in general. Taular were a nasty mix of human and monster with long pale yellow claws and black fur. Their eyes shone red and they were incapable of speech, save for hisses or growls.

Rewsha had succeeded in holding back four massive Taular from overtaking Ike, but strained herself into sheer exhaustion from the magical barrier she kept up. Rewsha had collapsed and the barrier was withdrawn as the Taular advanced, tearing her body to shreds, her body becoming limp like a ragdoll. The whole squad mourned after destroying the last of the Taular and buried her remains properly.

"Rewsha…," Kailen murmured softly, his voice tapering off. Ike looked at him, remembering the strong feelings between Kailen and Rewsha, a formidable connection and support. _How would it feel…if someone I had loved died…I will never find out I guess… Would anyone mourn for me if I died?_

"The past is the past, whatever happened was history," Zaroe said coldly and Ike blinked his blue eyes once.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing; the past can become a reoccurrence," he replied, but Zaroe didn't reply afterward.

"In any case, perhaps this time the Taular aren't what the King is so up in arms about, perhaps it will be something different for a chance," Kailen interrupted the silence.

"Why are we always bothered to deal with the King's flamboyancy?" Scar muttered the question, rolling his gray eyes contemptuously.

"You know why; we signed that blood contract; our duty ends after our last breath," Ike replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose before pinching it.

"Starting to regret that now…," Zaroe muttered, laying down on a blanket and flipped over onto his side, closing his eyes.

"Too bad. We signed it, we're stuck with it," Ike retorted wearily and soon everyone began to bed down.

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, everyone hauled up into their selected horses and Ike decided to ride a dark rune stallion for the rest of the day. The horse snorted, scuffing the ground with his hoof as the old mercenary leader settled into the saddle. Ike clicked his tongue and everyone was off once again.

"Let's hope King Raiol has the patience of a sage…," Ike muttered darkly. Kailen heard his words and pulled his horse beside Ike's horse riding next to him.

"Leader, have faith. King Raiol expects us with the utmost patience," the warrior reassured and Ike nodded half-heartedly, his thoughts elsewhere. _My strength fades with every passing year, how long can I be expected to carry out this life unceasingly? _Ike thought. For a second he envied his younger, agile comrades_. Your duty is your life, to your sword and to your goddess._ He shook the thoughts away angrily; they caused him to judge himself wrongly.

"You seem in deep thought," It was Vizian who spoke now. Ike turned his head to find her trotting alongside his horse.

"Yeah, I was," he only replied, not wanting to spill any details and Vizian nodded, slowing her horse down so she was behind Ike._ I can't let them know I doubt my own strength. Goddess Ashera please bolster my strength… I don't know how long this can go on before they realize I'm an old fraud._

By twilight Ike's squad reached Tankant, the city where King Raiol was situated.

"I could use a beer right now or straight up scotch…," Stillian trailed off as a tavern passed his vision, but everyone else ignored him, knowing what he meant. They reached the large bronzed gates that barricaded King Raiol's castle and saw a guard standing at the post, looking slightly bored.

"Halt! State your names and business!" the guard cried out, swinging his lance into a defensive position. Ike swung down off his horse, grimacing as his bad leg twisted underfoot slightly and replied gruffly, "Ike of IbfistOrder. King Raiol summoned us to duty."

"Off with you then," the guard waved them in, uninterested once more, relaxing his hold on his lance. Everyone else dismounted, giving the reins of the horses to a nearby stable hand for three silver coins.

"Let's go," Ike beckoned, walking through the gates, past the guard post and the bronze doors that were now open. As Ike and his squad entered the castle they saw a multitude of bronzed artifacts as they walked on bronze tiles into a long hallway.

_You'd think a man would be obsessed with gold, or possibly silver. Instead it's bronze. _Ike thought humorlessly as he gazed around. King Raiol was a stickler for anything bronze, think of the most insignificant thing and the greedy king probably had it painted the dull color somewhere in the castle.

"Still the same in anyway I see it…," Zaroe muttered as he gazed around at his surroundings and Ike could only agree. Soon the long hallway opened into a cathedral sized room where King Raiol sat on his throne. He was a large man with oily black hair always slicked back. His brown eyes were squinty looking from all the wrinkles on his face. However those eyes always seemed to shine with a strange power that even Ike wasn't able to perceive.

"Welcome, Ike and fellow members of IbfistOrder," Raiol greeted as he noticed them arrive, stretching in his throne. "Take a seat; we have much to converse of," He gestured to six chairs, not coincidentally placed there.

"Much obliged," Ike replied and sat down, groaning as he felt his legs stiffen slightly.

"You have business with us?" Ike asked, a note of exhaustion in his voice. Sleeping on the hard ground hadn't helped his lower back one bit and all Ike could think of now was a nice warm bed and some peace. King Raiol drew himself up in excitement, taking a parchment from his robe sleeve.

"Very much so, although I would have liked it better if your arrival time was more…expeditious, shall we say," he answered, cocking his head slightly at the old mercenary leader. Ike steeled himself, feeling anger wash over him in a sudden wave.

"Obviously we don't have the capability of quicker arrival time; our presence here should make you lucky we even decided to show up-"

"No matter on that, this is much more important," The king ignored Ike's hostile tone, interrupted his next words, opening the parchment, giving it to him. Ike scanned it over for a moment, forcing some of his anger away, then handed it back to Raiol who was beside himself with enthusiasm.

"Isn't it exciting!? Oh, the riches you may find!" The king gloated with glee and Ike heard a snort come from Zaroe without even looking.

"Basically you want us to travel to the Saradobi Desert and defeat more Taular," Ike stated, hearing his voice flatten coldly.

"You didn't read it all it seems, Ike. The Taular leader in occupation of the desert is rumored to have a slew of riches. So your reward goes two ways, you get to have your reward, and I get to have mine; that is after you've successfully retrieved them," King Raiol replied. Ike heard Zaroe mutter a foul curse under his breath.

"So all you are doing here is sitting and shoving us off on this large-scale journey through a desert just to get jewels. Meanwhile you sit on your lazy ass and dream of gemstones. What are we, women?!" the assassin growled, then got up out of his chair and stalked out of the room, everyone's gazes following him.

"I'll go have a talk with him," Vizian murmured, then stood up, hurrying after Zaroe.

"In any case, that's your mission. Do you accept?" King Raiol asked after shaking his head, Zaroe's outburst not affecting him in the slightest bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Why are we stuck doing this?!" Zaroe asked grouchily atop his horse and took a swig of water from his canteen. The weather was dry as the sun beat down considerably on the squad as they rode through the desert.

"King's orders," Ike replied gruffly, then noticed something dark dart in front of his vision. He put his hand around the pommel of the Ettard and warily gazed around with narrowed eyes. _Nothing…just my imagination, _Ike thought, then relaxed the tension in his arms. He gazed back at his squad, Vizian looking determined, Kailen slightly worried, Zaroe annoyed, Stillian and Scar conversing softly.

"Leader, what exactly do we have to do? I understand the jewels part, but what do the Taular have to do with any of this?" Scar asked, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"King Raiol has sent us to this desert due to a rumor that Taular have been gathering in large numbers in an underground mine below the sands. The other half of the mission is to retrieve the Taular jewels they guard; another fated rumor."

"What I don't understand is why all this is so vague and full of rumors. I think maybe King Raiol knows the full truth and wants us to see it the hard way," Zaroe said and Ike give him a sidelong glare.

"You should know Raiol by now Zaroe; he'd rather us suffer for his cause," the mercenary leader replied. Zaroe snorted but couldn't disagree with that statement.

"It's very quiet here…shouldn't we have found some sort of life around by now? Meaning Taular?" Vizian asked and Kailen suddenly swallowed nervously, looking about while licking his lips.

"Could it be that the Taular are in this area somewhere but we can't see them ?" he asked, the question made everyone's gazes turn to his.

"Impossible, the Taular are pretty hard to miss in pure daylight, no normal Taular would be caught dead in full plain view," Stillian replied and some murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Whatever the case is, we still ride on, no backing out now," Ike said after the murmurs died down. "If there are Taular we will find them; they always catch us by surprise. You all should know that; we've been doing these Taular routs for over twenty years."

"But an underground mine, leader? How on earth could we find it in this place? The flatness of it stretches for miles," Vizian asked. Ike shook his head gravely; he was just as perplexed.

"That's why we are upon a mount; we can evacuate the whole area without getting burnt by sand," he replied after a moment. The horses Stillian had chosen were ones suited and bred for desert travel, a quite convenient breed.

Suddenly Scar's horse whinnied as it stumbled into a sunken patch of sand. All the other horses shied away in alarm, causing soft exclamations and tight fists around reins. Ike and his squad stopped their horses, waiting for Scar's horse to calm down.

"What was that?" Stillian asked and Scar looked at the sunken patch of ground.

"Uneven patch of sand I guess…," Scar trailed off, looking at Ike for his speculation. Ike looked at it before shaking his head with a small huff.

"It doesn't mean anything. Let's continue on; we've lost some time just standing here," he replied, clicking his tongue, the horses beginning to move once again.

"That splotch up ahead…that's not a mirage is it?" Zaroe asked after a silent moment and Ike swung his gaze to where Zaroe was now pointing. It looked like a small half buried archway, growing larger, not at all a mirage.

"That's not your eyes playing tricks on you. That large archway there exists."

"Strange for something like this to be the only solid thing in sight in this blasted desert." Zaroe mused and everyone slowed their horses to a stop to check it out. The half buried, half-destroyed archway had ancient faded symbols on them. The sand around the area was sunken in and Ike thought he could see a black cavern.

"Let's continue onward. It's not pertaining to our mission," Ike said and they continued on. In some areas the sand was sunken; Ike's squad made sure to steer the horses away from them.

"This is a lost case…," Ike heard Zaroe mutter again. Ike was just about to turn around to growl a reply until his horse neighed, leaping backward. The ground that Ike's horse was just walking on sunk as a large black chasm yawned out into view.

"That was close…," Ike muttered, trying to still his sudden adrenaline rush, and saw his squad send him worried glances.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Vizian remarked; everyone murmured agreement.

"Are these traps that we keep on tripping up?" Ike asked out loud, wiping the sweat off his scarred nose.

"Something is off here…sand doesn't usually sink in a desert, unless the wind has blown it strongly. These sinkholes seem to be everywhere. Now a hole has opened up in front of us and it leads to, Goddess knows where," Scar mused aloud, his words setting a tense air around the squad.

"King Raiol sure had his pants in a bunch with this one…," Stillian muttered humorlessly.

"Well, it's almost late afternoon, let's take a small break," Ike announced. Everyone agreed, taking a drink of water from the canteens King Raiol had provided them with and mopping their brows with towels.

"Thankfully we were sent here in the spring, if this was in the summer months we would have been roasted out here," Kailen commented and Ike could agree with him without a doubt.

Soon they were back to excavating the area, finally giving up after another hour of finding nothing.

"The desert gets cold at night; it drops to around 38 degrees in some cases," Vizian said, however Ike only merely blinked.

"We'll survive," he replied gruffly, clearing his throat, and Zaroe muttered, "I think the heat's finally gotten to his head."

"We'll just sleep close together. Not so difficult or complicated, eh?" Scar replied to the green-haired assassin.

"Who's keeping watch?" Stillian asked and Scar raised his gauntleted hand.

"All right, then I'll keep the rest of the watch after you Scar," Ike replied. "We leave as soon as the sun is seen on the horizon line."

* * *

It was a very cold night, just as Vizian had said, but Ike dealt with it, no matter if his muscles became cold stiff. He watched his squad sleep, all smushed together, trying to trap heat between them. He groaned softly as his knee began to twinge, reminding him eternally of his age.

_What was King Raiol thinking when he sent us to this place, unknown of dangers and weather elements? _The thought of this made Ike place a hand over his sheathed Ettard. _I can remember, although very faintly, of another squad I used to travel around with…in another place and another time. Time has passed by so quick_… _However whenever I think about that strange squad my head always pounds like someone smashed an axe against it. _Ike groaned a bit in pain at this thought and checked his leg which was newly wrapped in another poultice. _Vizian and her ways…_

_"How do you know this will work? Ike had asked Vizian after receiving the wound on his leg from a Taular. She had prepared a strong smelling poultice that made Ike's nose wrinkle._

_"Trust me, I just know it will work if you would just stop fidgeting," she had replied good-naturedly, smothering the poultice all around his wound._

_"That does feel good," Ike remarked, sighing a bit as warmth spread through that area, and Vizian had shot him a triumphant smile._

_"Right?" She had replied afterward. _Ike remembered that memory vividly and now his wound was recovering nicely. _Who knows how many Taular we will be facing now?_ Ike's thoughts asked. Suddenly he heard a noise rupture him out of his thoughts and he whipped his head up in alarm. Ike quickly unsheathed the Ettard, glaring at his surroundings.

"Come out, you've been playing around with me all day, weren't you? I know you're there," Ike snarled softly, then suddenly a winged human materialized from the air.

"Who are you?" Ike growled, getting up, warily watching the winged human for any sudden movements.

"My name is Skezet Burntalon. I'm a laguz hawk." Skezet replied and Ike was suddenly plagued with vague blurred memories of people such as Skezet. _Why does the name laguz strike something deep in me?_

"State your business with me," Ike fired out quickly. Skezet craned his neck, looking at the other members of Ike's squad, as if checking to make sure they weren't awake.

"These words are only for you to hear; only you can see me right now," Skezet replied, looking back at Ike critically with startling purple eyes.

"Your homeland will soon be in grave danger by the Taular," the laguz continued and Ike suddenly felt a chill.

"My homeland? My homeland is the city of Ansandra, farther south of this desert. How could a large city such as that be threatened by Taular?"

Skezet shook his head impatiently at Ike's question, his short blonde hair waving in the air.

"No Ike, your homeland, Crimea in Tellius."

"Tellius?" the grizzled squad leader asked confusedly and the laguz nodded.

"Your old home…the place where your mercenaries destroyed evil and sparked much pride."

"I don't recall…," Ike trailed off hoarsely and the laguz hawk came over closer to Ike, who tensed.

"Your suspicion is unneeded Ike; as you can clearly see I am weaponless and defenseless. My being here alone puts me at a greater risk as it is; my powers make me vulnerable to attack," Skezet said. Ike was suddenly caught by the purple eyes of the laguz, memories vaguely trying to resurface, but failing to sustain themselves.

"How do you know of my name first off? Most importantly how did you know I am the very same Ike from those years long ago?" Ike asked and the laguz gave a sudden bright smile.

"Much I've heard; stories and songs of your valor. I knew that if I searched long enough in this world I'd find you. I knew you are the same Ike because I can sense it; I know that I am looking at the Hero of the Blue Flames."

"Interesting. But that doesn't answer to my doubts fully. Why are you enlisting of me? There must be a younger, more convenient warrior to take my place. I'm just a retired leader in charge of my squad here. I've given up on war and death a very long time back, Skezet. Who you see in front of you is not the man you are looking for," Ike said causing Skezet to frown.

"Because I know you are capable of the task. No matter how much time has past since your blood has boiled in the solid state of battle," the laguz replied fiercely. Ike heaved a weary sigh at the hawk's words.

"You hold such faith in someone you don't know so well, aside from tales and stories."

"I just have this feeling that you are the one who will ultimately solve this issue. You've done it in the past, and I know you can do it again. Please Ike," Skezet pleaded, then suddenly cocked his head.

"I must return to Phoenicis now, promise me that you will think on it Ike. Tellius needs you," the laguz said, then vanished. Ike became startled, then blinked with another heavy sigh, plopping softly back onto the sand. _Tellius needs you. _Those three words circled around Ike's head until the sun came up.

* * *

"Another day of worthless searching," Zaroe grumbled after he woke up. Ike swung a glare at him, holding himself back from smashing the assassin in the face.

"Quit complaining Zaroe," he retorted, not in the mood, and Zaroe huffed in reply, before stretching.

"We can travel on foot until the sand becomes too hot," Scar suggested. Ike nodded, taking the reins of his horse and beginning to lead it alongside him.

Suddenly a scream sounded and Ike turned around to find Vizian's arm spurting blood.

"What happened?!" Ike exclaimed as everyone had drawn their weapons, looking at Vizian in horror.

"Something slashed me!" She wailed, then flinched as her horse whinnied, fleeing the scene with a wound on its hindquarter.

"We're being attacked by an invisible enemy! Vizian climb onto a horse!" Ike roared the command and Vizian wasted no time swinging into a nearby saddle.

A slice sound sounded as the horse Vizian was on began to stumble, bleeding onto the grainy sand from two of its legs.

Ike made his way over until he felt something slice his side. With a snarl he swung his Ettard around and it cut through something.

"To me!" Ike cried out. His squad members dashed over just as Ike slashed the unknown enemy again. A strangled cry filled the air, blood splattered to the ground, and a writhing black mass suddenly appeared. The creature seemed to have been sliced halfway into two.

"What is that?!" Scar cried out in alarm and Ike gave a grimace, wiping the blood that had landed on his cheek.

"A Taular," he replied grimly. The Taular gave one more pained shriek before falling silent, dying.

"What had just happened here?" Stillian asked, his voice soft, and Vizian leapt off her horse, hurrying over to the scene.

"Anyone injured besides me?" she asked and everyone's heads turned to Ike, who checked his side, then shook his head.

"Taular normally don't have the power to conceal themselves into invisibility. This is grave news," Ike said. "How many more of these enemies will we face? Taular don't usually come out in pure daylight; we must keep our guard up. Vizian consider getting that arm checked out."

Vizian murmured a soft chant, the wound on her arm closing, then she healed the horse as well.

"That should do it." she replied. Ike nodded, wiping the blood off his sword with a deft hand.

"What are we going to do about the Taular corpse?" Stillian asked.

Ike was ready to reply until the sand below the massacred body sunk in and the body fell into a black ditch.

"I'm beginning to think there is some significance with these randomly placed holes. Anyone have a torch?" Ike asked.

Kailen brought one out of the supply bag, the top suddenly bursting into flame. Ike didn't even bother to ask, pointing at the hole, "Throw the torch down there." Kailen did as he was told and threw the torch. Ike peered over the edge, watching as the torch plummeted, then clattered to the ground, lighting up the area.

"Well squad, seems as though we found our underground mine," Ike said and everyone peered down the cavern and began to murmur amongst themselves.

"The sand in the areas around here were sunken in; they were all underground passages to the mine," Kailen said, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Ike felt his gaze flatten coldly as he comprehended exactly what Kailen had just said.

"So you knew…considering that's why you and Zaroe wouldn't tell me what was so urgent about this mission," Ike replied brutally, Zaroe stiffening in anger as his name was mentioned.

"King Raiol must mistrust my loyalty that much, to hide a secret component to this mission," Ike continued, Kailen squirming under his intense glare.

"I should have told you leader, but King Raiol told me to keep it secret. He wanted to test you."

"Of course he did…. I bet King Raiol must have known about the invisible Taular then, right?" Ike asked softly with anger and Kailen nodded.

"Vizian could have died from that hidden information, Kailen, do you know that?" he continued, rage rushing through his veins. Vizian swung her gaze to Ike, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I am a healer you know," she replied, slightly indignant, but was ignored.

"How many more people from our squad have to be wounded and possibly die before King Raiol is satisfied?" Ike growled the question. Silence met his words.

"Let's go," he huffed, leaping down the hole, grunting when his legs took the brunt of the fall.

Wordlessly his squad followed and after straightening from the fall they found themselves looking into the red eyes of Taular. Ike cursed, slashing his Ettard out, taking out two Taular who tried to dodge but failed.

Kailen grabbed the torch quickly and three Taular growled, racing at him, but not before being cut down by Stillian, who jabbed his lance forcefully at them. One Taular was impaled, the blood seeping from it as it screamed. Ike fought back to back with Scar, who swung a heavy axe at a Taular that attempted to jump on Ike.

Another one made its way to Zaroe, who only leapt onto the monster's back, stabbing his two daggers through, killing the Taular.

"Vizian, to me, it's too dangerous to be separated from us!" Ike exclaimed the command to her. Vizian ducked as a Taular attempted to swipe at her head, missing by mere inches. Kailen took that Taular down with his sword, grimacing as the blood splattered onto his armor.

Zaroe stalked quickly over to a Taular who tried to flee and slit its throat with ease. One more Taular remained; Ike rushed over to it and slashed his sword at it, dismembering and slicing off the Taular's arm. Kailen rushed over and finished the deed without a word.

"We seemed to have cleared them out, but who knows how many more we will face until we find the boss guarding the jewels," Ike said, catching his breath. Kailen handed the torch to him with a nod, a contrite look still in his eyes.

They continued to walk, following Ike until the room opened to a huge chamber where eight Taular waited. They screeched their war cries, making a beeline for Ike, who took the torch in his left hand, slicing the Ettard out. Blood sprayed the air and a Taular fell with a pained cry.

Stillian and Scar fought together, slashing sword and lance out, pushing three Taular back. Then they whirled their weapons around; the three Taular were now dead where they stood. Zaroe snuck behind a Taular and before it could cry out a warning, Zaroe had already taken care of it with a precise slice of his dagger.

After all eight Taular were killed the squad continued on, anxious to reach their destination. Another long hallway opened up and the squad was able to regain their breath for a moment.

"Do you think this is the Taular's home base? I'm beginning to think that this place is where they originated from," Scar asked Ike after another bloody battle ended.

"Could be. However, here in this underground mine these Taular seemed to be controlled by something. The other Taular are different; they attacked due to intrusions."

Finally another chamber opened up and Vizian gasped as the room became infested with Taular. This chamber however had light streaming in it from an opening in the far side of the room.

Ike soon spotted a larger Taular amidst the others, knowing at once that it was the leader. Then the Taular leader raised a clawed hand, pointing right at Ike's squad. At once the Taular screeched cries and raced at them. Ike blinked once, then suddenly dashed off straight for the leader.

"Ike! What are you doing?!" Zaroe exclaimed in anger and Kailen shook his head.

"He's going to kill the leader, quickly, keep the other Taular off him!" the warrior replied, then the Taular were upon them. Ike meanwhile slashed at anything and everything in sight and range, clearing a path. Taular fell to his Ettard but more rushed in to fight when one fell.

"There's too many of them!" Vizian cried out as the squad members made a defensive circle around her, protecting her from the Taular.

"No matter! Keep on fighting!" Zaroe exclaimed to the others and they nodded, destroying Taular after Taular. Vizian healed who she could from her position, hoping dearly inside Ike would reach the leader soon.

Ike continued on his path, the Taular managing to slash him once or twice, but he felt no pain. Finally he saw a space where the Taular weren't so closely together, then leapt to that area. Ike looked up to find the leader gazing down at him in contempt.

"So, the great valiant leader of this pathetic group arrives," The voice sounded breathy and hoarse, probably from not speaking so much.

"Yes, I have arrived, to take you down with all your Taular scum!" Ike growled and the Taular leader snorted with amusement.

"I believe your crew is going to fall first," The larger Taular replied, a tone in its voice making Ike risk a backward glance to see his squad in a circle, looking exhausted.

"We'll see about that!" Ike replied with a guttural roar, slashing the Ettard at the Taular leader. The Taular blocked the attack with a kick that caused Ike to be pushed back forcefully, skidding on the ground.

He shook his head, recovered his balance, then raced at the leader who suddenly vanished. In his place were five Taular who simultaneously attacked Ike. He stood his ground and slashed away, even adding a kick or punch to mix it up. Once they were defeated Ike roared, "Come out cur! Fight me like a man!" Then the Taular materialized behind him, slashing a large dagger out. Ike spun around, parrying the blow, hearing something snap. It was one of the leader's claws and blood spurted from the wound.

He leapt aside as the leader screeched in rage, attempting to slash Ike into two. Ike swung his sword out and was able to slice the Taular's leg, making it stumble. Then suddenly the Taular leader pulsed with a dark power.

A fierce headache burned in Ike's mind and he shook his head, desperately trying to eliminate it. He was then knocked down onto the floor, the Taular leader pinning him down with a clawed hand.

"Just think of this human! After you're finished we will pick your meat and bones until you scream for mercy," the Taular leader growled menacingly. Ike squirmed before throwing his Ettard into the Taular's arm, impaling it cleanly.

"Damn!" The leader cursed, letting Ike go, who raced over, retaking his sword out of the arm. A furious flame filled him, invigorating him, making any wounds nullified. Ike raced over to the Taular who pulsed once more with dark magic. This time the headache was extreme, to the point where Ike almost crumpled to the floor in sheer agony.

"Aether!" he suddenly roared as he threw the Ettard up into the air before leaping up to grasp it, then plunged straight down, slicing straight through the Taular leader. Blood was all Ike could see and he became covered in it.

Screams littered the air as all the remaining Taular in the room collapsed to the floor, dying. The headache disappeared, then all the exertion came back forcefully in his tired muscles. Ike wobbled in place as he stood up, seeing the fallen Taular leader bleeding a river on the ground.

"Just remember…human, this isn't over. We will strike again…," the Taular gasped out before dying.

"Leader you did it!" Kailen exclaimed triumphantly as he and everyone else raced over to Ike, who took a shaky breath, the last of the pulsing headache disappearing.

"That was tough," Ike only replied, rubbing his temples, and Vizian gave him a once over, checking for wounds.

"We were ready to give out from exhaustion, it seemed like the endless flow of them would never stop," Kailen remarked and Scar gave a nod, breathing a sigh of relief..

"The leader had coordinated all those Taular, they were all controlled as I said before." Ike stole a glance at the Taular leader. Everyone gazed at the Taular for a bit and Vizian's face twisted with disgust.

"Look! Here are those jewels we were having such a hard-pressed time looking for. Can you believe this mutiny?!" Zaroe exclaimed. Ike and his squad walked over to find three rubies, one sapphire, and a silver amulet that glowed a blue light.

"All for a circular piece of junk and two measly jewels? Man, I have seen better things in a chamber pot." Stillian grumbled and Scar cackled in laughter.

Ike was suddenly washed into another vague memory of another amulet that glowed blue fire. _Why do things from my muddled past keep on showing up? _Ike thought, troubled, the minor headache returning again.

"Leader! Let's get a move on, Kailen has found a way out!" Zaroe called out, rupturing Ike from his thoughts.

"Coming now." Ike replied back, then without thinking he swiped the amulet that the squad had left behind. Before Ike left he washed the blood off his face and arms with the canteen of water on his belt, then hurried outside to find they were by the stone archway they saw in the beginning of the desert.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Excellent, most excellent indeed!" King Raiol's eyes glittered as Ike's worn out squad shuffled into the bronze chamber.

"You sent us there only for us to waste our time finding four jewels," Zaroe growled, throwing the rubies and sapphire at the king, who caught them protectively.

"You must be gentle with these! They cost millions," King Raiol replied, his voice lightly reproaching. He gazed at the jewels as if he'd never seen a ruby or a sapphire before.

"Such exquisite beauty… Ike and IbfistOrder members you have done well," the king continued, putting the jewels in his bronze robe pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me the Taular in the Saradobi Desert have the power to become invisible?" Ike asked, his tone brusque.

"Just a test merely. That's all," The king widened his squinty eyes in innocence, but Ike narrowed his own eyes suspiciously.

"If Kailen had not told me of your schemes Vizian may have died or we would have never found that underground mine," Ike's voice had fierce anger in it. Not even Vizian spoke at that sentence.

"You certainly don't need my help all the time, Ike. Try figuring things out on your own."

"No, you're right. We don't need your help, but when it pertains to a mission in a place we know little of, then yes we do."

"You should be lucky that I funded you all these years. Without me, you would just be an old mercenary leader desperately looking for a job," King Raiol replied cruelly, then suddenly clapped his hands.

"But enough small talk, another mission of great importance awaits. I had just been notified that there is the small continent about four months of ship travel away from here, Tellius is its name. Lately there has been talk going around that the Taular have been growing in strong numbers there.

"Even more shocking, more rumors say that a mere human has been controlling them. The Taular have been sent to the country of Crimea in Tellius to destroy the monarchy. When that day will come, I do not know. The queen of Crimea has sent me a message, asking me to send my best warriors to clear them out before it is too late. That's where you six come into the picture," King Raiol explained. Suddenly Ike stiffened as he felt the blue glow from the amulet deep in his pocket flare up in heat.

"More Taular... Didn't we clear out enough of them in the Saradobi Desert already?" Zaroe muttered and the king glanced at him.

"Precisely my boy. You have, but you haven't extricated them fully. However many people living in and around that desert now have peace."

"When do you want us to depart?" Ike asked, his voice still tight with anger over the last subject and King Raiol's face erupted into a smile.

"Good, you've decided to go! Are you ready to depart tomorrow?" the king asked, elated. Ike gave a slow nod in answer.

"Yeah we are, to get away from you…" Zaroe began to mutter again but this time King Raiol didn't hear him.

"Yes," Ike only replied, sick of King Raiol's presence.

"Good good! I wish you six luck. Your ship will take a short break on the island of Phoenicis in Tellius before departing the last two months to Port Toha. From there a emissary I have conveniently sent there years ago will take you to Crimea safely. Tonight however, you can choose to rest up and clean yourselves here in my lovely castle."

* * *

"What is this thing?" Ike asked aloud softly that night as he gazed at the emblem in his hand, sitting up in the bed. The moon sent flittering light through the glass windows and Ike could see ancient writing inscribed on the emblem in another language. The guest room he was in was small, but quaint in a sense. It had one window that overlooked Tankant's busy marketplace and the ocean beyond.

"So you have decided to journey back to Tellius, Ike?" asked a voice as Skezet appeared, his blonde head a familiar sight.

"How did you know of my decision?" Ike asked warily and Skezet gave a knowing smile.

"I had followed you back to here, truth to be told. I figured that I'd try to see what your decision was tonight. I have overheard everything that strange king was saying; seems my prayers were answered after all," Skezet replied, walking over.

"Do you truly think my squad alone can defeat the Taular?" Ike asked to which Skezet nodded.

"You won't be alone though, that much I know, Ike," the hawk laguz replied. "I have much faith that you can do it."

"What do you know about the human leading the Taular in Tellius?"

"I don't know Ike. I'm sorry. However I do know that Crimea will be under attack very soon."

"Will we make it to Tellius in time?" Ike decided to ask this last question and Skezet gave a grave shrug of his shoulders.

"It depends on when the Taular strike," the hawk laguz answered, then looked at the amulet in Ike's hand.

"I see you have acquired the Goddess Yune's Emblem," Skezet observed. Ike looked at the laguz critically, the Goddess' name ringing a faint bell in his mind.

"How…?" Ike asked hoarsely, looking at the amulet in his hand with a new light.

"It's her way of calling you back to your home, Ike. Now I don't know why you left Tellius to come here. I won't ask of your obligations to this place. The Goddess has involved herself in this, so this must be truly important," Skezet answered softly. "From the stories I've heard, after you killed Ashera, Yune saved everyone from their petrified state, then told the world that she would go into a deep sleep. She had disappeared, but left with these words, 'If you have need of me, I will come, but in the form of an amulet.'"

"Skezet, I believe you know that Yune has predicted a prophecy."

"It is probable," Skezet replied and there was silence for a moment between the two of them.

"I must go, I wish you luck on your journey. Maybe we will see each other in Phoenicis when you arrive," The laguz said.

"Maybe," Ike replied. Skezet vanished once more and Ike looked at where the laguz was before looking down at the amulet.

Suddenly the emblem in Ike's hand got warmer and he cupped his other hand around it, wanting to preserve the warmth.

* * *

"Does everyone have their things?, we are to sail upon the sea for two months, take a brief pit stop then head out for the last two months to Port Toha," Ike asked in the morning to his squad and everyone nodded in finality.

"How exciting! We get to travel to a distant continent!" Vizian gushed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Let's hope I don't get seasick…" Stillian muttered and Scar chuckled at that statement.

"Ah, Ike! Finally you are here. Are you all ready to go?" King Raiol asked; today he had on another bronze robe.

"Yes, is the ship ready?" Ike asked as he felt the amulet in his armor's pocket become warm again.

"All set Ike. This way please," King Raiol replied, leading Ike and his squad through a corridor to the front gates. The guards gave a nod as the king, Ike, and his squad passed by.

"Travel to the Shipyard and ask for a man by the name of Crogar. He will get you all settled onto his ship and set sail for Tellius. Many blessings to you all!" King Raiol explained, then waved before heading back into his castle, the doors shutting behind him.

"Well, let's go," Ike ordered after a moment. Then they left Raiol's castle, heading through the large city.

"Come buy our wares! Thirty silver coins! Twenty coins if you buy two," some merchants cried out as Ike and his squad headed through the streets.

"Thank the Goddess I'm not claustrophobic," Ike heard Vizian say from the chockfull of people in the street.

Finally the Shipyard came into view and Ike strode up to two guards, who watched him warily.

"King Raiol has sent us here. I'm Ike of IbfistOrder, the squad you see behind me. We looking for a man by the name of Crogar," Ike said. One guard pointed in the direction, looking bored.

"Crogar is that way; he should be with his ship, considering he never leaves it," The guard replied and the other guard snorted.

"What do you think he does all day?" the other guard asked the first, who scratched his head.

"Beats me. Probably just gazes at his ship like a long lost lover or a wench in a serving bar," the guard answered. Ike decided to move on, leaving the guards to their talk.

Soon they found Crogar, who was painting the hull of his ship, a sort of determined gaze in his eyes.

Crogar, upon scrutiny, looked very young with dark green stubble on his face and forest green hair. His body was stout, but stocky and he painted with skill and concentration.

"You must be Crogar," Ike said, causing Crogar to flinch, looking at Ike's crew.

"King Raiol sent us to you, to sail us to Tellius," the old mercenary leader continued, then Crogar's mouth broke into a smile.

"Good day to you six! As you know, or may know I'm Crogar, in charge of this beauty right here," Crogar said with a flourish at his ship.

"Now don't just stand there. Come on aboard!" the captain gestured to Ike and his squad. Ike gave a nod, beginning to climb abroad, his squad following closely behind, Zaroe sniffing disdainfully.

"It's my utmost pleasure to have been recommended by King Raiol, in fact you don't even have to pay me for this trip. It's on the house," Crogar said, a sort of anticipation and bliss in his voice.

Ike blinked before replying, "That's generous, to trust so much in people you don't know."

"All the better, strangers are welcome. If the king has entrusted them to my care then I don't doubt him for a second. Are we ready to set sail?" the boat captain asked and Ike gave a thumbs up, earning a snicker from Scar and Zaroe. _Crogar sure seems eager to set sail, he must not get much to do, as those guards had said earlier. _Ike thought to himself.

"Good! There are cabins below the deck if you feel the need to rest or whatnot. Tellius is your destination you said, right?" Crogar asked, as if trying to make sure.

"Yes," Ike replied, scratching an itch on his neck furiously.

"All right," the boat captain nodded, walking up to his sailing wheel, then unfurled a large sail as he turned the wheel. The boat began to move and Ike held onto the railing as they sailed out of the Shipyard, on their way.

* * *

"Leader…what's wrong? You seem in deep thought," Kailen asked as he walked over to Ike that night, who was gazing at the waning half moon.

"I've had a strange dream last night…a winged human came up to me, telling me he was a hawk laguz. Skezet, the laguz's name, told me that I must return to my homeland, which he claimed was Tellius," Ike finally answered after a long moment, knowing Kailen wouldn't believe Skezet was actually real. Kailen's brown eyes flickered, confused.

"I figured that Ansandra was your homeland, considering I met you there thirty years back," the warrior said and Ike gravely shook his head.

"I remember arriving in Ansandra, forty years ago…but I can't remember what happened in my earlier years of life. I've been plagued with vague memories of this Tellius place," he replied. Kailen gave a small sympathetic clueless smile; Ike knew he was already lost.

"This emblem here…Skezet told me is the Goddess Yune's," Ike explained, taking the amulet out where it shone a bright blue, feeling lukewarm in his hand.

"That's that emblem from the underground Taular mine. That's the Goddess Yune's? Truly? Why did you decided to take it?" Kailen asked. Ike shrugged his wearied shoulders, not understanding anymore.

"Involuntary impulse I assume," the grizzled mercenary leader replied and both men were silent for a bit.

"Leader…when we get to this Tellius continent, what will you do? Will you follow Raiol's plans?" Kailen spoke up after a long suffocating moment between them.

"I have no ties to Tellius now; I may as well do what it asked, no matter how much I loathe it," Ike replied. Kailen's gray eyes widened in surprise at the leader's words, but he didn't say another word before leaving Ike alone again.

"Goddess Yune…if you are listening to me now, please guide me to the right path. Show me the way," Ike murmured then hung his head, closing his eyes, troubled.

It was a long two months, Crogar having superb dealing with his ship no matter what weather patterns the days brought. Ike found himself perched on the ship deck night after night, in deep thought, gazing at the amulet, the headaches returning to him as memories fought in his mind.

_What is going to happen to me in Tellius when I arrive there? Will I be seen as an enemy in this land?_

"What's wrong with Ike?" Ike heard Vizian ask Zaroe one day who looked fleetingly at Ike before shrugging his shoulders, uninterested.

"How should I know?" the green-haired assassin replied and Vizian sighed.

"He just hasn't been himself as soon as we got on this ship. It's as if…he's become older than he truly is," she murmured softly aloud.

_Has that happened? _Ike asked himself inwardly, then gave a loud sigh, telling Vizian and Zaroe that he was listening to their conversation.

"We are concerned for you Ike. We want to know if you're all right," Vizian said, pity in her usually blissful voice, and Ike put the amulet away secretly before turning around.

"I've been just thinking…about why my past is a muddled mess in my mind," Ike replied after a moment. Vizian came over closer, her green eyes showing concern.

"Well, remember leader, don't hesitate to tell us of your thoughts when you figure them out. We are always here for you Ike," she said, putting a hand on the grizzled old mercenary leader's shoulder, and Ike nodded. Zaroe had left; he wasn't into deep conversations it seemed.

"Thanks Vizian, I just need to figure some things out. Tell everyone that I'm fine if I don't get the chance to," Ike told her. Vizian nodded, a smile returning to her face.

"That I will do Ike. No worries, I got this all down pat," she replied and hurried after where Zaroe went.

* * *

"Ike, I noticed you're still out here. What's up?" Crogar asked, coming over after throwing the anchor overboard to keep the ship stationary in the water that night.

"Crogar, what do you know about Tellius?" Ike asked gruffly. Crogar brightened up suddenly, looking almost pleased to have been asked.

"Well, besides from stories, and visiting the place twenty years ago, I heard that a huge great scale war had taken place between humans and laguz there about forty years ago," he answered. Ike nodded, figuring where this was going.

"The laguz and humans in the end banded together to destroy the true evil in the form of the goddess Ashera. The hero of this whole thing, the man's name was Ike…," Crogar suddenly trailed off as he said this, then looked at the mercenary leader.

"What a coincidence! Didn't you say your name was Ike?" the sailor captain asked Ike, who nodded.

"Yes," Ike replied and Crogar's eyes bugged out in shock.

"Impossible!… I would have known if you were the very same Ike that had saved Tellius those years ago."

"I would have known as well to tell you the truth frankly," Ike replied, hearing a hint of regret in his voice. _Am I really that heroic as the tales in Tellius say?_

"No…you aren't the same Ike… The Ike in the great stories had left on a journey to a faraway land, never to be seen again. It would be crazy if that Ike was here right now with me," Crogar said after a moment of studying Ike with scrutiny. "As I know of now the countries of Tellius are in harmony with each other…nothing really wrong is going on; there's no corruption. By the way I never got to ask you. What makes you want to travel to Tellius anyway?"

"King Raiol's orders. He insisted that we travel there to the city of Crimea and help them out."

"I see. Well speaking of, we should be arriving at Phoenicis in less than three weeks time. I just wanted to let you know that," the captain replied, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Finally! Land! I couldn't take anymore of that sea traveling," Zaroe huffed with relief as Phoenicis was in the view however still far away.

"We will be arriving in about seven hours; it will be early afternoon," Crogar announced, then everyone looked over the ship's railings to see Phoenicis.

"Let's hope the people are friendly…" Vizian trailed off and Scar looked at her.

"I'm sure they are, considering they are letting this ship use this little rest spot," he replied reassuringly.

"Why are we taking a pit stop here anyway?" Zaroe asked Ike but Crogar answered for him.

"Well, Phoenicis is our ally, King Raiol had claimed. So the country won't object to passing ships regaining lost materials and supplies."

"What does Phoenicis look like?" Vizian asked him and Crogar gave a shrug.

"From my last voyage there about twenty years ago I recall large forests and a tall golden fortress. The people were kind enough to let me regroup there," the captain answered and Vizian pursed her lips in thought.

"It's better than King Raiol breathing down our neck all the time," Stillian said, earning a chuckle from Ike, Scar, and Zaroe.

"Finally he has some sort of life in him!" Zaroe swung a mockingly surprised glance at Ike, who snorted.

"A huge relief, huh?" Ike asked sarcastically to him. The assassin chuckled again, however Ike could see relief in his brown eyes. _Or are my eyes going along with my common sense? Ike thought._

"I was just in deep thought about things…that's what happens to a leader as time goes on and he slowly gets older than dirt," Ike continued, then everyone went silent, looking out at the land.

"What will we do when we reach Phoenicis?" Scar asked Crogar, who gave a small smile at the hybrid fighter.

"Well, you all can go exploring; I'd imagine we will be staying at Phoenicis for two days at the most while I gather materials. Might as well get used to the place, considering you all haven't been there before." the captain replied, shooting Ike a quick glance at this statement.

"Why don't you guys tell me of how you all got together? I love a good story," Crogar asked after a moment. Ike cleared his throat, ready to begin, refusing to sigh wearily.

"Well…about forty years ago I had arrived in the land I now call my home, Ansandra,

For twenty years I wandered about, taking on solo jobs and even joining some active mercenary groups in the city. However each and every one of them kicked me out because I was too powerful for them to handle." a cold smirk crossed Ike's features for a moment in his telling, then he continued,

"One day about a month later from being kicked out of the rattiest mercenary group ever in existence I met Zaroe and Kailen. Both of them saw me in the town and Kailen was curious enough to ask me where I came from. They were both young and curious and I felt quite comfortable around them, so I told them at the time.

"We became friends afterward; if we saw each other in Ansandra we would gather and catch up on anything new. I told them about my job as a mercenary leader or commander and they were rapt with attention." Ike paused, seeing Kailen fidget slightly, embarrassed by the way Ike worded his sentence. Zaroe only smirked knowingly, elbowing Kailen. Ike continued,

"Then King Raiol made his presence in Ansandra and declared that an enemy of a very 'large' scale had been discovered. 'The Taular,' he paused dramatically, 'are extremely dangerous and have been set out to destroy cities in Grantsleive.'

"Raiol explained that the Taular had been produced at a rapid pace unknowingly and he needed a worthy handful of warriors dispatched to killing them. He had proclaimed that the Taular were engaged in assassination and dark magic, but were still weak, making them easy prey for a burly bunch of soldiers. I remember Kailen turning to me and Zaroe in the crowd, asking me if we should be that worthy handful of warriors." Kailen gave an embarrassed smile here at Ike's words.

"We went up to King Raiol afterward and Kailen asked if we could help with the Taular. King Raiol was greatly pleased, immediately sending us to his home city to gather weapons and armor. As soon as we reached Tankant we met Scar and Stillian who blindly stumbled out of an inn. We asked them if they knew where the best places to buy armor was and they were very helpful, pointing out the right way despite being horribly drunk.

"Soon they came up to us again before we met up with King Raiol for our first mission. Scar and Stillian wanted to come along with us, providing that they heard about us going to destroy Taular. I agreed, and from that point on they decided to call me leader no matter what.

"King Raiol sent us on our first mission, to travel to the Beha Lake down south and destroy an encampment of Taular. Before we left to accept the job, I was asked to sign a blood contract with Raiol, pledging my and my squad's life-long service.

"In that very same mission we met Vizian, who was mourning over her brother. Vizian's brother had been taken in by the Taular and killed just mere hours ago. After we took care of the Taular, Vizian made a sudden turn around, begging us to allow her join our team. We agreed and our squad of six began doing King Raiol's jobs from then to now and beyond," Ike finally finished, leaving out Rewsha's story and her sad death.

"That's astounding; you all must have been very brave to take on those dark enemies yourselves," Crogar said with slight awe and Ike grunted, shaking his head.

"We did as we were told, when duty calls we answer to it. Cowardice is not allowed," he replied. Crogar gave a nod, proceeding to control his ship once again.

"I still think it's very honorable. However…why can't you remember anything before coming to Grantsleive, Ike?"

"That's a question I've been asking myself a lot lately. I don't understand it at all. It's as if there's something purposely blocking me from remembering, but what would I know? I'm much older than I've been, an old man..." Ike trailed his answer off, scratching his head, leaving the conversation at that. _An old man who should stop this futile attempt to still lead this squad and take missions…._

* * *

"Here we are, guys! Phoenicis!" Crogar called out. Everyone gave exhausted cheers as the ship docked and the captain put the anchor down.

"Oh! I can't wait; this is just exciting!" Vizian said as they began to walk off the ship. The emblem in Ike's pocket began to heat up considerably and as Ike gazed around he saw many people. However, these people were different, they looked just like Skezet, hawk laguz!

As soon as Ike realized this his vision went startlingly black, a vivid memory opening before his eyes of a huge war. Everything began to bombard him; it was as if a barrier had been lifted off his mind. Ike remembered everything, his father's cruel death, the Black Knight, King Ashnard and his terrible reign, Queen Elincia Ridell of Crimea the one he used to love, Sanaki of Begnion, and Sothe and Micaiah of Daein. He remembered the six different kinds of laguz, the cats, the wolves, the hawks, the dragons, the herons, and the ravens. Ike remembered all of this and more. What hit him the hardest was the memory of his mercenaries; all of them together. Ike gave an anguished strangled cry and felt his mind blank out.

* * *

"Ike…wake up," said a voice urgently.

Ike struggled into consciousness, seeing a blurry face looking down at him as he opened his eyes. He sat up to feel his head whirl, feeling immensely sick to his stomach.

"Don't push yourself too hard now; you've just recovered from a faint," the voice continued and finally Ike's eyes focused to find a tall tan man in front of him.

The man's skin was golden, he wore a green robe-like jacket that was open by the chest area and belted around his midriff. Behind the man's back were large brown stationary wings. His dark brown spiky hair was grizzled, his eyes a piercing brown color. Above his eyes the man wore a slightly faded red headband.

"Do you remember me?" the man asked softly. Then Ike suddenly gave a start as he realized he did. This was the hawk King of Phoenicis.

"Tibarn," Ike replied hoarsely after a moment and his hand was grasped by the hawk, who had a pleased smile on his face.

"Yes, you do remember. That's a load off my mind, Ike," the hawk king replied. Ike didn't know what to say for a long moment.

"However, you can't name me as the hawk king anymore; I've retried from that, but age has treated me well. As I see it has for you as well Ike," Tibarn continued and Ike gave a chuckle.

"Hardly, I am so old I'm almost useless," he replied, then Tibarn let lose a guffaw in return.

"Notice the keyword is 'almost'," the hawk king pointed out with a grand smile on his scarred face. "You have never changed Ike, in all the forty years I've seen scant of you. But where did all those gray and white hairs come from?"

"It's nature's way of coloring me as I grow older. It's been a long time but I'm back home..."

"You aren't back to visit; that's what I've heard. It seems you are here on business."

"So my squad has told you of the Taular?" Ike asked and Tibarn nodded.

"Nasty things those are. We don't know where they originate from or how they got to Tellius. We've seen peace, or what resembles it, for forty years after you departed from us. Thank the Goddess those Taular haven't breached Phoenicis. I've heard stories about them; how they irk some people."

"It's good that Phoenicis has seen great peace," Ike said, hearing a hoarse tone in his voice which Tibarn heard.

"Everyone is going to be so up in arms when they hear you are finally back."

The thought of his old mercenaries slipped into Ike's mind that this moment.

"What of Crimea and the Greil Mercenaries?" Ike asked and Tibarn gave a grimace.

"I went to visit them around ten years ago to check up on them; they seemed to be quite fine, if not a smaller group then when you left."

"My sister Mist?" Ike asked, feeling sudden homesickness pierce him.

"Aye, she married Boyd and they have three children under my understanding. Two boys and a girl," Tibarn answered and Ike felt a relieved smile pass across his face.

_My Goddess…I feel so old now…Mist has children…my sister is all grown up…_

"What about you Ike? Any fine lady gracing you?"

"My life has no time for a wife," Ike replied gruffly, making Tibarn chuckle.

"Well, no matter on that. What matters most is what's going to go down. Are you truly planning on ridding Tellius of all the Taular?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well, I put two and two together, that's the only reason why you are here, no?"

"My king, Raiol, his orders were plainly that I protect Crimea from destruction," Ike replied.

"I may seem old now but I know there's still life in this old shell of mine, ready to fight with and for you."

"Thank you for your support Tibarn. It is really unneeded however," Ike said and Tibarn waved him off.

"It's nothing, just paying my dues for a longtime war comrade of Tellius and a cherished ally."

"Who is the king of Phoenicis now? Considering you are retired," Ike asked. Tibarn gave a pleased chuckle, crossing his arms.

"My own son, Largron, graces the Phoenicis royalty now. My lovely wife, Kiara, and I are proud of our son."

Ike and Tibarn began to talk for a bit more until Tibarn was called out to make an errand.

"It was truly my pleasure seeing you again, Ike. May the Goddess bless you always," Tibarn said and Ike gave a nod.

"May the Goddess bless you and your family as well," he replied his voice slightly choked up. Then Ike felt woozy again and he laid back down, his eyes closing once more.

* * *

"Ike! Is that truly you?" Ike woke up to find two other Hawk laguz gazing at him incredulously.

"You two…Janaff and Ulki," Ike remembered the two laguz and Janaff bobbed his head.

"Yes! It's been such a long time Ike. Forty years doesn't agree with us. How have you been?" Ulki asked.

Ike groaned, feeling slightly heavy, but overall his mind was clear and he was awake. He rose to a sitting position and stretched.

"Surviving I guess you could say," he replied. Janaff chuckled with a wide smile, his eyes twinkling.

"When Tibarn spread the word that you had showed up here, man you should have seen the excitement going on! We decided to visit you secretly to make sure it was true."

"Why did you leave Tellius so long ago?" Ulki asked, to that Ike merely shrugged.

"I figured that Tellius didn't have any need for me anymore," he responded, sounding bemused himself.

"Whatever the case is, you're back. It's a huge load off our minds. How long do you plan to stay in Phoenicis?" Janaff asked.

"Two days; I wasted yesterday by fainting."

"I heard about that. What happened?" Ulki asked, cracking a knuckle softly on his right hand.

"As soon as I stepped into the port I was bombarded with memories of this place and collapsed. I'm not as young as I used to be," Ike replied with a whimsical smile. _Each time I see someone from my past I feel as old as a great grandfather…._

"None of us are Ike; that much is true," Ulki replied, then all three of them chuckled for a bit.

"Are you both still the eyes and ears of Tibarn?" Ike asked them, remembering the nicknames the old hawk king had called them by. Both laguz nodded their heads yes.

"We will never give up that aspect of us, no matter if we are growing old. Even if Tibarn is no longer our king," Janaff answered with a smile.

"Ike! You're finally better!" came a voice as Vizian burst into the room, startling both laguz.

"Oh, sorry about that," Vizian turned to the two Hawk laguz who nodded at Vizian's apology, forgiving her.

"Yeah, I do feel better," Ike replied after clearing the mucus in his throat, then saw Ulki and Janaff make their way to the door.

"Ike, it was good talking with you again, possibly we will have the chance to talk again before you depart tomorrow," Ulki said with a smile.

"Yes. Good seeing you both Janaff and Ulki," Ike replied, then the laguz soon left.

"What happened yesterday, leader? You had us all worried when you collapsed in the port," Vizian asked and Ike relayed to her all the memories that attacked him.

"That's why I was so subdued on the ship ride to this place. The memories were trying to break through my mind," Ike replied after he explained and Vizian looked at him with concern.

"As long as you're better now I'm fine. Tibarn has sent me to ask if you'd like to join him for dinner tonight, if you feel up to it."

"I'll go."

Vizian nodded, hurrying out of the room to relay the news to Tibarn, Ike watching her go.

_Vizian…._


	5. Chapter 5

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 5

* * *

"How is the food Ike?" Tibarn asked and Ike nodded, waiting till he swallowed before answering. He was seated in a grand dining hall, Tibarn and a female hawk were his only company for the present. The dining hall was embodied with green and yellow markings, the floor was cobblestone, but a thin red rug was laid out from the doorway to the large dinning table.

"It's really good. What's that spicy flavor I taste?" Ike asked. Tibarn gave a hearty smile and took a swig of water.

"It's none other than Scintillian flower buds. Before the buds open they taste pungently spicy. If you mix them correctly with boiled water and oil they lose their spicy taste somewhat, making them edible once ground up. Courtesy of my wife Kiara, here," Tibarn answered, with a flourish to his wife, who smiled from the praise.

Kiara was a small long blonde-haired hawk with golden eyes and speckled wings. She gazed around quite nervously, _probably wasn't comfortable around people she didn't know,_ Ike thought.

"So you are Ike, correct?" came a voice. Ike turned to find that he looked into the eyes of Phoenicis's own king as he entered the room. Two laguz guards branched off from the king's side and guarded the door.

"Yes," Ike replied, remembering the king's name to be Largron. Largron sat down at the head of the table and was served promptly, a hostess placing a napkin in his lap and asking him what he preferred to drink.

Largron was a blonde-haired hawk, with hazel eyes that shone with the notion of power and authority. His build was a mix between muscular and skinny. The wings behind his back were golden-brown flecked with some black mixed in as well. He wore clothes that looked similar to Tibarn's but much longer and more drapery like.

"It's an honor to be in your presence," Ike said and Largron gave a nod with a smile.

"As I am in the full honor of being in your presence. The legendary, noble hero Ike now sits at my table and dines with me. A satisfying prospect. Tibarn has told me much about you."

"Nothing bad I hope…" Ike trailed off and everyone at the table chuckled with good humor.

"Only the best of intentions Ike. No need to be concerned," Tibarn replied, the smile still on his face. Ike soon felt his ease coming back and released some tension in his neck and shoulders.

"What is your business here anyway Ike? I presume you weren't intending on staying here for a long time," Largron asked.

"Well, Largron, I was sent here by ship. I was only planning on staying here for two days or until my ship captain Crogar was done reinforcing supplies. I wasn't expecting to collapse into a dead faint after just arriving here," Ike replied and Largron was silent, contemplating his words.

"My true reason of coming back to this place was not simply to meet up with old allies, but on king's orders. He sent me and my squad here to destroy the Taular that have made an encampment here."

"I have heard of that, although the Taular have done nothing to mar our peace, I have heard that other nations face problems due to them," Largron's frown increased but an interested sparkle still stood out in his intense eyes.

"What do you know about their leader? Are the Taular here truly being led by a mere person?" Ike asked and Largron sighed as he tried to think, taking a small drink from his goblet.

"Ike, I will tell you the truth here frankly; I know very little of these Taular. In this aspect I will say that the only thing I know of from rumors is that this human is said to be reincarnated," The hawk king finally replied after a moment, putting his goblet down on the table once again.

"How?" Ike asked and Largron shook his head in bemusement

"As I've said, I truly don't know; in my honest opinion I don't care about it in the least. If it doesn't harm us we hawks are fine; we've stayed mutually neutral for a good long time. However, my father seems to have an interest in helping you out with these Taular after mentioning it to me that you have arrived here… Probable from wanting to relive old nostalgic war memories."

"Precisely son. As perceptive as always. You do our hearts glad Largron," Tibarn replied, butting into the conversation. Largron suddenly looked embarrassed as Kiara and Tibarn chuckled together, looking at each other.

"Please excuse my parents Ike; they do this a lot when we have guests," the Hawk King said and Ike shook his head with a rare smile.

"It's fine, Largron, parents usually love boasting about their children. It is only natural," The old mercenary leader replied. Largron gave a half smile at Ike's words before finishing his plate of food.

"What of your parents Ike? Do they still live?" the hawk laguz king asked after a moment and Ike gave a slight grimace as he answered, "Both have been dead, my mother died seven years after I was born. My sister Mist never got to truly know her. My father died when I was seventeen, about forty-four years ago."

"I'm sorry I asked, Ike," Largron said, looking shocked at the grizzled mercenary's words.

"Don't be sorry; I have learned it the hard way what regret truly feels like. However, I have moved on and there are more important things at hand then the past."

"Do you plan on taking down these Taular by yourself then, Ike?" the hawk king asked and Ike shook his head.

"I have my squad. And if anyone decides to help us they are more than welcome to," Ike replied, seeing Tibarn flash a white toothed smile at him.

"You interest me, Ike. That may be why my father had taken a liking to you so long ago," Largron said, a smile on his face.

"That could be the reason," Ike replied and chuckles sounded from his words.

"What's your initiative?" the hawk laguz king asked after he quelled his laughter.

"My ship is due sail for Port Toha tomorrow. After arriving a missionary will take me safely to Crimea where I begin my first half of the mission."

"Crimea would be the safest place to go to against Taular attack. I've heard the Crimean Royal Army is superb in the field of fighting."

"As of when I last fought alongside them, yes, I can fully agree with you."

"I recall from my father's stories that you had raised a large army just by yourself and destroyed the taint in this continent."

"That is wholly true, Largron," Ike replied and there was silence for a bit as everyone finished eating their food.

* * *

"Hey leader you're back from the dead!" Kailen said with a smile as Ike rejoined his squad in their chamber after the dinner.

"We thought you for a goner," Scar replied with a small belch; it was obvious he was slightly drunk.

"Then you guys would have to fend for yourselves," Ike replied and Vizian mockingly gasped in horror.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" she cried out playfully. Zaroe snorted with disgust at them all, keeping quiet.

"Tomorrow we set sail once more; make sure you don't leaving anything behind here. We won't be coming back," Ike replied and Vizian made a sad face.

"I kind of liked this place. The people are so interesting and not because they can transform into hawks," she said and Stillian nodded in agreement.

"Well, we are all glad you're back. Truthfully, even Zaroe was slightly concerned," Kailen said to Ike and Zaroe stiffened.

"I was not!" He exclaimed indignantly, making Kailen huff in exasperation.

"That's why I said 'slightly' Zaroe," the burly warrior replied to the assassin.

"Enough arguing, my head is pounding from it all," Ike growled, leaving the room to head back to the room he had been given, feeling his head and back hurt.

That next morning as Ike woke up he heard a knock on the door sound twice.

"You can come in," Ike called out, getting out of bed slowly, his arthritis flaring up. The door opened as a familiar looking blonde-haired laguz walked in.

"Skezet?" Ike asked, surprised, and the laguz bobbed his head.

"Good thing I caught you early. You're leaving today right, Ike?" Skezet asked. Ike nodded, getting up and out of bed, putting on his armor. Skezet looked at Ike's pocket, his gaze was searching.

"You still have the emblem with you?" the laguz asked and Ike fished it out of the pocket, the emblem glowing dimmer, but still warm to the touch.

"I've never wanted to get rid of it," Ike replied, hearing something in his voice that confirmed this. Skezet eyes seemed to have relief in them as he nodded.

"Keep it with you, it may serve as a good luck charm in the times to come. You may need it," The laguz's eyes looked troubled. Ike suddenly had the strangest feeling that the laguz was hiding something. He decided not to ask on it however

"I must go and serve the king now Ike, but I might see you off in the port," Skezet continued and this time he didn't vanish but walked out of the room instead.

* * *

"Hey Ike! You're not leaving till we say our goodbyes!" Janaff called out. Ike spun around as Ulki and Janaff came over quickly.

"See, I told you we'd find him again. He's not that hard to spot," Ulki said and Ike blinked once.

"Well Ike, we just wanted to catch you before you set sail, we also wanted to wish you good luck with the Taular. I heard they're a menace," Janaff said, patting Ike's back brotherly.

"Thanks for the support guys. If I ever need your help I'll be sure to call for you," Ike replied with a nod, feeling so worn out despite getting a goodnights sleep.

"I'll be sure to hear it," Ulki japed with a chuckle and Janaff turned to him, putting his hands on his hips defiantly.

"No, I'll see it way before you would!" Janaff retorted. Ulki heaved a sigh at this, as already expecting this would happen.

"You hear things faster than you can see Janaff. Must I always tell you this?" the larger hawk asked and Ike cleared his throat.

"Oh um, sorry Ike. I guess we'll see you sometime in the future right?" Janaff stammered, remembering Ike was still standing there.

"Ike! What's taking you so long?!" came Zaroe's voice and Ulki sniffed in disdain.

"Pretty impatient isn't he…?" Janaff muttered vehemently. Ike could agree with Janaff a hundred percent and snorted in amusement.

"It was good to see you Ike. We both mean that. We wish you the Goddess's blessing, always," Ulki said, surprising Ike by giving him a quick hug.

"It was good to see you both too," Ike replied to both grizzled laguz hawks, then walked over to Crogar's ship.

"All set?" Crogar asked as soon as Ike came aboard.

"Yes," Ike replied. Crogar hurried to lift up the anchor and unfurl the sails, ready to set sail once more.

"Onward to Port Toha!" the ship captain said and as the ship began to move, Ike could see both Janaff and Ulki wave goodbye in the harbor.


	6. Chapter 6

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 6

* * *

King Raiol couldn't wait; he was so full of excitement and so full of information he felt full to bursting.

"Wait till she arrives…she will be so astounded by my growth of knowledge she will finally fall to my charms," the King muttered, getting comfortable in his throne.

"You called for me Your Majesty?" asked a voice as a women appeared in the room, her long black hair tied in a long flowing braid down her back. Her eyes glowed a golden-red color and green flecked her palms. She was deathly pale; blackness outlined her whole body.

"Ah, Rewsha. A lovely sight to behold. Make yourself comfortable here, my lovely," King Raiol cooed, gesturing to a chair next to him.

"I prefer to stand," Rewsha's voice was cold, hostile, as she walked over closer.

"As you wish," King Raiol replied, beginning to get lost as he gazed at Rewsha, looking at her curves and slim figure. _No other women in all of Grantsleive will ever compare to Rewsha, no matter how many women I take to bed with me._

"Raiol, I am not in the mood for fun and games. State your business or dismiss me," Rewsha snarled, but King Raiol held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me just gaze upon your figure some more Rewsha, my lovely. It pleases me immensely for you to be here. Such is a rewarding treat," Raiol replied dreamily and Rewsha made a disgusted sound. Suddenly the green on her palms lit up and King Raiol yelped as a mental electric shock zapped his brain.

"You finished?" Rewsha asked in a mockingly sweet voice, a smirk on her face, and King Raiol nodded, looking startled and contrite.

"I'm sorry my lady; I just blanked out for a moment. Now about business; I've just sent Ike and his measly squad to Tellius. They were given the notion that the Taular have gathered in large groups there," King Raiol replied, with a slight stutter.

"Good, good. Those idiots won't even know what hit them. Especially Ike. Claiming he's such a big hero, well, he's in for a surprise. My precious Taular will be traveling to Crimea in the next few weeks. Crimea's capital shall fall as you commanded."

"Excellent," King Raiol replied and Rewsha suddenly put her hands on her hips.

"What will my reward be for this? Reincarnating me back into this pitiful world certainly wasn't part of the equation, right?" She asked dryly and King Raiol rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Oh I have a plan for you my darling."

"Be sure you stick to your plan, or my Taular will be what befalls your end," she said, now walking to the window.

"Leaving so soon my lovely? Why not stay for a while?" The king suggested, raising an eyebrow and Rewsha sighed.

"My Taular need me to relay the plans. Possibly next time, catch me when I'm not so busy," she replied and in her place a large black raven cackled, flying out into the black night.

"Yes my dear…I will catch you then. You will never escape from me Rewsha," King Raiol said, then began to chuckle maniacally.

_Soon Ike, the 'great Hero of Tellius, the Hero of the Blue Flames' shall fall due to his own demise!_

* * *

Two months of more sea travel, two more months before Ike and his squad could truly get down to business.

"How are you all doing?" Crogar asked. Ike smiled for it was a beautiful day and he was in a much better mood. However, doubts and questions still pricked him like thorns before he bedded down each night.

"Surviving, Crogar. That is what I have to do everyday." Ike's tone was slightly whimsical, making the ship captain chuckle good-naturedly. "However surviving seems much easier to deal with today."

"Glad to hear it. You know I've come quite attached to seeing you all here on board. It will pain me greatly to see you off in Crimea as I return to Tankant alone." the ship captain replied, the sadness in his eyes was ipso facto.

Once Ike and his squad were docked in Port Toha it was clear that Crogar was subdued, his usual sparkle in his eyes was dimmed and his smile had turned into a slight frown.

"Well men," Crogar began then paused, seeing Vizian's stare, before adding, "and lady. It was a pleasure sailing with you these past four months. I will not lie by saying that I have grown attached to seeing you guys on the ship with me. Keeping me company for four months. It feels as though I've know you all longer than that, and that's something I want to cherish. If you ever need my services again, don't hesitate to call for I'll come running, or sailing in this case. No matter where I am or how far away I shall be I will hear you out and come."

"Thanks Crogar. We appreciate that highly. Your generosity will not be forgotten," Ike replied with a nod.

The ship captain waved as the squad left the port and ended up in the village of Port Toha without looking back.

"So where's that emissary?" Zaroe questionably asked as Ike looked around. The old mercenary leader spotted a crisp man heavily armored looking straight at them as he made his way over.

The man had dark brown hair that was slightly visible from the helm he wore on his head.

A chinstrap beard was evident on his face and his gray eyes glared at them suspiciously. The man was of average size with strong looking legs and a slim build; _a man of good posture and authority and he knows it, _Ike thought, feeling slight respect for this man.

"You're Ike of IbfistOrder?" the man barked out the question and Ike nodded, gesturing to his squad.

"We are of IbfistOrder."

"Call me Baruge. King Raiol has told me much of your exploits. I am to take you to Melior where you can assist the monarchy from there," Baruge introduced himself; something dark was hidden in the man's green eyes.

"Fine," Ike replied and Baruge gazed around before spotting an inn before turning back to the grizzled mercenary leader.

"Rest up there, for tomorrow we will journey long and hard to Crimea's capital Melior," the younger man said. Scar and Stillian's eyes lit up at this news; they wasted no time hurrying to the inn.

"Oh those two…just like children…," Ike muttered then walked after them, leaving Baruge eyeing them with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Ike looked at the Emblem that night, gazing at its blue iridescence that night in the inn. It seemed to be glowing strongly now and felt warm to the touch. He closed his hand around the emblem, feeling its weathered texture in his calloused hand.

"There must be of some significance with this emblem and Tellius…Is the Goddess truly in this emblem?" Ike asked aloud hoarsely, feeling sudden emotion. His back twinged and Ike felt his face screw up in pain as he laid down, trying to alleviate the strain on his lower back. _I am getting too old for my squad…. While they are young and flighty I am old and weakened…. When can I gather the strength to tell them they don't have to follow me anymore? Probably when I'm dead and gone…_

"My mercenaries, I miss them…," he trailed off, closing his eyes, letting a memory take him away.

_"How can I expect you guys to become proper mercenaries if you won't follow simple orders?!" Titania cried angrily as she galloped to the scene on her white horse, her red hair tied in a long braid._

_"We couldn't just let the bandits get what they want. This is my sister they are holding captive," Ike replied defensively and Boyd clenched a fist, anger sparking in his green eyes._

_"I'll have you know my little brother is being held in there too! Who knows what those dastards have done to him!" he retorted. Titania huffed as the two of them bickered, her jaw unclenching and clenching._

_"Look, now that you've gotten into this mess, you are going to have to explain this to Greil as soon as we get back," the Second-in-Command growled, hefting her silver axe in her right hand._

_"It's all Ike's fault! He made up this huge scene and boasted that he would go save Mist and Rolf by himself!" Boyd pointed an accusatory finger and Ike whirled around in anger._

_"Stop making up stories Boyd! I said that I was going to save my sister! You obviously didn't have to come after me!" he yelled back. Oscar and Rhys hung in the back, silent, just watching them._

_"What am I going to do with you guys…?" Titania trailed off, shaking her head, and charged at the nearest Bandit, clashing her axe with his, destroying his defense easily._

"Titania…Boyd…Mist…Rolf…Oscar…," Ike murmured, clutching the emblem tightly into his hand, feeling emotion choke him. He spent the night lost in memories and soon his eyes closed once more, this time into sleep.

* * *

"Are you all rested and ready to go?" Baruge asked as he saw Ike in the bar the next morning, trying to wake up Stillian and Scar. Ike nodded his head then suddenly kicked Scar awake instead of shaking him further.

"Hey! What was that for?" Scar slurred and blearily glared at Ike who sent a glare of his own back to him.

"I've been trying to wake you two up for the past ten minutes. Don't you understand that we have a mission to do?" Ike growled dangerously, then Stillian leapt to his feet.

"Geez Scar! We totally forgot! I guess that bet last night was more important, eh?" he chuckled. Scar numbly nodded, pushing on his temples with his thumbs.

"Get yourselves fixed up. I may lose my patience with you two," Ike shook his head in disgust before clearing his throat of buildup and walked out of the bar.

Once Scar and Stillian got ready, both of them still looking unsteady on their feet, Baruge led them out of the inn and from Port Toha.

"How long have you been stationed here in Tellius, Baruge?" Ike asked the young man who sighed raggedly, a look of fatigue in his eyes at the question.

"King Raiol sent me here about a year ago, but only called for my service four months back."

"Have you ever heard of a noble man whom was called The Hero of the Blue Flames? He was the one that saved Tellius here," Ike asked and Baruge scratched his head.

"I've heard many stories, I have, but it just seemed so astounding how that man was able to take on a whole slew of opponents in one day without any of his men falling in battle. Also astounding was the fact that he was able to defeat a Goddess. That is something that legends are the stuff of."

"Well, I am that person. I am the Hero of the Blue Flames," Ike replied. Baruge looked at him before bursting in a guffaw.

"No way! I envisioned that hero to be much younger from the stories I've tolerated hearing," the young soldier replied after quelling his laugh and Ike only blinked.

"Do you?" Ike asked, hearing slight anger in his voice and Baruge nodded.

"How can I simply believe someone who may coincidently have the same name as the hero, but doesn't show characteristics of him?"

"Whether or not you choose to believe me, every word I speak of is truth. People just don't have long term memory spans; all their history fades into stories and memory. People may refer to me as the 'Savior' of Tellius, but who knows if they truly recognize my face after a span of time. It has been forty years since I've stepped in Tellius again…" Ike trailed off; Baruge still shaking his head amusedly.

"I don't know where you come from or who you truly are. However, I know for the slightest fact that the Ike I've heard of disappeared without a trace, never to be seen again."

Silence covered the both of them like a blanket as they continued to walk briskly. Soon it was late afternoon and there seemed to be a stronghold up ahead.

"Leader? Why are we deciding to walk to our destination? Wasn't there another alternative to getting to Crimea's capital?" Zaroe asked, that disdainful tone coming back into his voice.

"I guess King Raiol didn't want us to be swamped by Taular if they were already gathered here. He must have preferred we be taken in the lesser known entrance due to the fact that it is probably much safer for us to complete our mission," Ike replied, scratching his nose, and Zaroe's nostrils flared slightly.

"Absolutely, if I know King Raiol he would take the longer route if it proved it was safer," Baruge put in and Ike looked at him before returning his gaze back ahead.

"What I don't understand is why the king couldn't have searched for a little more information about this mission. Clearly we are in a place we have no knowledge of. Winged people that can change into hawks on islands. What's next, dragons?" Zaroe asked snootily.

"I've heard rumors that there are people that can change into dragons in this land. As far as I know I haven't seen any so they must be only just that, a rumor," Baruge replied, scratching his brown hair under his helm.

"They do exist. The dragon laguz live in Goldoa which is south of Gallia, where the feline laguz live," Ike felt himself blurt out, causing everyone to look at him.

"Don't talk garbage. You're making it seem as if you've been here before," Stillian replied, looking at Ike strangely with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to tell you all something…but right now it will have to wait," Ike replied, feeling suddenly distracted by something.

"Why can't you tell us now…" Zaroe trailed off as he saw three children dash over and bump into Ike, causing him to stumble.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! You have to forgive my children, they don't know their manners," A soft voice called out and Ike saw a blue eyed brown-haired woman hurry over, picking up one of the children, who squired rebelliously. All three of the children had green hair and blue eyes, one girl and two boys. Ike felt himself start to quake and the woman looked at him.

"You aren't hurt are you? My children have hard skulls," she asked, a concerned look in her blue eyes, and Ike shook his head. The woman put the child down, who then proceeded to race back to the stronghold, the other two children chasing after him with sticks as swords.

"I'm fine; please don't worry yourself over it," Ike replied. Suddenly the woman flinched as she heard his voice.

"Ike? Is that you after all these years?" she asked hoarsely after a moment, her voice sounding thick with emotion and Ike gave a nod as he realized he was looking at his sister.

"Mist…," Ike trailed off for suddenly Mist fiercely embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh Ike! I've felt so incomplete when you left so long ago. You don't understand, my dear big brother!" Mist managed to get out past her sobs and Ike shushed her, stroking her brown-haired head.

"Yes Mist, your big brother is back," Ike replied, feeling his own throat clog with emotion. _Mist…since when did you get older? It only seems like yesterday when you…were young like me…_

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ike, this is truly your sister? No jokes here, right?" Vizian asked, shocked. Ike nodded as Mist refused to let him go, clinging to him.

"Mist, you can let go now, I'm not going to disappear on you," Ike said and Mist pulled away, her blue eyes a teary red now.

"I've missed you so much, brother. Father and Mother were gone…but when you left…only Boyd was able to keep me going. I prayed for you every night, wishing that the stars granted you the right path," Mist replied, wiping her eyes and nose subtly.

"What of the others? How are they?" Ike asked, feeling suddenly so old and emotionally wrecked.

"Boyd is fine; we are married, me and him, producing the three lovely children you just seen. Rolf is mourning…Shinon had just passed away three months ago," Mist replied sadly. Ike flinched in shock as what she said was finally comprehended. _No…it can't be…._

"Shinon? Dead? How could this be?" Ike felt these questions leave his lips and Mist shook her head sadly with a grimace.

"A blood clot clogged the arteries near his heart two years ago…we tried every healer and healing strategy but to no avail. Shinon was given a year to live, but he exceeded that, taking it all in stride. It's still a surprise not to hear his degrading voice yelling at something or another in the stronghold."

"What of Titania? Is she…," Ike trailed off, dreading the answer and Mist sighed raggedly.

"Gravely ill. Tuberculosis struck her about three years ago; she hasn't left the bed since. She is…surviving," Mist replied. Ike made a fist and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, combating his inner emotions.

"My mercenaries…they are all dropping like flies," Ike moaned softly and opened his eyes, feeling Mist take his rough hand.

"Titania and everyone else left would be so elated to see you Ike. You aren't going to leave right?" Mist asked, a silent plea in her question, and Ike couldn't refuse. _I cannot avoid them after forty years…I owe them that much…._

"Take me to them," he replied, feeling numb. Mist began to lead him on to the stronghold, her touch gently and comforting in a way.

"You all can come if you'd like," Ike said hoarsely over his shoulder at his group and they nodded solemnly, following suit.

* * *

"She's right in that room, if she's asleep don't wake her, she is usually in pain when she is awake," Mist instructed as she and Ike stopped in front of a door.

Ike nodded, opening the door to Titania's room. This mercenary stronghold seemed to have aged without him, and sadness seemed to seep from every wall. _What happened while I was gone? If I had stayed…would any of this have happened?_

Ike saw her in the bed and forced himself not to scramble over to her. Titania did not look like herself, her fiery hair was limp, damp with sweat, her breathing uneven, and her skin was deathly blanched. He came over to the bed, seeing a dish towel on the beside table, most likely used as a cooling rag for a sudden fever.

"Titania?" Ike whispered softly, a grimace on his face. Titania's eyes fluttered; she had heard him, opening them to green eyes glazed over with pain.

"Ike…? Is this truly a dream…to see you…in front of me now? You've been gone for so long," Titania rasped as she recognized the old grizzled mercenary standing over her.

"I am here and this is no dream Titania," Ike replied solemnly, feeling his heart beginning to hurt. Titania reached up and stroked Ike's face as if desperate to memorize him, her fingers trailing a path down his cheek and to his beard.

"You've aged so much Ike…I suppose you could say the same for me too…," Titania said with a pained smile then hacked out a cough.

"Where have you been all these years Ike?" she asked, her voice now whispery soft, and Ike sighed raggedly.

"I've been serving under a new king…in a country far away from Tellius. He instructed that I come here and fight with the Crimean Royal Army against the Taular," he replied. Then Ike's eyes widened as Titania coughed again, this time for a longer duration.

"Ike…Crimea's capital Melior…is destroyed…nothing is left," Titania managed to get out after the coughs and Ike stiffened in horror.

"No…we were too late?" Ike asked, feeling urgency enter his voice. Titania's eyes closed for a moment in pain.

"Your arrival isn't to blame…Ike…You didn't know…the Taular had done this…," she replied after a hoarse sigh, then her eyes opened once more.

"You…must stop them…Ike. You are Tellius'…last hope…," Titania whispered hoarsely and sank back into her bed, her breath rising and falling as her body succumbed back to rest.

"Titania…," Ike trailed off, then saw Mist behind him, her eyes pooling with tears again.

"Even in her final months…she still has faith in me…," Ike stopped as his own eyes watered. He felt so shaken, something he hadn't felt for quite a long time.

"You…will be staying here…right? Everyone else still wants to see you and it's almost twilight. This area isn't safe to be out alone with your squad anyway in late hours," Mist asked, a beseeching look in her eyes. Ike solemnly nodded his answer, forcing the tears to recede as he tried to get his emotions in order.

"All right I'll spread the news. Boyd is probably sleeping, that lazy husband of mine…" Mist replied before walking out of the room. Ike squeezed Titania's hand and swore he saw a smile cross her lips briefly before he departed from the room as well.

"Ike! I heard you are back!" Ike spun around to find Boyd exit a room and stretch. The Fighter's green hair was flecked with grey speckles; he looked more ragged then when Ike last saw him.

"Yes…I was passing through to Melior and I saw Mist with the children. She begged for me to stay here before I leave for the capital tomorrow."

"Ike…golly it's been so long since I've seen your stern face. What a true surprise…honestly I wasn't expecting this," Boyd shook his head, scratching an itch on his neck.

"Where are the others?" Ike asked and Boyd grimaced.

"Rolf…you heard what happened through Mist I presume? He just stays locked up in his room, only leaving it to eat which really isn't much. Shinon's death has been hard on him."

"We may as well go help Mist with whatever we can, it is the least we can do," Ike replied and Boyd nodded.

* * *

After helping Mist prepare, they went through the house to alert the children and Rolf that it was dinnertime.

"Let's hope the children act polite in front of their uncle," Mist said nervously and Boyd gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry love; they will be perfect little angels," he replied affectionately just as the three children scrambled in.

"What's for dinner mommy? Please don't tell me it's goulash again," The girl asked then one of her brothers pushed her.

"Don't complain so much! Mommy will feed us whatever she likes," the brother replied and the girl put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Children! Settle down. You don't realize of course that we have a guest with us tonight," Mist chastised the children. They all stiffened and their gazes searched until their eyes met Ike's.

"Hey! That's that guy that we bumped into!" One of the boys said. Mist nodded matter-of-factly at him.

"Yes. You were very rude to Ike here, who is my brother, which makes him your uncle," she replied and all the children suddenly rushed over to Ike.

"We have an uncle now! That's awesome!" One of the boys said excitedly. Ike ruffled the boy's green hair with a smile.

"Call me Uncle Ike," Ike replied and Mist gave him an approving nod.

"I totally forgot to give you their names! The girl is Saryai, the other two boys are Gilroy and Samson," she introduced her children with an embarrassed blush.

"Fine children you all are. I'm happy to be your uncle," Ike said and the children began to chatter as they took their seats.

"Did you ask my squad if they want to share dinner with us?" Ike asked Mist, who nodded.

"I asked them, but they said they would rather you spent time with your old group for the night."

"Uncle? Are you staying here forever?" Saryai asked, her voice sounding meek, and Ike shook his head.

"I'm only staying for one night, I have to travel to Melior and help the surviving people," Ike replied; Saryai made a sad face at this.

"Oh please Uncle Ike! Please stay! You just came here!" Gilroy pleaded and Ike felt a chuckle burst out of him.

"Seems my children have grown quite attached to you, despite the five minutes they've known you," Mist replied with a soft laugh.

"They sure have," Ike remarked, then felt the smile drift away from his face as thoughts of Crimea's ravaged capital and Titania's words reentered his mind. Mist got up, beginning to serve the food which was fresh bread with a heavy serving of pork lion, a bowl of three leaf salad, and gravy spread for the meat.

"When did Melior become…destroyed?" Ike asked the question tentatively after a long silent moment. Mist sighed heavily as she finally sat down, Boyd rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"It happened about two months ago…news spread like wildfire all around the remaining villages of Crimea. I couldn't believe how fast Crimea's capital had fallen. It wasn't as it was during the Mad King's War with Melior still intact. The capital is completely destroyed; I bet that if you were to look outside in Melior's direction you'd still see smoke," she answered.

"Why would the Taular attack Melior?" Ike inquired and Boyd decided to answer this question.

"Well, I guess the Taular wanted to start with Crimea because it is weaker militarily and economically than the other countries. Still, it's a big shock all right."

"Uncle? Why are you going to Melior?" Samson asked the old mercenary leader meekly and Ike turned to look at his nephew.

"Well Samson, I was sent here, along with my squad, on a mission to help Crimea's monarchy. It seems we were too late…," Ike trailed off, feeling tired and sick of death.

"As Titania said, it wasn't your fault Ike…. You didn't know Taular were prepared to strike Melior," Mist replied. Suddenly Ike felt a wave of anger and his fist smashed on the table.

"Why didn't King Raiol tell me that the Taular were prepared to do this?!" he growled to himself and the children looked at him in shock.

"My king, Raiol, sent me here on a four months travel by ship. We made a quick stop in Phoenicis, but there wasn't any news of this occurring," Ike elaborated to the shocked faces that looked at him.

"Perhaps it happened unexpectedly. Your king didn't say that the Taular were to attack it when you asked, right?" Boyd asked and Ike shook his head.

"King Raiol told me the Taular were planning to attack Melior and sent me out the next day. He didn't give me a specific time or date that this would occur," he replied, massaging his temples, trying to figure it all out.

"Another thing happened when I arrived here. I fell into a dead faint the second I stepped foot into Phoenicis. I seemed to remember everything that happened so long ago. Before coming to Tellius…I didn't remember much of it at all," Ike continued after a moment of tense silence, then felt ashamed he mentioned this in front of his sister.

"I can't blame you on that, brother; age does strange things to the mind. Perhaps maybe you were so focused on other tasks that you blanked out on Tellius," Mist replied and Ike nodded, feeling relieved no one was affected by his words.

"That does make sense. However, why would it make me suddenly pass out in broad daylight?" the old mercenary leader asked. Mist and Boyd shook their heads, confounded all the same.

"Who knows Ike? Who truly knows what happens anymore? Will Tellius truly have peace? We were only getting started with all our lives and now another tragedy happens," Boyd responded, then silence filled the table as the old comrades and children ate.

Suddenly a shuffle of steps sounded and Ike looked up to see a man ragged by grief slouch into the chair he took.

"Mist…," the man trailed off and Mist swung her head to meet his gaze, then nodded, getting up to give him his dinner.

"Rolf?" Ike asked as he took a good look at the green haired man and Rolf flinched, gazing at Ike as if he was a ghost.

"Ike? It that you? Truly?" Rolf asked and Ike nodded, causing Rolf to chuckle slightly.

"I always knew you'd come back…Shinon even said it. Even in the weeks before he died," After saying this Rolf went silent again.

"Come on now Rolf, Ike is here; you can't be sad around him, he won't tolerate that," Boyd japed, trying to lighten Rolf and the mood up. Rolf listlessly picked at his food then looked at Ike.

"Why…did you leave for so long?" the green-haired archer asked and Ike sighed heavily as he recounted his tale.

"That's so…unfortunate. I'm sorry Ike," Rolf replied after hearing it all, a tone of sympathy in his voice.

"Rolf…you mustn't grieve; Shinon wouldn't want you to be shut in with all that sadness. He'd want you to live, to prosper and grow. If I know Shinon, I'd say he'd most likely want you to always heed your skills and be a part of the world," Ike said. Rolf paused and went rigid, saying nothing, his blue eyes scanning memories in his mind's eye.

"Ike…" Boyd trailed off, but no one said anything after that.

"Come, let's bring Titania her dinner," Ike beckoned after everyone had finished eating and Mist nodded solemnly, picking up an already filled plate of food.

* * *

"Titania?" Mist asked as she walked into the room and Titania moaned as she woke up, but this time she seemed to be in less pain.

"Mist?…You brought dinner?" she asked softly. Mist nodded with a genial smile, she and Ike coming closer.

"You stayed Ike," Titania gave a strained smile, pleased, her bleary eyes glittering with relief.

"Yes but only for the night. Tomorrow I'm heading out to Melior," Ike replied and the red-haired paladin managed a weak nod.

"Good…I am glad…leader…," she rasped. Ike stiffened as he heard his old second-in-command say this.

"That's…not a title you can call me anymore. I'm not a part of the Greil Mercenaries now. I haven't been for forty years," Ike replied and Titania's eyes showed ferocity in them, startling him.

"You are always a part of the Greil Mercenaries. We are a family and will stay that way, no matter where you've been or how long you've left us. You are still our leader Ike, no matter what," she said, her voice suddenly sounding stronger and full of conviction.

"Titania…" Ike trailed off, his throat clogged with emotion again. Titania began to explode into a hacking fit, her eyes squeezing shut as the pain in her chest escalated quickly.

"Titania!" Ike exclaimed in sudden fear as the paladin clenched her fists, trying to absorb all the pain without crying out.

"Ike…it's no use; she's had one of these fits before. They aren't as extreme as it was the first day she was diagnosed with this," Mist said, placing a hand on her brother's rigid shoulder.

"I've just…never seen her in this condition. Frankly it frightens me greatly," Ike replied, just seeing Titania's coughs getting wheezy and Mist gently led her brother out of the paladin's room, the coughs following Ike out the door.

"You can stay here. I'll check up on your squad for you, ok big brother?" Mist asked as she led Ike into a spare room and he felt suddenly overwhelmed. Mist was now acting like a mother, _well scratch that, she is a mother. _Ike thought and was reminded of his mother, of whom he didn't get the chance to know very well. _Where has the time gone? I can only just remember becoming a part of the Greil Mercenaries…. Now they are all broken up and…_

"All right sister," Ike replied, trying to force a grin on his face as he forced his thoughts from his weary mind, managing to make a grim half smile. With a start he remembered this place to be his old room where he used to make plans with Soren and retire after a long day.

"Mist, what happened to Soren?" Ike asked as he realized the mage was nowhere to be found in the stronghold.

"Soren left for Begnion about two years ago. They called him in for massive studies on the effects of wind magic on conserving electric. He hasn't sent a letter or came back here since. However his last words he said to me before he left were this: "If you ever come in contact with Ike tell him that I hope that no matter where he is that the Goddess better keep him safe and unchanged," Mist answered and Ike sighed, closing his eyes.

"That stubborn man…" Ike trailed off and Mist rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"I think you should rest now. So much has happened to you over these past months, you need to keep your strength up," she suggested, a concerned look in her face. Ike gave a fatigued nod, realizing how exhausted he was. He made his way over to the bed and sank into it, falling asleep at once, not caring is he was still in his armor.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Leader, get up, Mist is already preparing breakfast then we have to hustle over to Melior," said a voice. Ike groaned as he woke up, looking into the brown eyes of Zaroe.

"Remember me?" the assassin asked sarcastically, causing Ike to huff before clearing the stubborn phlegm in his throat. He sat up to hear his muscles creak from exhaustion and soreness.

"Why must you always be so coarse? Didn't get enough love as a child?" Ike asked with a growled as he stretched and Zaroe snorted in reply.

"Let's go," Ike said as he and Zaroe left the room and made their way into the kitchen where Boyd, Vizian, Kailen, Scar, Stillian, and Mist were already seated.

"Morning brother," Mist greeted with a genuine smile, then handed Ike an already made platter of drizzled egg sandwiches.

"Morning Mist," Ike replied and began to dig in, his taste buds complimenting the tasty breakfast. "Where's Rolf?"

Mist answered, "He already ate and is back in his room again."

"What compelled you to say what you said yesterday to him anyway? About Shinon wanting him to move on and all that," Boyd asked Ike, who finished chewing before swallowing.

"I felt it was the right thing to say," the grizzled mercenary only replied and there was silence for a moment.

"What are your plans?" Mist asked. Ike put his fork down and thought for a moment, feeling the wrinkles on his forehead bunch up.

"We are going to make our way to Melior as before, then help any of the living survivors out. If we find any Taular around, they will be killed," Ike replied, hearing a hardness in his voice.

"Seems sound. Do you need any rations or food?" she asked and Ike looked to his squad.

"What do you guys think? Do you mind my sister providing us with food to help us last for possibly three days?" Ike asked his squad who merely shrugged, not caring.

"I'll get right to it!" Mist replied, then spun off into the kitchen to prepare six ration bags.

"Your sister is really generous, leader," Vizian commented. Ike felt a smile spread across his face, staying on his lips.

"That's just the way I remember her, she hasn't changed one bit." _No mater how old I get she still stays the same…my beloved sister…_

After the breakfast, Ike gathered his ration bag and Ettard, then looked to see where the members of his squad were.

"I actually feel comfortable in this place. I don't know how to explain it, but I just do," Kailen remarked, looking back at the stronghold for a moment as Ike found them outside.

"We ready?" Ike asked as soon as they had all assembled. Mist flew out of the door and embraced Ike, emotion poling in her blue eyes again.

"Ike, you must come back! I beg you, one day is not long enough to replace lost time together," Mist pleaded tearfully. Ike gave a nod, feeling chocked up all over again. _What if I never came back here again? My sweet sister…._

"I will try to return Mist. I promise, my little sister," Ike replied as Mist drew away, her tear filled eyes closing in pain

"We will all be rooting for you here-" Mist stopped as Saryai, Gilroy and Samson burst outside and surrounded Ike, sad looks upon their young faces.

"We are going to miss you, Uncle Ike," Saryai said. Ike heard a soft snort come from Zaroe which he and everyone else ignored.

"I will miss you all as well, Gilroy, Samson, and Saryai. Become healthy, strong and always believe in yourselves," Ike replied, then the three children took turns embracing him.

"We ready squad?" Ike asked and they all roared as he began to lead them away from the mercenary stronghold. Ike looked back, seeing Mist and the children waving goodbye.

"Those children are like little angels from the heavens," Vizian sighed with a small gushy tone in her voice. Ike turned to look at her for a quick moment.

"They seemed really attached to you as well," she continued and Ike looked away again, feeling pain lodge in his chest. Baruge suddenly appeared and rejoined the squad, looking solemn.

"Where have you been?" Ike asked. "I figured you were with the squad."

Baruge answered, "I've been around; while you guys took that pit stop I overheard some news."

"Of what sort?" Ike inquired, the vagueness of the young man's answers annoying him greatly. Baruge shook his head at Ike's tone of voice.

"Nothing in the least to raise suspicion. Merely it is just more on Crimea's capital Melior. There is word going around that people are still surviving somehow in the eaves of the rubble."

"Well, then we have to up our pace if we can expect to catch them before they drop dead," Ike replied, and Vizian seemed to flinch at his words, her green eyes going wide with shock.

They walked briskly, silence floating around until Kailen finally spoke.

"Ike…how long have you know those mercenaries back at that stronghold?" he asked and Ike slowed his pace a bit, turning to face Kailen.

"My father was the actual leader of the mercenaries, after he and my mother had Mist and I, he brought us up as mercenaries. My mother had died when I was younger, so my father was all that Mist and I had. When my father died about forty-three years ago I was the next in line to be the leader of the mercenaries; I was only seventeen years old," Ike answered.

"So young!" Vizian's eyes widened with intrigue and Kailen gave a grave nod.

"Your father must have been really great, Ike. I don't know why, but I feel that he must have been an honorable and just man," Scar said and Ike gave a half smile at the scarred warrior.

"That is correct Scar; he was my only parental figure in life so naturally I looked up to him for everything. He was honorable and just as you have said. I aspired to be as great as him, I guess you could say I achieved my wish in the most twisted way possible."

"How?" Stillian asked.

"My father and his old rival Zelgius began to spare in the Gallian forest at night where we had fled to when Crimea was declared war on. I found my father out in the woods that same night, but before I could help him he was fatally stabbed in the stomach. Quickly I carried him back to the fortress to try and save his life but…he died in my arms along the way. His last words to me were to live in peace and take care of the mercenaries and my sister Mist…," a grave and slightly remorseful tone was in Ike's voice as it trailed away. Vizian closed her eyes, looking away in remorse.

"That's…pretty deep Ike," Kailen remarked, looking sorrowful himself.

"Sometimes I do wonder if I had been as great as my father was in those times. Even now I still think of it," Ike continued, then Vizian suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are Ike, you were and still are. You are the greatest squad leader I've ever been under service of," the healer replied and Ike gave a smile of gratitude at her.

"Thank you, Vizian," he said, pushing away the doubts that still pricked him. Kailen gave Ike a playful nudge with a knowing smile.

"I think she means the 'only' squad leader," he japed, causing Vizian to splutter at this, causing some chuckles.

"Whatever; he's still the greatest I've ever known. Those other mercenaries are lucky to have you," she responded and Ike closed his eyes, feeling suddenly regretful.

"I don't command them anymore…I left them due to my own ignorance and selfishness," he replied and Kailen shook his head.

"That's not true. I've seen the way your sister, her children, and that man Boyd act around you. They still think of you as their leader. I don't know how I sense it, but I do, and we both know that's the truth," the warrior said. Ike heaved a deep sigh, not wanting to say anymore.

Ike and his squad reached Melior by the beginnings of late afternoon; everyone gasped as they saw the smoke and fire that was still raging after two months. Baruge looked indifferent as he simply stated "Well, my mission is over, I'll be traveling back to Port Toha now."

"Don't go yet Baruge!" Vizian suddenly cried out and Baruge looked startled at her tone of voice.

"Can't you just stick with us? Considering that King Raiol may not have another quest for you, it would be so boring just lazing around that port all day and night. Stick with us! Ike please say you agree with me!" Vizian turned to Ike who turned to Baruge.

"Your choice," Ike only replied curtly and Baruge blinked at this turn of events.

"Although it is true that King Raiol's plans with me may be finished, it would be unfitting for me to join your group. I'm solitary, I fight my battles on my own."

"It's better if you stick together with other people; you make friendships and stick together," Scar said and Baruge looked from Vizian to Ike to Scar.

"Fine…I'll come along," Baruge finally relented. Vizian gave an excited smile to this and clapped her hands together.

"Welcome to the group Baruge! Now we are seven strong; my favorite number!" she giggled and Ike rolled his eyes.

"Let's keep going, no more wasted time now," Ike said, then they all began to pick up the pace where they left off.

Melior was in ruins and as Ike walked through the destroyed front gates he could see black dust, ash, coal and fires. _That is true dark magic residue… _Ike thought. He could see many houses and stores had been warped by the dark magic.

"This is horrible. There's no life in sight," Stillian remarked and Ike looked around.

"Let's go by the royal castle, perhaps some of the royalty and Crimean Royal Army are still alive," Ike suggested. Everyone picked their way around rubble, blackened mud, broken cobblestones, and rusted weapons.

"How quickly this place had fallen…" Ike murmured softly, remembering when Melior had been at its prime. _That happened after I helped it regain its glory after Daein's invasion…_

"Ike! I just saw something dart away into that house there. It may be a Taular!" Scar called out, rupturing Ike out of his thoughts as he looked to where Scar pointed. They all burst into a run, jumping over large piles of rubble when necessary.

They stopped in front of an establishment, their chests heaving, seeing a figure disappear into the door that was left slightly ajar.

"Come on, let's go," Ike said and pushed open the door to find darkness swallowing their vision of the inside of the establishment.

"Hm…doesn't seem to contain anyone," Kailen observed as they all walked into the room. Suddenly a flicker sounded and a lantern was lit, illuminating the area. Ike soon realized that swords and daggers were all unsheathed and pointed at them, close enough to brush against.

Zaroe exclaimed a foul curse and a dagger twitched at the sound. Ike gazed at the faces that were now visible, seeing men ragged beyond belief.

"Pretty desperate to kill us mercenaries, huh?" Ike asked sarcastically, however the swords and daggers didn't move an inch.

"Who are you and what is your business for intruding?" A gruff man asked as he stepped closer to the grizzled old mercenary and Ike stiffened as he recognized the voice. It was Kieran.

"We followed one of yours running to this place and my squad figured it was a Taular," Ike replied bluntly. Kieran gazed at Ike's squad suspiciously for a moment, his rusty red colored eyes hard.

"Who commands you?" he asked them, but Ike answered for him, "King Raiol of Grantsleive."

"That name means as much worth to me as an empty chamber pot. What compelled you to come to Melior?" Kieran barked the question.

"My king ordered us to travel to here and help Crimea's capital and their army out," Ike fired back just as quickly. Suddenly Kieran burst into laughter, doubling over slightly, his guards not even joining in, solemn frowns on their gaunt faces.

"Seems as though you were too late," he replied after he quelled his guffaw and Ike's blue eyes narrowed.

"We knew that the moment we heard the news," Ike replied, hearing an angry snarl in his voice. Kieran suddenly stiffened at Ike's tone, something shining in his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked curtly, hiding his previous emotions well with composure. Ike answered, "I am Ike."

"That can't be possible," Kieran shook his head and Ike's grizzled eyebrows rose in question.

"Why not?" he asked gruffly. Kieran seemed to be struggling with his emotions as if denying an inner thought.

"The Ike I knew had left Tellius years back; he was never seen of or heard again. You can't be the same Ike who stands in front of me now," he finally replied and Ike snorted.

"Who you see in front of you is only one person. I can't think of any other Ike besides me, unless I am truly that old. Just because I look older and sound more gruff doesn't make me any different than forty years ago." The old mercenary leader said. Kieran's sword wavered then dropped to his side.

"Ike…I still can't believe your claims. Guard! Illuminate the entire room," Kieran commanded and a guard ran off to heed the order. Soon the whole room became bright as lanterns were lit all over the room's area. Ike squinted at the sudden brightness and Kieran almost did a double take.

"That blue hair and headband! There's no mistaking it, you truly are Ike!" Kieran gasped out and everyone mirrored his shock as they took a good look at Ike, recognizing him.

"Please forgive me for being so brash," he continued, taking a knee, everyone around him doing the same.

"Forgiveness granted," Ike grunted, not familiar to being bowed to. Kieran got up and sheathed his sword, indicating for everyone else to do the same. Ike heard a breath of relief come from Vizian as the weapons disappeared.

"Ike…it has been so long since I last saw your stern face, regardless of your age, " Kieran said with an amused smile and Ike shifted a foot with a small half smile of his own.

"Everyone seems to be telling me that a lot," he replied dryly, some people chuckling to that.

"What happened to you guys? Assuming you are all that's left of the Crimean Royal Army."

Kieran's smile disappeared as Ike asked this, an uncomfortable look coming back into his red eyes.

"Come walk with me Ike."

Ike held up a hand, indicating that his squad members stay put. Kieran led him back outside the establishment to the now darkening sky.

"About two months ago, Queen Elincia ordered me to keep watch for the night. Another guard and I kept watch till well after midnight, having a short conversation every now and then. Once the moon was a quarter down in the sky I heard a growl and saw a Taular gazing at me.

"Quickly and quietly I motioned for the other guard to alert the royalty and army. As soon as he moved the Taular was suddenly in front of him and gouged his chest out with a shadowy dagger. I called the alarm and unsheathed my sword, killing the creature right then and there.

"Soon the army had rushed outside and Taular materialized from the air, catching some off guard. They were killed and I teamed up with Oscar on taking out Taular, some of them putting up a good fight. The city became alive with screams as we realized that Taular were all over Melior. Oscar was suddenly struck down by a flash of lightning magic and didn't get back up. Then a woman stood in the distance, her pale skin glowing, and she sent me a twisted malicious smile. Then my vision went black as dark magic was summoned from the woman and the city exploded with pressure.

"I woke up later on to see Melior completely destroyed; some people were still barely surviving but they died later on. Oscar was still laying motionless, although blood still seeped from his ears and head. Even though we were huge rivals I still mourned over his death. He was a very honorable man throughout it all, dying with a weapon in hand. I shall never forget him or the other men who had given their lives to the Taular." Kieran stopped his story for a second, his fist clenching in anger and contained emotions.

"I found other surviving members of the Royal Army, and led them on through life in ruined Melior. Even to this day, two months later I still think of Oscar," Kieran told the story and Ike sighed heavily in grief.

"What of the Monarchy? Is Queen Elincia…" Ike trailed off, dreading the truth and Kieran looked at the castle that no longer was.

"Dead. As well as Geoffrey, the rest of the Royal family, and more than half the Royal Army. Their bodies, we couldn't find them."

"So many deaths…Oscar…Shinon…even Queen Elincia is dead…" Ike felt sudden tears well in his eyes. Kieran looked away while Ike closed his eyes, forcing the tears away. _I…can't take all this grief anymore… I can't…_

"Let's go back," Ike's voice was now rough sounding with held back emotion. Kieran nodded just as a large Taular leapt onto his back. It used its large dagger to gouge out Kieran's lower spine in a blur, snapping it with its teeth, blood spraying the air.

"Kieran!" Ike cried out in alarm as blood splattered against his armor. He unsheathed his Ettard, already slashing it down onto the Taular. The dark creature screeched, sinking to the floor, dead, cut clean in half.

"Kieran, speak!" Ike exclaimed as he came over, then shook the old Crimean Royal Army commander. Kieran moaned, training his gaze up at Ike, blood welling in his mouth, spilling out the sides.

"Ike…you must…go to Begnion…they will…help you kill the Taular…" Kieran managed to choke out before he died.

"KIERAN!" Ike roared aloud in pain; another noble person was now dead. _Elincia, Shinon, Oscar, Geoffrey, and now Kieran?_

"What happened?!" A guard cried out as everyone raced to the scene. Ike struggled to stand up, feeling overexerted.

"Taular," Ike answered bitterly, hands clenching in white rage. Everyone turned their gazes to the cleaved Taular on the floor, the blood a puddle on the ground.

"You killed the Taular?" Scar asked as Ike sheathed his Ettard without another word, beginning to walk, trying to quickly get away from the sight.

"Wait Ike!" someone called out and Ike saw Vizian rush after him, concern in her eyes.

"Let Ike go Vizian," Kailen called out, causing Vizian to stop in her tracks as Ike continued to walk on.

"I…will never the be the same again…" Ike's voice was hoarsely and whispery soft as shock came over him, blocking any other emotions.

-Line Break-

Ike returned to the establishment where it seemed everyone had been waiting for him, solemn, grim, and sad looks on their faces.

"Ike…" Kailen trailed off and Ike nodded mutely, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say.

"We buried Kieran where he died. We thought that we'd let you know that."

"What do we do now? We obviously don't have another objective," Zaroe called out, his voice slightly accusing.

"Kieran told me before he died that he wanted us to head to Begnion, they'd help us with extricating the Taular once and for all," Ike answered, his voice not sounding his own. It was almost brutal, cold in its own self, making Zaroe's and Kailen's eyes widen slightly.

"Let's go," the worn out mercenary leader ordered in a growl, making an about face to leave once more.

"Ike, it's dark out. Shouldn't we rest up till tomorrow?" Vizian asked meekly and Ike spun around with a glare.

"Do you want the Taular to pick you off and massacre you while you sleep? Do you want them to rip and bite your spine out with their teeth like Kieran had?" he asked coldly, the tone in his voice making Vizian flinch in horror.

"I'm sorry…Vizian…and everyone. Kieran's death has shaken me that's all," Ike continued gruffly to the shocked looking faces that now looked at him.

"What of the Crimean Royal Army?" Scar asked. Ike turned and replied emotionlessly, "They can do what they like. They can choose to follow or not, it matters not to me."

* * *

Soon Ike, the Crimean Royal Army, and his squad had left Melior behind, walking without saying anything to each other, walking at a hard pace A grim silence stole over them all, staying that way till the moon was about to set.

Ike suddenly swerved in his path, heading for the village Tangret that was up ahead. No one questioned him, although Ike could hear sighs of exhausted relief behind him. They went to a nearby inn and put in their share of coin for the night.

Ike felt as though he wanted to slaughter any Taular in sight for killing Kieran, Oscar, Elincia, and Geoffrey. He personally wanted to spread their guts about on the ground, to hear their screams alleviate the pain inside his heart.

As Ike was ready to go to sleep, the dawn light showing in the window suddenly all the anger rushed out of him and he felt so listless and weary.

"What's wrong with me?" Ike asked hoarsely, clutching at his throbbing head as he sank into the bed, feeling ready to upchuck.

"Ike…You are having a slow breakdown," replied a voice and Ike looked around, startled, before his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Great…now I'm hallucinating too," he said aloud dryly. Ike was prepared to go to sleep until a blonde-haired figure appeared in his room. Then Ike remembered who this person was with a start.

"Skezet?" Ike asked and the laguz nodded, walking over closer to Ike, a grim look on his face.

"What's happening to me?" Ike moaned softly as he covered his face and Skezet put a warm hand on Ike's shoulder briefly.

"All these deaths in one year have changed you. They were all people whom were close to you, Ike."

"Soon Titania may be…no I mustn't think of that!" Ike murmured fiercely, rubbing his temples to try and push the migraine out of his head.

"What are your plans now?" Skezet asked, as if trying to change the topic, and Ike gave a sigh, feeling so tired. However he knew he couldn't push Skezet away.

"A slaughtered Crimean Royal Army commander told me to go to Begnion, who will help me with the Taular."

"Begnion has been keeping tabs on the Taular for ten years since they have suddenly shown up in Tellius. The Empress makes sure of that."

"Why didn't she help Crimea after its mass destruction? Or at least prevent it?" Ike's question was soft with anger and Skezet shifted uncomfortably.

"The Empress…she sort of lost power about eight years ago. Her lord husband, Theodore, took over the reign of Begnion," the laguz replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed and Ike blinked.

"Why hasn't the Empress fought back for her power?" he asked, confounded. Skezet shook his head, just as mystified.

"Without the Goddess' influence Sanaki has no true power or rule. The people over those long years became used to a world without a Goddess. However you and I both know that Goddess Yune still looks over the world, in that emblem in your possession," he answered after a moment, gesturing to the pocket Ike kept the emblem in.

"So how is Sanaki to help me if she has no military or political power now?" Ike asked and the laguz stood up.

"Sanaki has a half-sister, Queen Micaiah, who can harbor the Goddess's voice," Skezet answered. Ike found himself scanning memories of Micaiah, and her ever loyal bodyguard Sothe.

"The Silver-Haired Maiden was to be the true ruler of Begnion?" Ike asked and the laguz's head bobbed in reply.

"Isn't Queen Micaiah in Daein now as their ruler?"

"Correct. Daein has prospered since your departure under King Sothe's and Queen Micaiah's reign," the laguz answered, causing Ike to become lost in thought.

"What of Gallia? Have the other feline laguz gotten wind of this situation?"

"King Skrimir has set up a neutral policy since the war ended forty years ago and he came into power."

"So Skrimir is a king now…" Ike trailed off to himself, feeling a half smile stretch across his face, the smile startling him slightly. "How do you know everything about the other countries? It confuses me, however it is very helpful."

"It's almost as if I can see visions; I have these strange spells that tell me everything in the world at the present. Even this power I have of being in another place is natural as well. I was born with these powers possibly, but I don't question them; they help me in all that I do. I believe I may be what is called in these lands as a prophet. However I don't really believe in that label. I just do as Largron commands, informing him if his rules and orders are just or if they will sow consequences."

"Why do you watch over me? Or at least come seek me out?"

"It feels strange, but I believe that it is something the Goddess wants me to do."

"That's…nice I suppose."

"I must go now Ike. Perhaps I shall be able to visit you again," the laguz said, then disappeared. Ike gave a sigh, taking off his armor, and collapsed into sleep. The sadness and pain still lingered in the back of his mind as he felt his conscious give way to sleep. _I must not let another one of my friends or cherished allies die!_


	8. Chapter 8

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 8

* * *

"How far is it to reach Begnion from here?" Scar asked Ike who turned around and replied, "My guess would be around three days." They were on the road once again, they decided to spend one day in Tangret to rest up and restock their food rations before setting off the next day. Ike was feeling much better than he had; he felt more in control than he was the day before, but he still felt grim.

"Not bad," Baruge commented and Vizian gave a bobbed nod.

"So Baruge, where did you originally come from until you were stationed here?" Ike asked the young man.

"I was born in Stanler, the city south of Ansandra. I was fascinated by my older brother, who was aiming to become the commander of an army one day. He would train day and night with all kinds of weaponry.

"Finally he was called to a place named Quintalus way up in the north; he never returned or sent us a letter after that. When my brother was gone then I could focus on being great myself. My real accomplishment came when King Raiol had noticed my training from afar and enlisted me into his service. I felt so elated to tell the truth and after agreeing to the King's terms I raced to breach the knowledge with my family. My father was overjoyed at my skills impressing the king; however my mother wasn't so sure.

"The King took me to Tankant where he upped my training and skills, putting me into his revered army, the Closians. My young world only looked up as I was able to fight in actual battles and an occasional territory skirmish. As I grew older I became sick of what I used to love and asked King Raiol if I could resign. He refused, but instead sent me here in Tellius. He told me if I refused to fight then I'd be stuck here as an emissary for any people coming from Grantsleive.

"After, I'd say, fifteen years of no contact, the King contacted me through letter, explaining that you six would be journeying here and my job was to take you to Melior safely," Baruge finally finished, heaving a sigh.

"He could have just let you go without causing all that trouble for you in the first place. Sometimes I wonder how King Raiol makes his decisions. Possible his bronze robe helps him out," Zaroe said darkly and Baruge faced him.

"Well King Raiol hates it when things don't go in his favor; I've known this for quite some time now."

"Typical of a king…they always think too mighty of themselves."

"Not all kings are that way Zaroe. It all goes back to how they used to live," Ike replied gruffly, thinking about King Ashnard of Daein and his heinous rule over Crimea.

"People get all self-righteous when they realize they are important. However the true kings are the ones that rule with compassion and heart," Baruge said.

"Correct Baruge," Ike replied with a simple nod. Baruge gave an embarrassed smile of his own. _I guess he's not very used to getting praise. _Ike thought to himself.

"What's that?" Stillian asked abruptly, pointing at a blue object speeding to them. Ike narrowed his eyes at the thing, then realized that it was a large blue cat.

"Hey Ike! Long time no see, huh?" came a voice; the cat had changed into a human and began to walk over.

"Ranulf?" Ike called out, surprised, and Ranulf gave a slow nod as he got closer, finally in front of Ike.

"Hey hey now! I'm friendly, I won't bite! No need for concern," Ranulf put up his hands in mock surrender as Ike's large group drew their weapons with suspicious looks.

"Put away your weapons. Ranulf is no threat to any of us," Ike commanded and his extended squad hesitated, before sheathing their weapons.

"Still as gruff as usual aren't you, Ike?" Ranulf shook his grizzled blue-haired head with an amused smile.

"You should know I'll never change Ranulf," Ike replied and Ranulf suddenly straightened his posture.

"Well, Ike! Word has gotten around that you're present in Tellius once more. Gallia was in an uproar. King Skrimir sent me out to find you to prove that whether this was true. Seems it was after all, and I'm mighty glad to see you again after, what, forty or so years?" the cat laguz said. "Where are you off to anyway?"

"Begnion. Kieran of the Crimean Royal Army had told me to go there before he died. He said that Sanaki might be able to help me with the Taular."

"The Taular…nasty stuff; good luck with that, Ike. However I know you'll do fine. Age won't bring you down, just as it won't bring me down either, or bring me any closer to being young again."

"Thanks for the support, Ranulf. I'd ask for you to come along, but I know Gallia is under neutrality rule now."

"King Skrimir had learned his place forty years ago, vowing to never let his hot temper flare ever again. He hasn't lifted a claw to fight in years, the lazy oaf," the laguz responded and a snort was heard from behind Ike.

"Well, I may as well lead you through to Serenes, but that's as far as I'll go, those Herons are mighty protective, let me tell you."

"That's much appreciated Ranulf," Ike responded and Ranulf bowed his head slightly.

"Anything for an old friend," the laguz replied, then they began to move on their way.

"So you transform into a cat?" Vizian asked Ranulf and he turned to look at her with a grand smile.

"Yes fair lady. A nice, cuddly, warm kitty," the laguz replied. Ike turned to give Ranulf a strange look, causing the laguz to chuckle. Vizian blushed at the title Ranulf called her by.

"That's fascinating, a land where mere humans turn into animals. I wonder what else this land has in store for us," Kailen remarked and the laguz turned to the burly warrior.

"Oh, there's the dragon laguz in Goldoa, the hawk laguz in Phoenicis, the raven laguz in Kilvas, and the wolf tribe in Hatari which is past Daein in the north," the laguz replied, his words making Kailen's eyes widen.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you'd be so knowledgeable," Vizian commented and Ranulf smiled at her again.

"All the best from the right hand of Gallia's king!" he replied boastfully, causing Ike to shake his head, amused. They continued to walk, Scar, Stillian and Kailen asking Ranulf more questions about himself and Tellius, which he was happy to answer about. Ike was lost in thought as they continued to walk on.

The day soon turned to night again and Ranulf decided to room with Ike's group in the inn of the village Staket. Ike didn't mind and soon he could hear Ranulf's excited talk through the tine inn walls as he tried to sleep that night.

"Thank Ashera above that Ranulf wasn't injured…he is the same as when I last saw him. However his goofiness…" Ike trailed off as he said a joke that made him and whoever he was talking to burst into laughter.

Once Ike awoke in the morning his back hurt him immensely to the point where he couldn't move.

"Vizian!" Ike roared and soon Vizian came scrambling into his room, looking disheveled from sleep.

"Ike! What's the matter?" she asked urgently and Ike felt a fresh flame of pain make him contort his face, giving her his answer.

"Wait right there Ike! I'll be right back." Vizian replied before racing back out of the room.

"I can't move as it is Vizian…I have no desire to make the pain worse," Ike muttered humorlessly as Stillian, Scar, Zaroe, and Ranulf came into his room.

"We heard your scream! Are you all right?" Ranulf asked and Ike shook his head.

"It's just my damn back preventing e from moving." Ike managed to spit out past another rush of pain.

Vizian shouldered past everyone gathered in the room, holding a potion in her hand.

"Here." Vizian replied and Ike gingerly reached up with his hand, feeling his back twinge in warning at the movement. Once Ike grasped the potion he drank it and waited for the warmth to spread through his back.

"Leader, you mustn't strain yourself so much…" Vizian trailed off as she saw the look in Ike's eyes.

"I am getting too old for all of you; I think that you should have a younger leader who could relate to all of you. However you are stuck with me…" the grizzled blue-haired mercenary growled and Vizian just looked at him.

"Ike…you know that isn't true…we all respect you. You are unique, and age doesn't matter in the least. We continue to follow under you because you were in our lives for twenty years," Kailen replied and there was silence for a long moment.

Ike slowly sat up with a small wince and shooed everyone from his room.

"Get ready everyone, we leave as soon as I call for you." Ike ordered and everyone nodded before departing from his room. Once they left Ike massaged his temples as he was always inclined to do before getting up to put his armor.

Once they all were assembled they left Staket and continued on their way to Serenes Forest.

* * *

Around late afternoon a large misty forest came into view and Ike paused at the sight, Ranulf coming over to stand beside him.

"That is Serenes Forest Ike. Quite a shock to see it healthy looking huh?" Ranulf asked. Ike nodded wordlessly, looking at the forest, quite amazed.

"Last time I've seen this forest it was much smaller," Ike answered with a sublime shake of his grizzled head. Ranulf spread his arms with a flourish at his words.

"You mentioned the Herons are inside. How many are they now?" Ike asked and Ranulf shrugged. "Last I've seen there must have been about five of them. Who knows how many there are now."

"Well, this is all I can do now for you. I wish you luck on your mission Ike. It was swell seeing you again," Ranulf said, giving Ike a manly pat on the shoulder.

"You too Ranulf. Give Skrimir my regards," Ike replied with a nod. Ranulf smiled, already transforming into a cat again. He was gone in an instant, a blue blur racing through the plains back to Gallia.

"You know some strange people Ike," Kailen remarked, still looking after where Ranulf went and Ike shook his head.

"And they are about to get weirder," Ike muttered, heading into the Serenes Forest, his squad of seven and the rest of the Crimean Royal Army following him suit.

Birds chirped and the sun shone though the green trees, creating flittering rays of light over the squad as they trudged through the forest.

"This is magnificent!" Vizian gasped with awe as a Tiger Swallowtail butterfly fluttered around her head once before flapping to a flower.

"What's the deal with this forest, Ike?" Kailen asked and Ike was ready to answer until someone stepped from the trees to stand in their way.

"Halt! Who are you?" barked a voice suspiciously. Ike turned to find himself looking at a raven laguz.

"We herons are to be feared!" another voice sang out as a female heron laguz stepped out from behind the raven, a hard tone in her voice.

"I'm Ike," Ike replied and the raven laguz shook his head with a shrug.

"That name means nothing to me. You are an intruder, leave Serenes Forest posthaste!" he ordered, eyes flashing dangerously. Ike was ready to turn around and command his squad and the army to leave when a large black raven flew from the trees and landed beside the female heron. The Raven cawed, then transformed into a human.

"Well Ike, you're a rare sight these days," the raven remarked with a flip of long blue graying hair. Ike soon realized that the Kilvian king, Naesala, was in front of him.

"Father, you know this man?" The female heron asked Naesala. Ike gave a start at this. _Naesala had a heron child? With who?_

"Ike is the man who saved Tellius twice long before you were born, hunnie. He left and was never seen again after that for forty years. However this is the very same Ike, who stands in front of us now. I'd know him from anywhere," Naesala answered his daughter.

"Ike from the legend? This is the same man we are referring to here?" The other raven asked, skeptical, and Naesala nodded.

"I've told you two about the stories of Ike and the great wars. Don't act as though you've forgotten."

"What are you doing here anyway, Ike? Coming to see old friends after so many years?" Naesala asked Ike, who shook his head.

"Traveling to Begnion's capital, I aim to destroy the Taular here by the orders of my king, Raiol."

"Hm…that's not a king I recognize. Well no matter, it is getting late out. Why don't you stay here for the night, Ike? Reyson, Leanne, and Rafiel would be pleased to see you."

"Thanks for the offer Naesala, but we really have to make a straight run. I don't want any Taular picking off my squad members in the night," Ike replied, the very image of that happening making his heart and stomach hurt, and Naesala crossed his arms.

"Nonsense! No Taular dare try to enter Serenes Forest, my son and I make sure of that. As for nonstop traveling to Begnion's capital, you must be out of your mind. You'll give way before reaching the city."

"Ike has gone completely insane since he arrived in this place," Zaroe muttered and Ike ignored him but the Kilvian King raised in eyebrow in surprise.

"Whatever the case is it is no matter. Ike, come," Naesala beckoned as the female Heron and her brother began to follow their father into the forest.

"I guess we have no choice, let's go guys," Ike said with a sigh, and began to move, following Naesala.

Ike's large squad continued through the forest as the sun began to sink lower on the horizon. Soon the sounds of melodic voices sounded up ahead and Naesala stepped aside, letting everyone view the heron tribe encampment.

"Naesala? Who's that with you?" asked a heron that was close by, then he stiffened with shock as he recognized Ike beside Naesala.

"Ike! Remember me? It's Reyson!" Reyson called out and Ike gave a nod as the laguz flew over to him.

"It's good to see you again," Ike replied simply as Reyson gave him a once over.

"You've aged so much since I've last seen you," the heron remarked and Ike gave an amused snort.

"Of course, we beorc age faster than laguz," he replied as another older female heron flew over.

"Ike! How nice it is to see you after all these years," she said with a wide smile and Ike felt startled. _Isn't this Leanne in front of me? I thought she was incapable of any human speak? _

"Leanne has learned much of the human language; she speaks it so fluently now thanks to Naesala," Reyson explained, as if reading Ike's thoughts and Naesala gave a solemn nod to the praise.

"It is such a shock how much Tellius has changed without me," Ike replied, feeling his head whirl with all the changes.

"Ike? Are you planning on staying here? Things need to be caught up between us," Reyson asked and Ike felt the hard stare of Naesala on his back.

"We don't seem to have a choice in the matter. Yes we will stay, but only for the night," he replied. Leanne clasped her hands together in joy.

"Good! You all can stay for the night in the abandoned slave owner's establishment," she replied excitedly and Ike felt his memories go way back.

"Wouldn't you Herons naturally shy away from that building due to Reyson being held there?" Ike asked and Leanne went silent.

"Well…we felt that if we were to ever have allies visit, they'd have a place to stay instead of sleeping in grass or trees," Reyson answered, although there was still distaste and discomfort in his eyes.

"Convenient that we showed up now huh?" Ike replied, making Naesala, Leanne, and Reyson chuckle with amusement.

"Ike! So this is were your old self has finally showed up in!" came a voice and Ike looked to find Rafiel fly over leisurely.

"Ike is only staying for the night Rafiel, but it is so nice to see him again! Remember the war forty years ago? It's been so long since Ike has been in Tellius," Leanne replied to Rafiel.

"How could I forget? Where have you been all these years, Ike?" Rafiel asked him, his eyes questioning.

"I've been to other lands far from here. I had figured that Tellius didn't have need of me anymore. However the Taular encampment in this continent has brought me back."

"Such an honorable man. Just the way I remember him," Rafiel remarked and Ike made a half smile at the heron.

"You all must be hungry. Want anything for dinner?" Leanne asked, but Ike held up a ration bag.

"My sister Mist supplied us with these, no need to burden yourself with trying to feed us."

"Fair enough. Then follow us, we'll show you to where you can stay," Reyson beckoned and flew off, Ike and his large squad following.

"Here we are," Leanne announced after five minutes of walking and Ike remembered the place at once, the pale golden walls, the marble and tile floor covered by a large crimson rug.

"It's safe to go in, the guest rooms are on the second floor."

"Thank you Leanne," Ike thanked her, heading inside to find that torches and candles have already been lit.

"So Ike…What have you been doing all these years? I'm glad you haven't forgotten us," Reyson asked, flapping over to Ike. Ike decided not to mention that he had that memory mind block for forty years and answered, "I've been in the continent of Grantsleive. It is a place four moths away from here if you decided to go aboard a ship to travel there. I've been doing mercenary work here and there for my king, Raiol."

"That sounds rough. Have you ever gotten a break over the years?"

"Sometimes…however my squad and I are always on the go. When duty calls I have answer to it no matter where I am."

"Whatever happened to your other mercenaries? Did they go with you as well to this strange new land?"

"No, selfishly I left them here in Tellius. They have been surviving, albeit they are a much smaller group than when I last left."

"Why? Did everyone start to break up or…?"

"No, Shinon and Oscar are dead, Mist and Boyd are married with three children, Soren is in Begnion studying, Titania has tuberculosis, and Gatrie is, Goddess knows where."

"How terrible!" Leanne flapped over to Ike and Reyson at this moment, her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Yes…however I must continue on, if I was to stop and mourn I would have went mad," Ike replied to her. _Well madder than I already am…_

"You'll pull through Ike. I have faith in you," Reyson said, to which Ike gave a grimace.

"I have to, for my, my squad, and for Tellius' sake."

* * *

Later after everyone had assembled and settled down, Ike called for dinner, which was planned in a large spacious dining room he found after some searching.

"Is everyone here?" Ike asked and eighteen nods were seen from the combined group of his squad and the royal army.

"Good," he replied, sitting down in the upholstery chair at the head of the table.

"Ike…wasn't there something you had to tell us before this whole mission came about?" Kailen asked and Ike suddenly remembered.

"Yes. Thanks for reminding me Kailen. Everyone, something has happened to me once I set foot in Tellius. You recall my faint in Phoenicis right?" he asked and everyone except the Crimean Royal Army solemnly nodded.

"Well, I never told you what truly happened. Once I stepped into that port…it was as if everything came back to me in one fell swoop. I recalled nothing about this land until I stepped foot in it again. Once I had that faint I remembered everything. I even remember that I was born in this land, in the land of Gallia where Ranulf is from.

"I remembered when my father and his mercenaries, and my sister and I, moved to Crimea after my mother died. My father decided to live in the Mercenary stronghold, the very one we just visited three days ago before arriving in Melior. I also remembered fighting in the great wars forty years ago. However, beforehand I would have never said I've been to this place until it stepped foot in it."

"So you have been here before," Scar said and Ike nodded.

"This is my true homeland, this very continent, not Grantsleive," he finished and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us this after it happened instead of now?" Zaroe asked, his tone suspicious.

"I couldn't find the right time to tell you guys. If I had told you all this the day we docked in Phoenicis, would you have believed me?" Ike asked, a hard tone in his voice.

"Truthfully no, but after seeing everyone remember you and even offer us help… It convinced me," Kailen answered frankly.

"That's why I said before that I wasn't going to tell you; I needed proof, and as the days went on…I guess I found everything falling into place."

"It must have been hard for you…seeing everyone slowly disappearing and becoming older without you…" Vizian trailed off and Ike grimaced as the thought of his mercenaries, now reduced to only four people instead of eight, jumped into his mind. _Yes Vizian…it has been and is still very hard for me. It may just be the death of me very soon…_

He didn't reply to the healer's sentence for suddenly the sound of wings flapping reverberated through the hall.

"Ike, King Sarbet of Herons would like to speak with you and only you," came Naesala's daughter's voice.

"Is it urgent?" Ike asked, feeling slightly miffed as the female heron came over.

"No, but it's imperative that you come. He is a very impatient person."

"I'll come, stay here," Ike directed his squad and the army, getting up, feeling achy all of a sudden. He followed Naesala's daughter out of the establishment, his head slightly pounding.

"Come on, faster! King Sarbet is not wont to waiting," the heron snapped and Ike felt a rush of anger.

"Apparently I don't have wings as you do. Maybe you should realize I'm not as young as you," Ike growled and the heron sniffed, but didn't reply.

"What is your name anyway?" Ike asked her.

"It's Reina," Reina replied and Ike gave a nod. _Reina sure has a sharp tongue, she must get it from Naesala… _Ike thought as they hurried along through the forest. They stopped in front of a large tree with long branches, Ike's chest heaving slightly from the brisk pace.

"Here, I'll call for King Sarbet, wait and don't move," she instructed sternly, then flew up into the tree where it seemed there was a bush of leaves.

"You are Ike, the Hero of the Blue Flames?" asked a deep melodic voice and Ike nodded as he saw a larger heron glide down from the tree to stand beside Ike; King Sarbet.

"Yes," Ike replied and King Sarbet gave him a once over.

"When I heard the news from Naesala I expected a prim young man. I can't say that I'm shocked however. The Ike from the legends is you, is it not?"

"Affirmative."

"What brings you to this land once more Ike? I have heard that from the stories you have left purely on your own after the great Petrifaction," King Sarbet asked and Ike began his story about King Raiol, and the mission to Crimea. Ike talked about ruined Melior and Begnion having tabs on the Taular.

"That's why we came this way King Sarbet. We have to pass through Serenes forest to get to the capital. If not, skirting it would have us lose a day, maybe more," Ike finally finished and King Sarbet nodded thoughtfully.

"Naesala has told me much of you Ike. How you have a heart as cold as stone, but a passion just as strong. The dignity you show with your friends and allies."

"Why would he bring that to your attention?"

"I had asked him to tell me everything, considering your arrival time in this forest hours ago. I became quite curious as to see the very man who saved both this forest, my sons and daughter, and especially all of Tellius," King Sarbet replied simply. "Once you arrive in Begnion's capital Sienne, what will you do? The Taular are not something to play around lightly with."

"I will be gathering fighters and more info on the Taular, then head straight for their encampment to destroy them."

"And after?" King Sarbet asked, an almost studying look in his eyes and Ike sighed, closing his eyes.

"That is for Goddess Yune to decide," Ike finally said, taking out the emblem, which glowed a bright blue.

"The Fire Emblem!" King Sarbet's voice became hoarse with shock and awe as he saw it and Ike gave a nod.

"I found it in the land of my king. It held no significance until a laguz hawk told me what it truly was."

"May I?" the Heron king's voice was beseeching and Ike placed the emblem into King Sarbet's hand.

"Such power burns though here! To think the Goddess Yune is back in this world after forty long years," the Heron King said, inspecting Yune's Emblem, clutching it lightly and gently in his grip.

"Why has she chosen me to return here?" Ike asked softly and King Sarbet looked up with resolution.

"You are tied inexplicitly into this land. It's only natural to choose an old hero to make things right once again."

There was silence as Ike contemplated this.

"You may return to your mercenaries, Ike. You are dismissed," the Heron King said and Ike nodded, walking back to the establishment. _Why did King Sarbet call my squad mercenaries_? Ike thought. _Des he think those are the mercenaries I fought alongside in the stories?_


	9. Chapter 9

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning Ike woke up, splashed his face clean with a bucket of rosewater that had been placed conveniently by the dresser in the master bedroom, then proceeded to get dressed. The grizzled old mercenary lurched out of the room afterward, his arthritis affecting his left knee.

"Morning leader," Scar greeted as he noticed Ike walking out into the hallway.

"Morning Scar," Ike acknowledged and the two of them went down to the bottom floor to find Leanne and Reyson waiting for them.

"Father has told Reyson, Rafiel, and me that you are going to be traveling to destroy the Taular. That's really brave of you," Leanne said and Ike gave a half smile at her.

"Well, that's my job, I must do this, not just for all of Tellius."

"When do you plan on departing from here Ike?" Reyson asked and Ike responded, "After the rest of my squad has woken and eaten."

"Why we are wondering this is because we want to see you off Ike," Leanne replied. Ike remembered similar words coming from Janaff and Ulki back in Phoenicis. Suddenly he felt chocked up but hid it, swallowing away the lump of grief. _I must not let my squad or anyone think I'm weak!_

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Scar asked, hearing his stomach growl before patting it.

"Ration food is for breakfast," Ike replied gruffly, shaking his dark thoughts away.

"Let's go," Ike replied as the rest of his squad and the rest of the Crimean Royal Army had made their way downstairs, following the mercenary leader to the Dining Hall.

After they had finished eating, Ike wordlessly gazed at everyone before walking out of the old slaver's establishment.

What's wrong with Ike?" Ike heard Stillian ask Scar who replied, "Must have something on his mind…"

Ike walked outside to find the sun shining, a brilliant radiance in the blue sky through the leafy branches. He heaved a wearied sigh, before his mind began to wander.

_Kieran, Queen Elincia, Geoffrey, Shinon, Oscar…I'm sorry…for not being able to save you…_

* * *

Later on, just as Ike and his squad were leaving the slaver's establishment he heard a soft flapping sound through the air.

"Ike! We'll walk you to the edge of Serenes Forest!" Leanne called out, flying over, her hair slightly damp from the light mist that had begun to fall. Reyson caught up a second later, nodding along with Leanne's words.

"All right," Ike only replied and silence spread as they continued on their way, the heron laguz flying beside Ike and his squad.

"Ike, how were you able to find the Goddess's Emblem? Yune mentioned she would return in the form of an emblem, but…how did you come to possess it?" Reyson asked to break the silence between them.

"Back in the continent where my king resides, there is a place called the Saradobi Desert. In there was an underground mine and after I had defeated the Taular leader residing in the mine my squad found it. Involuntarily I picked it up, but I didn't think it had much significance until I came here," Ike responded and Reyson took out the emblem gently from a pocket.

"King Sarbet told me that it is yours to keep. The Goddess has chosen you once more and he felt that the emblem would give you strength in the near future," he said, then gave it back to Ike.

"Tell King Sarbet that I say thanks for allowing us hospitality and for letting me keep the emblem." Ike replied and Reyson gave a nod.

"We shall tell him," Leanne replied, a determined tone in her light, airy voice.

"It feels right, traveling beside you once more Ike. I can't explain it but I just know," Reyson remarked and Ike thought back to the time when Reyson had joined his army in the Mad King's War.

"I know that very feeling, it's a feeling of ease and nostalgia."

"Reyson talked nonstop about you after the war was over, he wouldn't let up about how much of a brave and generous leader you were," Leanne said and Reyson turned to look at his sister, annoyed.

"Did he?" Ike asked, his voice was curiously amused as he looked at the herons.

"It is true Ike. I admire you I guess you could say, even after you were gone I never forgot you," Reyson finally answered, shooting a glare at Leanne, who giggled. "Although my sister seems to have a free tongue nowadays due to her perfecting her human speak."

Ike listened to the two of them bicker, with a small sigh.

"Well, Ike, this is where we see you off. Come visit sometime after this is all over. We herons would love to hear tales of your valor," Leanne said as they reached the edge of the forest and Ike nodded.

"Ike I would love to join beside you once again to help you fight the Taular. However I have to watch over my sister, as she is with child once again," Reyson said and Ike forced himself not to widen his eyes in shock. _At least the herons will have larger numbers now…_

"Never forget us Ike…I will always pray that the Goddess looks down upon you." Reyson continued, emotion showing clearly in his eyes

"I won't you, Leanne and Reyson. Tell Naesala that I send my regards for offering for us to stay for the night," Ike replied. The two herons gave a smile, transforming into their laguz forms.

"So beautiful!" Vizian gasped at the sight in awe as the herons rose up above the trees, flying back home.

"Well, let's get going everyone. We must reach Begnion by tonight," Ike said, then everyone nodded, beginning to walk at a brisk pace. A large river swirled out to the ocean in front of them, but Ike's squad passed through it without a second glance.

"What's that smoke up ahead?" Scar asked and Ike's thoughtful gaze suddenly flattened as he saw the smoke.

"Taular," Ike muttered, then hurried his pace, his squad breaking into a run behind him.

"Ike, what are we hurrying for? There's nothing left in that village!" Zaroe exclaimed between huffs of breath and Ike stopped dead in his tracks with a glare.

"Well those the surviving people won't have anything if we don't hurry. Show some heart for once," Ike growled, then sped off without another word.

They reached the village after five minutes and what they saw was similar to what Melior had looked like . Blackened, destroyed houses, a fire or two and just ashes all over.

"I believe someone's been keeping tabs on us…" Ike muttered as he gazed at the village that used to be called Tanas.

"What do you mean?" Kailen asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Simply this, doesn't it seem as though it's coincidental that all this destruction is happening since we arrived in Tellius? The burning of Melior, now destroyed villages? Think on that for a bit," Ike responded, his voice sounding slightly devoid of emotion.

"That does seem strange. Brr! I get the chills thinking something has been keeping watch on us. Makes me want to hurry to Begnion's capital as quickly as possible," Vizian shuddered with shiver.

"Well this place is totally barren of life; we were too late," Zaroe sneered, shooting Ike a nasty look.

"Let's go," Ike replied after a moment of looking around and everyone sighed with relief, not wanting to stay near the massacred village anymore.

Ike and his squad quickly made their way from the village of Tanas to Begnion's capital Sienne. All around were ravaged and utterly destroyed villages that made Ike and the others become increasingly disturbed. _What if Begnion was somehow destroyed? _Ike thought, dreading it instantly as soon as it manifested in his mind.

They skirted the small mountain range in their path, losing only thirty minutes. It was late afternoon when Sienne loomed in their path.

"We are finally here," Ike huffed after a burst of running and everyone gaped at the capital of Begnion.

"It's so big, I think it is bigger than Crimea's capital or Tankant put together!" Kailen remarked in awe and Ike nodded.

"It's in here that we will find the royalty and they will take us in," Ike replied, walking slower now, allowing the others to catch their breath.

"Who goes there?!" A guard shouted and Ike stopped before replying, "It's Ike, I must speak with Empress Sanaki!"

"Ike?! The Hero from Crimea!? Open the gates! Hurry!" The guard shouted to his comrade, clearly excited. The gates slowly opened, enabling Ike to walk inside, seeing the guard's mouths were agape at him.

"Ike is here? Where?" "Right there! Oh my goodness it has been so long!" these were the kind of conversations that were started as Ike walked through the city. However he didn't have time to converse with the commoners. Instead he made a straight path to Mainal Cathedral, his squad following closely. Instinctively he knew exactly where to go and which streets to travel on.

"Boy, you sure make a huge uproar here, huh leader?" Scar japed and finally a smile appeared on Ike's face.

"You could say that. I must be revered here."

"Where are we going?" Kailen asked and Ike answered, "To Mainal Cathedral, that is where the Empress lives. She is the one who will help us with the Taular."

"Ike. I thought I heard your name spreading around out here," came a voice and Ike looked at a much more mature looking Sanaki, not complete without her red robe and purple hair.

"The people are up in hysteria, wondering why you left and what brings you back here after many years. I myself have wondered that as well, I'll admit, five minutes ago." Sanaki continued, an amused tone in her voice.

"For personal reasons; I decided that Tellius had no more use of me. So I went to explore other lands," Ike explained and Sanaki blinked.

"This world changed greatly after you left, noble hero Ike. News is going to spread that you are back in Tellius."

"I am well prepared for that," Ike replied brusquely. Sanaki snorted with slight amusement.

"Still as abrasive as usual," she replied, then straightened her posture with a dignified shake of her head.

"Now, Ike, explain why you have come to Sienne. Let's go inside, we will talk further in there," Sanaki beckoned, then led them past the stares of the commoners to the nearby Cathedral.

Once inside, Ike saw his squad members marvel at the pillars and antiques as they walked. The floors seemed to be just recently cleaned, the sharp odor of a solution was still pungent in the air.

They continued to walk until they reached a large dining hall in which Sanaki gestured for them to sit at the grand table.

"You arrived at a good time, considering my cooks were in the process of creating dinner. Oh, and Ike?" Sanaki said and Ike looked at her.

"What is it?" the old mercenary asked. Sanaki looked to the doorway they came in from before looking back at him.

"I've have two visitors that had fled here after Crimea was destroyed. They will be arriving here shortly. I find they would be shocked to see you," the Empress replied, deciding to take her seat at the head of the table. Soon two people emerged into the room, looking forlorn and dead of emotion.

"Ah! Lucia and Bastian! Pleasantries aside, come take a seat. We have a few guests today, one you may recognize," Sanaki greeted and Lucia looked at Ike with a start.

"Ike! What are you doing here?" she hurried over to Ike, surprising him by giving him a hug. Her shoulders moved with soft sobs, ones Ike wasn't sure were from happiness or sorrow.

"Ike it was horrible! I watched as the burning rafter collapsed right onto Elincia. The Taular were everywhere and dark magic was roiling. I tried to help our queen, but she had been squished by the rafter. My attempts at saving her only rewarded me with burnt hands," Lucia explained tearfully, then showed Ike her burned and scarred hands. Dried blood was clearly shown on them, her left hand worse than her right.

"We were…too late to save her…my king, Raiol had sent me here with my squad to help Crimea…but I failed," Ike closed his eyes with regret, looking down. _If only I had left for Tellius a bit earlier… If only…I had stayed in Tellius and never left…_

"Ike…" Lucia trailed off as Bastian came over, sorrow in his gaze. Both Crimeans looked as though they've aged faster than Ike had, with grizzled hair and fatigued faces.

"Ike…if the Goddess had bid this a much better day I would have gallantly asked you of your travels and successes. Failure looms upon us and all of Crimea, sweet reverend Queen Elincia of Crimea is dead," Bastian replied, his voice sounding devoid of any emotion except for grief and depression.

"You two are the only Royal Crimeans left?" Ike inquired and Lucia nodded, her now long blue hair singed at the tips.

"The whole castle just collapsed and caved inward, Ike. We tried to help other people out…but selfishly didn't want to take our own lives. We left Queen Elincia and all the others to perish due to our own desires," she replied and Bastian gave a sad sigh.

"Were you guys notified that this was to come?" Ike asked. Both Crimeans shook their heads no.

"We have known about the Taular gathering around Crimea, but never would I dream of the day they would attack Melior," Bastian answered, Lucia nodding to what he was saying. They noticed that some of the Crimean Royal Army was there and began to embrace and speak with them as well. Ike sat listlessly, feeling so worn out and exhausted from all the death and sadness.

"Everyone! The food has arrived, sit down if you will," Sanaki ordered, Lucia and Bastian taking a seat. Soon steamy plates of food were wheeled into the dining hall and Ike couldn't deny that it smelled really delectable.

"Eat up, we have enough food for a country so don't be shy about seconds or maybe thirds," Empress Sanaki said. Everyone filled their plates with food as wine or water was poured into their cups.

"Now Ike, tell me why you've stepped foot into Sienne after avoiding Tellius for forty years," the Empress said, then took a sip of her goblet.

"In Melior, a man by the name of Kieran had told me to travel here and enlist in help against the Taular," Ike replied. Sanaki's golden eyes blinked in recognition at the name, setting her goblet down softly.

"Kieran, a name I recall. He is in the Crimean Royal Army, correct?" the Empress asked and Ike felt his voice go hard as he answered, "He was in the Crimean Royal Army."

"Was? What has become of the man?" Sanaki's voice sounded slightly confused, but demanding.

"Slain by a Taular straggler. I had killed the creature, but it managed to finish Kieran off by gouging out his spine," Ike replied and Lucia's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Silence breached the table as Sanaki closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Another honorable man…lost to evil," she murmured, then opened her golden eyes, a ferocious glint was now in them.

"We must not let the Taular take another innocent human being!" Sanaki exclaimed and Ike nodded.

"That's why we hurried here, to make sure the Taular would not plan anything here while we were far off."

"It seems however that you have come at a good time as I've mentioned precisely before. However…I have no other info on the Taular, other than the destruction they spew."

"Why didn't you help Melior as it crumbled? You could have sent an army or at least dispatched your best Pegasus Knights," Ike asked, a cold tone in his voice. He knew the reason because of Skezet's explanation but he wanted to hear it from Sanaki herself.

"You fail to realize Ike, that I have no influence over my armies anymore. My husband Theodore makes all the rules and orders, while I've been cast in the corner. Perfectly ignorant you are, just as you used to be," Sanaki replied tightly. Ike recalled the words Skezet had said, _'The Empress lost power about ten years ago, her husband, Theodore took over the reign of Begnion.' _

"Haven't you tried to restore your power?" Ike asked and Sanaki gravely nodded her head.

"The people favor Theodore's rule far better than mine has, considering he is the king now and I'm just a simple Empress without the Goddess' voice."

"You're just going to throw away your influence? Just like that?" Ike asked and Sanaki's golden eyes were now hot coals.

"That is of no concern to you, Ike! There are far more pressing terms than my 'influence' over Begnion," she growled, taking an angry swig of her wine.

"So let's change the subject, shall we? What are we going to do about the Taular? Do we even have a location that is perceivably close to where they are encamped?" Ike asked, not in the mood to spar with Sanaki.

"My half-sister. She may know exactly where the Taular are, due to them being of high proximity there."

"How are we to ask her if she is all the way in Daein?"

"I will bring a message with one of 'Theodore's' Pegasus Knights, given he accepts permission," Sanaki's emphasis on her husband's name showed she still didn't approve of his taking over her reign.

"Once the message has arrived, will she be able to make it here before midnight?"

"Queen Micaiah and King Sothe have a secret way of traveling from place to place if needed be. In Daein's secret cellars warp powder has been found, its capability granting the user to travel to any place they say before the power effects."

"All right," Ike said, finally feeling satisfied with the answers he received. _Sothe is a king now?! I guess he decided to marry Micaiah…_

"Ike! Both of us know you will soon be battling those Taular. Rumor has it that a woman reincarnated leads them with a dark fist. I will…join in your fight! For Crimea!" Lucia said, her voice strong now with resolve.

"And I will join as well! Our skills haven't depleted over time!" Bastian replied and Ike gave a nod.

"All right then," the grizzled mercenary replied and Sanaki's mouth made a whimsical half-smile, but from what Ike wasn't certain of.

"Maid!" Empress Sanaki called out and a passing maid came over quickly, looking slightly flustered.

"Tell Theodore that I am to impart a message to Queen Micaiah of Daein. Tell him to send Tanith out with these words, 'Information is greatly needed at Sienne about the Taular. Arrive quickly by tonight.'" The maid nodded at these words, hurrying off again. Everyone continued to eat their food in silence for a moment.

"Tanith has been sent out, Empress. She is flying over Begnion as we speak," The maid was back after five minutes passed. Sanaki nodded at her words approvingly.

"Off with you, you are dismissed," she replied and the maid curtsied before making her exit.

"Queen Micaiah should be here in the hour, so make yourselves comfortable, do whatever. I will call you when she has arrived," Sanaki replied and Ike gave a nod.

After Ike's squad finished eating they all wandered the halls, leaving Ike alone to his thoughts, still in the dining hall.

"What happened to your mercenary group Ike? I don't recognize the group that trails you now," the Empress asked and Ike shifted slightly in his seat, grimacing as his arthritis started up slightly.

"They all split up. Titania, Mist, Boyd and Rolf are all that's left. Gatrie is Goddess knows where…Shinon has passed away, Soren is studying here in Begnion, and Oscar is also dead."

Sanaki looked shocked as Ike said this.

"I'm sorry for that Ike," she apologized and Ike sighed.

"No need to apologize," he replied gruffly, falling into his thoughts. Ike left the dining hall and decided to find out where his squad had found themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Empress Sanaki requests you to meet her in the conference room across from the dining hall," A maid said and Ike nodded.

"Did she request for me to bring my squad along?"

"No specification on that. That may be your choice," she answered, then promptly left the room.

Once Ike had found his squad, he led them to the conference room, a candle chandelier was now lit. Pictures of famous war generals and kings were hung up in sporadic areas. Ike was even surprised to find himself there, but kept it to himself.

"You are late, sit down if you please Ike,." Sanaki commanded curtly and Ike nodded, his squad also taking seats.

"Don't be so harsh on him Sanaki; he wasn't late deliberately," replied a voice. Ike looked to find Micaiah sitting beside Sanaki. As per usual Ike expected to see Sothe and wasn't surprised to see him there, looking slightly bored. The assassin looked much older now, even growing out a few gray hairs. _How quickly time flies…truly we underestimate that as beorcs… _

"I can't argue with you, sister. However, he must not be so tardy to an important meeting like this." Sanaki replied with a blink of her golden eyes.

"You speak of me as if I'm not here. At least address my presence," Ike growled stiffly.

"Anyway, Ike has requested need of information regarding the Taular," the Empress said, ignoring Ike's statement.

"Ike, it's been far too long since we've last seen each other. How are you?" Queen Micaiah asked, pushing her silvery hair behind her.

"Surviving," Ike only replied and Queen Micaiah gave a solemn nod.

"What information do you seek?"

"I want to know of the Taular in your region. Has there been any sort of activity going on?"

"Well Ike, the Taular have basically been growing…a probable guess would be around five a day. However they don't seem to be affecting Nevassa, so civilians are free of worry. I was notified of Melior's fall; a horrifying incident, most likely perfectly planned to be launched at night so others wouldn't intervene."

"Do you know their immediate location as of now?"

"They have been seen around Fort Dairusea," King Sothe decided to answer when Queen Micaiah fell silent and Daein's queen shot him a grateful smile.

"Well Ike?" Sanaki said. Ike swung to look at her, confused by her tone.

"Does that information satisfy?" she asked and Ike gave an affirmative nod.

"Ike, are you planning on taking on these Taular by yourself?" Queen Micaiah's voice was surprised and the old mercenary leader nodded.

"That's a long shot," King Sothe remarked. Ike gave a half-amused smile at the older assassin's words.

"I have my squad here, those are the six people you see seated by me, and I also have the rest of the surviving Crimean Royal Army," he replied and Queen Micaiah turned to look at his squad.

"I have no doubt of your judgment of character Ike. All these warriors are good choices."

"I'm a healer though!" Vizian blurted out, and Queen Micaiah turned to smile at her.

"With a warrior's heart through and through. I sensed the sharp hidden pain inside you, and yet you still push on; that shows a diligent person," she replied. Vizian seemed to blush slightly at the praise and smiled, embarrassed.

"Hate to interrupt, but we are off topic," Sanaki said sternly and they all went silent for a moment.

"When do you plan to be departing for Dairusea?" Queen Micaiah asked Ike.

"Most likely tomorrow, if not the day after."

"All right then," Daein's queen replied with a slow blink, taking this all in as she looked at Ike.

"So Ike, where have you been all these years?" King Sothe asked and Ike turned to the green-haired assassin.

"In another country, serving a king by the name of Raiol. That's where I got to meet my squad here," Ike gestured to his group. "I've been doing mercenary work with them for a long time."

"Interesting," King Sothe only replied, falling silent once more, a distant look in his eyes.

"In any event, the Taular must be stopped before more cities are destroyed and countries fall," Sanaki inputted, that ferocious look back in her golden eyes.

"What of the Taular leader? What knowledge do you have about him or her?" Ike asked and Queen Micaiah answered, "I don't know much but except that the leader is a female beorc that had been resurrected."

"I guess that means I'll only know of her strength when I see her," Ike replied grimly.

"That may be your best bet. The Taular have been inactive after Melior's fall so it is unknown where they will strike next," King Sothe added to the topic.

"Once more I will ask. Ike are you now satisfied with this information?" Sanaki asked, an almost impatient tone in her voice.

"Affirmative," Ike replied and the Empress turned to Queen Micaiah and King Sothe.

"You may take your leave if you'd like," she said and Daein's queen gave a nod.

"I'm glad to have helped you in some way Ike. May the Goddess protect you in all that you do," the queen of Daein said to Ike.

"May the Goddess watch over you as well," the grizzled mercenary replied as Queen Micaiah and King Sothe got up.

"I will visit again sometime in the future, sister. It's a pleasure to be here with you," the Queen of Daein said and Sanaki nodded.

"You are always welcome here, my sister. Take care now you two," she replied with a small smile.. Queen Micaiah gave Ike one last smile before she and Sothe promptly disappeared, Ike knowing they had used the warp powder.

"You may take your leave as well Ike. You have much to do tomorrow, so I'd suggest you ready yourself. I will provide you with what you need, considering you ask of it first," Sanaki said, a dismissal in her tone. Ike stood up, as did the rest of his squad and left the conference room separately.

* * *

"Ike? Is that you?" asked a voice in the hallway and Ike turned to find a dark-haired man stop dead in his tracks with a women. The woman had shoulder length red hair and purple eyes, her skin was fair, and she was slightly chubby.

"Soren?" Ike called out in surprise and Soren hurried over, looking slightly relieved and excited at seeing his old friend.

"Misha! This is the man I was talking about, this is Ike," Soren introduced to Misha, who gave Ike a once over.

"So you are the one Soren has told me so much about. I wasn't expecting to find you looking handsome disregarding how old you look," Misha replied, her dark red eyebrows raised. _This woman has to be joking… _Ike thought as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Misha!" Soren exclaimed, his voice reproaching. He then turned to Ike, looking almost tortured.

"Please excuse my wife Misha here. It seems she can't contain herself around other men," he said, giving Misha another glare. "Anyway Misha and I have met about two years ago in this very place. I was called here to experiment on my wind magic and helped her out with her own project. Turns out we acquired an affection for each other and decided to get married."

"I know that you came here for the experimentation; Mist has told me about that when I visited her. She was confused as to why you never contacted them after you left."

"I wasn't expecting to have been gone for so long and considering what I've heard, Melior is now nonexistent," Soren replied and Misha was ready to walk away but the wind sage grabbed her wrist without a glance.

"Let her go Soren, she doesn't have to hear this; it doesn't concern her." Ike said, his tone slightly annoyed, and Soren let her wrist go.

"Thank you Ike," Misha cooed as she walked away, turning around to give Ike a wink before walking off, sashaying her hips from side to side.

"I hate when she does that…" Soren trailed off, watching her go, a grim look in his eyes.

"Does she do that with just about any man you two see?" Ike asked and Soren gave him a look.

"Unfortunately…however, she is faithful disregarding that. I sometimes feel as though she is testing my jealousy, to see how much I can take before I break."

"It's good you've finally found someone, regardless of that."

"What are you doing in Begnion anyway, Ike?" Soren asked and Ike held back a sigh as he explained his motives once more.

"All by yourself you plan on taking out the Taular?"

"I have my squad and anyone else who wants to join can if they choose to."

"What of the mercenaries? Aren't they coming along as well?"

"No…they have all been split up; Mist and Boyd have settled down, Titania…" Ike trailed off. Soren gave a solemn nod, understanding his unspoken words.

"I would love to join your side in battle again Ike, but…I've decided to settle down here with Misha. She's with child now and I want to be there for her when the baby is born."

"That's perfectly fine. It's your life; you have a right to live it. I wish you all the best on that then Soren," Ike replied and Soren nodded with a sad smile.

"As to you as well Ike. I am so glad to have seen you again after all these years," the wind mage replied.

"Yes, I feel the same as well," Ike responded and then the two of them parted ways without another glance. _How quickly things have changed between Soren and I…. _Ike thought. _I hope I have a longer amount of time someday to catch up with my old friend…._

* * *

"Rewsha!" King Raiol called out and soon the Taular leader appeared, looking quite grumpy, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" she snapped and King Raiol gave a smile, hoping to ease her nerves.

"I have one more task for you, a very simple one, that I think you will enjoy. Well maybe not you, but the Taular will."

Rewsha drew herself up in anger at King Raiol's words, power crackling about her.

"You simpering fool! You call me here just on your terms to do more dirty work?! I need to keep my sights trained on Ike and his pathetic group!" Rewsha threw up her hands in annoyance as she growled her reply.

"Wait my dear, you haven't heard about this plan. Now don't glare like that at me, I'm sure you will agree to this as well," King Raiol tried to make his voice sound reassuring, but he knew he was falling as she looked into him, her eyes burning with anger.

"What is it?" she growled and King Raiol straightened up in his bronzed throne ecstatically, patting down the folds in his bronze robe; it was a bad habit of his when he was nervous.

"I want you to attack Gallia on the morrow and try your hand at killing the old lion king Caineghis."

"What good will that do? Sometimes I believe you never think twice with what you say."

"Don't you understand, my lovely Rewsha? That news will bring Ike into your range; you can then finish him off quite easily, with his squad as well," King Raiol leaned forward with a maniacal smile as he explained.

"How would that be possible? Ike has no ties in Gallia, It wouldn't affect him in the least."

"My dear, you fail to understand. Perhaps I will enlighten you. The old king of Gallia, Caineghis, is close to Ike, especially to his long dead father Greil. When Greil and Elena, Ike's mother, had Ike and Mist they were born in Gallia. Caineghis gave shelter to Ike, Elena, Greil, and Mist. Caineghis has also helped Ike in many ways, especially during the great wars with reinforcements and support."

"And this is guaranteed? That Ike will come to Gallia's aid if I were to attack it?"

"Yes, my darling. Once you've done that, your last task is to kill Ike. Then your reward is yours," King Raiol licked his lips as he said this, already imagining what was to happen.

"Let's hope it isn't as it was last time…" Rewsha trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"This reward shall pleasure you immensely. I have it all planned for you, my lovely," King Raiol replied, his eyelids closing halfway in lust.

"So go get rid of Caineghis and Ike and both of us shall be happy soon," he said, sensing Rewsha's departure and she nodded before this time disappearing into thin air.

* * *

"Ike! Wake up! Something dreadful has just happened!" a voice cried out urgently the next morning. Ike's eyes flew open to find Sanaki shaking him awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, groaning as he sat up in bed, his back aching already. Sanaki took a deep breath before replying, "It's Gallia! Taular are attacking Gallia! Skrimir has just sent me a message!"

"No…" Ike trailed off, suddenly his eyes burned with anger as he remembered how close he and Gallia were.

"We must stop them!" Ike roared, leaping out of bed, not caring when his knee cracked painfully.

"Ike! Don't be mindless! We can't help Gallia right now!" Sanaki exclaimed after Ike as she watched him throw on his armor and attach his Ettard to his belt.

"And why not?" Ike's voice was now soft, dangerously soft. Sanaki blinked in shock at the raw emotion in his voice before replying, "We don't have enough warriors to dispatch there."

"The hell you don't!" Ike growled, storming out of his room, a plan already working through his brain.

"Ike!" Sanaki cried out after him, but he ignored her, continuing on his way, not stopping for anything. He slammed open a door to see his squad had all chosen the very room to sleep in together.

"Get up! Gallia is under attack by Taular. We must stop them!" Ike yelled and the squad all leapt awake, Zaroe's hand already around a dagger in alarm.

"Are you crazy, leader!? Waking us up for something that doesn't concern us," Zaroe asked darkly.

"It matters to me, now get yourselves together! When you are done go find the Crimean Royal Army and inform them as well," Ike snapped back, leaving without a word. A maid wandered the halls and Ike held up a hand to stop her.

"Where are the Pegasus Knights stationed?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. _I mustn't lose control of myself…_

"Once you exit the cathedral it's to the right by the large side yard," she replied. Ike gave a nod, indicating her dismissal.

"Meet me outside the cathedral, squad!" Ike yelled, stalking over to the stairs to go down them. Only then did he realize his knee was crying out in pain at the rough pace he was making.

"Damn arthritis…" Ike muttered malevolently as he made his way down the stairs as fast as he could without straining his knee.

Quickly Ike left the Mainal Cathedral, following the maid's instructions to find the Pegasus Knights quite easily. As he rounded the bend behind the cathedral he saw them grooming their Pegasus's with soft bristle brushes.

Then Ike recognized two of the Pegasus Knights as he made his way over to them. One of then turned around and Ike remembered her name to be Tanith.

"Tanith, Sanaki has just informed me that Gallia is under attack. We have to head over there as quickly as possible," the old grizzled mercenary said. Tanith flinched with surprise as she recognized Ike.

"Ike! What a surprise to find you here! It's been so long since you've been in Tellius. Sanaki has breached the knowledge to us that she has been sheltering visitors, but never in all these years would I expect it to be you," she replied. Soon the other Pegasus Knights were muttering excitedly and watching the conversation.

"Yes, I need you to assemble a group of your best to be able to carry me, my squad, and the rest of the Crimean Royal Army to Gallia as soon as humanly possible."

"That can't be done without King Theodore's consent," Tanith gave a chuckle as she replied and Ike felt his eyes narrow in anger.

"I will explain things to him afterward; don't you worry about that," Ike growled. His squad and the army made their way there at that very moment.

"Leader, what's going through your head? This is complete madness!" Kailen shook his head.

"Gallia means a lot to me; I was born in that country and they took care of me without complaint or prejudice. If I don't help them…" Ike's answer trailed off as Sanaki soon caught up to Ike.

"Sanaki, allow your Pegasus Knights to escort us to Gallia," Ike said, turning to her.

"Ike, you are acting outrageously. You forget however that my husband can only order-" "I know that! Forget about that! All of Tellius' continents are allied now! Do you want Gallia to start pointing fingers because you didn't help?!" Ike exclaimed angrily, interrupting Sanaki.

"I know what I'm asking of, Empress. Trust me, I'll explain to King Theodore when everything is said and done. For now, this is urgent! I can't afford all this dilly-dallying while Gallia is overrun by Taular," Ike continued. Finally Sanaki sighed heavily, looking torn.

"Fine then…. Pegasus Knights, take wing with Ike's group and bring them to Gallia quickly while the morning hasn't waned," Sanaki ordered and she hid her shock well as the knights heeded her orders.

"Right, Ike! You're with me! Everyone else with Ike grab a spot!" Tanith cried out and soon everyone was assembled and ready to go. Ike sat behind Tanith and squeezed his legs against the Pegasus' barrel, righting himself. His knee twinged with the effort and movement but Ike ignored it.

"Hold on tight everyone, this is going to be a tumultuous ride to Gallia!" she said. Ike held on as Tanith's Pegasus rose into the air quickly. Eighteen other Pegasus Knights were soon right behind Tanith as she bolstered her mount forward with a flip of the reins.

"How are you doing? We will reach Gallia in an hour; the wind is behind us, giving us good speed," Tanith cried over the roaring wind after a moment to Ike and the old grizzled mercenary gave a nod at her words.

"So Ike, where have you been? Not in Begnion to visit right?" the Pegasus Knight leader asked and Ike proceeded to tell his story.

"I am in Begnion due to a crisis with the Taular that destroyed Melior. A man by the name of Kieran had told me to depart for Sienne as soon as I could. He explained to me that Begnion has been keeping tabs on the Taular. I have decided to follow his request."

"Kieran…didn't he fight in the great wars on our side?" she asked, a tone of recognition in her voice. Ike nodded with confirmation.

"That is correct Tanith," he replied as silence spread over them for a time as Ike gazed at the world below, seeing the clouds underneath them. The warm sun beat down on their heads and Ike felt a hot flash come over him suddenly.

"You are truly brave for doing this, no matter how irrational it seems to my judgment," Tanith said and if Ike wasn't paying so much attention he would have missed her sentence as he recovered from the hot flash. Ike heaved a heavy, weary sigh.

"Gallia and me…those laguz mean a lot to me, not just because of their generosity and obedience, but because they took care of my family and me; I owe a debt to them."

"You mentioned something about that before we departed. Tell me more of that," the Pegasus Knight General replied. Ike told her all about Gallia and how his father and the lion king, Caineghis, were close friends before the wars happened.

"I wasn't aware Gallia and you had a history together. Now your urgency to reach this place makes more sense," Tanith remarked, glancing back at Ike briefly. He met her indigo-colored gaze with a grimace.

"Just my way of repaying them for all those years that they have helped me out," Ike responded simply and left it at that.

After fifty more minutes Ike, his squad, and the Pegasus Knights had arrived, soaring over a large forest. The humidity began to pummel them as they began to descend to the ground. Ike could see shapes moving around down below, knowing those were the laguz.

"What's that?!" exclaimed a voice and Ike saw one of the laguz point straight at them. Suddenly roars sounded as everyone soon realized that the Pegasus Knights were here.

"Ike! You've come to help?" Ranulf asked as he hurried over, seeing Ike. There was a wound on his thigh that wept with every movement. Ike gave a nod as his squad and the Crimean Royal Army leapt off the Pegasus' they were on.

"I believe we are just in time," Ike replied in relief as suddenly a voice cried out, "The Taular are advancing to the castle!"

"Let's go!" Ike roared, surging forward to the castle, which loomed in the distance. His squad had no choice but to draw out their weapons and follow.

"For Gallia!" Ike cried out as he slashed at a Taular, who screeched a warning before Kailen sliced it dead with his axe.

"Scum…" Ike muttered as he sliced Taular left and right, blood spraying all around, bodies piling on the floor. Laguz began to shift into their animal forms, attacking with much more vigor. Roars and growls sounded all around Ike as he grimly stormed through the battlefield killing any Taular dead.

A blue cat streaked by, three Taular chasing closely behind. Ike rushed over, blocking the Taular's path and took out all of them at once, blood splattering onto his armor and cheek.

"Thanks Ike! You're a life saver!" Ranulf had transformed back into human form, limping quickly over to a healing area that had been set up. Ike wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand, grimacing as his arthritis protested.

The grizzled mercenary looked back to find Kailen, Stillian, and Tanith working together to drive Taular away from the masses. Tanith roared, swinging a Killer Lance, taking out two Taular. Stillian kicked out at a Taular, shoving the sword deep into its back. Kailen smacked a Taular broadside with his axe and finished it with a final cut. He saw the Crimean Royal Army defend each other and use their variety of weapons to their advantage.

Ike continued on to the castle where four Taular waited for him. They hissed menacingly as they took out shadowy daggers, ready to launch themselves at Ike.

A massive roar shook the battlefield; suddenly those four Taular trembled as a red lion burst out of the scenery nearby, teeth and claws gouging them to shreds.

"Skrimir," Ike stated, knowing exactly who the lion was. The red lion roared once more as it heard its name. Then Skrimir nodded, Ike giving a half smile of gratitude to the Gallian king before walking into the castle.

Three Taular blocked his path, commencing a battle. They put up a good fight with their daggers waving in the air, parrying Ike's slashes, desperate to land a blow on the mercenary.

Ike managed to avoid most of the strikes, taking down two of vile creatures. The last Taular was nimble, it was able to give Ike a semi-deep cut on the right thigh. He grimaced as he felt the blood run down his leg, then roared, swinging his Ettard, disemboweling the Taular with the heavy slash. The Taular chocked as blood leaked from its mouth before it fell over and died.

He continued on his way, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut, a calling to the second floor. Two Taular jumped from the darkness and Ike quickly thrust his blade out, cutting one Taular and pushing the other back two feet. Ike proceeded to advance, making the final attack until a horrible piercing headache inflicted him, feeling oh-so familiar.

Ike felt nauseous, but managed to kill the last Taular without collapsing from the effort. Then the headache faded just as it come and Ike limped into a dash up the stairs, his arthritis flaring up slightly again.

The grizzled mercenary ran into a nearby room to find another headache pierce him, slightly stronger than the last. He dug his thumbs into his temples as his eyes clenched closed, trying to block out the pain. Then it was over just as quickly and Ike opened his eyes to find a figure standing alone in the room, standing over a familiar person.

"Well Ike. Finally our paths have crossed," came a woman's voice and Ike called out, "Show yourself!" The woman turned around, a halo of darkness surrounding her pale skin.

"You must be the Taular leader," Ike replied and Rewsha gave a nod.

"Very smart, you are. I was warned that you may have been clever, although you weren't so smart as to come here. Seems as though your friend here is dead…sorry about that," Rewsha's voice dripped with sarcasm as she gestured to the fallen person on the blood soaked floor.

"You have dared to threaten the lives of the Gallians and people in Crimea. No mercy shall be shown to you by the Goddess's hand when I destroy you," Ike growled as his fists clenched and a white rage tore through him.

"How could you expect to kill me, Ike? I am close to the embodiment of darkness itself. Your sword won't pierce mine own skin. Just as Caineghis here faced the same fate the hard way," Rewsha gave a cackle as she said this, looking at Caineghis' still body without sympathy.

"I shall be seeing you again very soon Ike, for I don't want to fight you in these circumstances. My Taular scream out for me; I must adhere to them," the Taular leader continued and Ike spat, "Coward!"

"Oh, it will be you who is the coward when you scream for mercy on your death bed," Rewsha snarled, then disappeared into the darkness.

"Caineghis? Are you still alive? Wake up!" Ike cried out, coming over to the old laguz lion king. Caineghis didn't move; a puddle of blood surrounded his head, the blood still seeping out his ears.

"CAINEGHIS!" Ike roared in dismay and agony, his shout echoing throughout the whole palace. Suddenly everything went silent outside, the screams and roars faded; everything was dead quiet.

"Ike! Ike! What has happened?!" Ranulf exclaimed as he burst into the room, a new wound across his forehead and left arm.

"Caineghis is dead," Ike replied, feeling numb despair take him over. Ranulf gasped as he saw Caineghis on the floor, the old Gallian king's robes bloody.

"Ike…who has done this!?" Ranulf hissed the question softly. Ike swallowed away the shock that threatened to close his throat.

"The Taular leader. She killed him."

Ranulf clenched and unclenched his hands, rage and sorrow in his eyes at this.

"I will kill her Ike. When I find her, I'll kill her, I'll rip her apart. And if she comes back alive, I'll destroy her again and again," Ranulf was starting to sob in anger, his voice shaking.

Ike felt everything in his body tense up as he just looked down at Caineghis, the numbness finally taking over his senses. _I have failed…_

"Ike! We heard your scream! We rushed over as quickly as we could-" Vizian stopped her sentence cold as she saw Ike's lifeless gaze and still standing position and Ranulf sobbing quietly. Then she looked down, seeing the slain old lion king and gasped in horror, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What happened?!" Kailen cried out, looking at Ike with horror and worry in his eyes.

"Our old king, King Caineghis…has been slain by the Taular leader," Ranulf answered between sobs, tears dropping down his cheeks.

"Oh no!…" Vizian's sentence trailed off at Ranulf's words. Then she noticed Ike's statue-like stillness and realized he hadn't said a word the entire time they had arrived.

"What happened to Ike?" Scar asked and Ranulf answered grimly, "Ike has gone into shock."

"What!? No!" Stillian looked at Ike, his mouth agape, to find what Ranulf has said was true. Ike didn't even look up, or even speak, the only thing they all could see was his shaky breathing.

"We have to get Caineghis out of here," Ranulf only said, a quiver in his voice, then the blue laguz cat called three guard laguz to take Caineghis' body away. Everyone's faces were drawn with sorrow as they watched the guards file in and do the deed.

"Leader…" Vizian trailed off, as Ike finally moved, turning to his squad, his blue eyes blank of any emotion.

"Come on, let's get him into a more suitable, comfortable room free of Caineghis' life blood," the healer instructed, taking Ike's arm around hers. Kailen took Ike's other arm and together they walked Ike out of the room into the main hallway, Ike's feet moving despite his gaze being distant and emotionless.

"Ike!" came a voice at that moment. Ike's squad turned to find Skrimir looking at them with curiosity and shock.

"What happened?" the lion king of Gallia asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Caineghis was slain and Ike has gone into trauma. Is there a room he can be situated in to recover?" Scar asked, an almost beseeching tone in his voice.

"Come," Skrimir sighed with sadness, leading Ike's squad past the laguz servants in the castle, their eyes following Skrimir and Ike with deep sorrow.

"In here," the Gallian king beckoned, showing the squad to a spare room with a small bed and window.

"All right, let's set him down here," Vizian replied as they walked in and laid Ike down on the bed. Vizian noticed the wound on his thigh, quickly murmuring a chant, her stave glowing red before dimming. Ike's wound was nothing more than a pink closed scar that would be gone by the morning.

"Come, let's leave him be," Kailen replied solemnly. The six members of the squad and Skrimir made their way out of the room, looking back at Ike one last time before closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 11

* * *

Ike knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, yet here he was, in the room his squad members left him in. He lay there, imprisoned in his succumbed state, forced to watch the moment where he knew Caineghis was dead over and over in his mind's eye.

_No…I was too late…if only those Taular hadn't stalled me. Oh Caineghis…why did you have to die? _Ike thought. _I have failed to save another person who means so much…My squad members…they'll never understand how much Caineghis meant to me and my family_. Ike felt a single tear roll out of his eye, but was powerless to wipe it away; he was powerless to move.

"He's in here…" A voice said softly and soon Ike saw members of his squad, King Skrimir, and even Tanith enter the room out of the corner of his eye. He felt no emotion to this, his gaze blankly trained onto the ceiling above, lost to thoughts once more.

"Ike…" King Skrimir started to say, but stopped when Ike bid no response.

"How long has been in this state for?" Tanith demanded. Vizian turned to her, replying, "Almost the whole day."

"He has to snap out of it now! This has been going on for too long, Sanaki won't be pleased if we stay here any longer!" Tanith exclaimed. Skrimir put up his hand calmly to her outburst.

"Cease Tanith of Begnion. Ike has suffered greatly due to what his squad has told me. Most of his mercenaries are either dead or gone somewhere else, His homeland's capital had been destroyed long before he realized. Now Caineghis is gone…Who knows who else close to Ike shall fall..."

"Isn't there…anything we can do?" Tanith finally asked, her voice soft with defeat.

"The best way is to let him come to his senses on his own Tanith. Or if you truly want to sped things up…perhaps talk gently to him," Gallia's king replied, sadness in his eyes as he looked at Ike.

_Skrimir… _Ike felt his thoughts trail off at the king's words. _Even under sorrow, you still put me above all else…_

"I can't believe this has happened…" Kailen trailed off, looking at Ike. "He won't eat or drink?"

"My servants have tried to give him food or water, but he has refused both, it's as if he is lifeless," Skrimir answered, closing his red eyes.

"Ike? Can you hear me?… Well of course you can, you have ears. I…just want to say…that I'm sorry for not understanding why you are this way. Caineghis must have been very close to you…for you to react like this," Vizian started, her voice subdued as she came over to Ike.

_Vizian… _Ike thought.

"You were there for all of us…never wavering, always pushing us to be our best. That terrible day when the Taular killed my brother still affects my thoughts…but you Ike, your leadership and passion has kept me going with resolve. You needed us back then to make a name for yourself in Grantsleive. Now we need you…to teach us on being pure of soul just as you are. We all love you Ike, we all do. Come back to us leader…please don't leave us…" Vizian continued tearfully, a teardrop falling from her eye, splashing onto Ike's hand.

"Please come back…" she repeated, her voice now hoarse. Suddenly she turned around, walking off quickly past everyone in the room, trying to hide her tears. Everyone watched her leave, a bit stunned at Vizian's speech.

"Come on…let's go after her. There's nothing else we can do now," Skrimir suggested quietly. Everyone nodded solemnly, trailing out of the room.

_Everyone… _Ike thought as he watched them leave. Zaroe was the last to leave, his stare watching Ike, before he turned wordlessly and left. Ike felt tears building up, his eyes involuntarily closing as those tears dripped down his cheeks.

* * *

"Ike…you must return to yourself." a voice resonated in the murky light. Ike soon found himself looking at the very embodiment of the Goddess Yune. He knew at once that this was a dream, or maybe a vision.

"I…have failed everyone…my king, my squad, my mercenaries, the ones I love, even Caineghis."

"No Ike…you haven't. You can't feel sorry for yourself anymore. They are all counting on you,…even the people who aren't in this world anymore; they too are counting on your success. The final battle comes closer and closer," Yune replied, coming closer to Ike, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ike's gaze trained downward and away, feeling his eyes close with despair as tears welled up in them again.

"Look at me, Ike," Yune said gently and Ike looked at her, feeling devoid. "You are the one that shall save all of Tellius. You cannot do so by being held by your depression. The words Vizian said were true, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. You have a great destiny to fulfill, alongside your allies. The Taular must be vanquished from this land. Only you can do that."

"I don't…want anymore of my friends to be killed. They are my family…" Ike murmured tearfully and Yune backed away slightly.

"Such is the passion that is rooted deep in you Ike. You must not fear the future, you must strike it headlong. No matter what you've done in your life, before and after the great wars till now, people have always supported you. There is no doubt in this land of your abilities which are still inside you, Ike. I was not regretful when I chose you to save Tellius again this time," she replied. "However the only way you can do make everything go on is if you wake up with a new resolution and lead on throughout your life."

"How am I to do that?" Ike asked and Yune began to laugh softly.

"Oh, Ike, I find you will see it as being quite easy."

Ike gasped as he felt the emblem that he always carried begin to burn bright, feeling like a scalding flame in his pocket. Then he blacked out.

* * *

"So you are finally awake…" came Skrimir's voice from faraway.

Ike blinked his eyes open to find Gallia's king seated not far from the bed, looking at him.

"I see you have returned to yourself," he continued as Ike rose up to a seated position.

"How…did you guess?" Ike asked, his voice slightly hoarse from buildup in his throat. Skrimir shrugged, "I pretty much figured, considering I saw you asleep over there when I walked in. I felt you'd wake up soon and waited for that time."

"What of Caineghis?"

Skrimir's eyes flashed with pain as he replied, "He was buried at dawn's first light. Even your squad joined in the burial, for reasons I am not to understand. Sanaki had contacted me through letter in complete anger, also with concern on your whereabouts last night. I informed her you were all right by sending a spare Pegasus Knight of Tanith's back to Begnion with that message."

"Sanaki was…worried?" Ike asked aloud and Skrimir grunted with amusement.

"Sounds pretty unbelievable, eh? From how I recall, Sanaki was pretty brooding and cold the last I've been in her presence."

"In any case Ike, it's late afternoon, I believe you may be starved," Skrimir changed the topic and as if on cue, Ike's stomach began to growl.

"Come along then." Skrimir beckoned. "You know that healer of yours, Vizian, she's a real remarkable woman. Those words she spoke to you last night were truly deep."

"Yes, she is. Then again all of my squad members are exemplary."

Ike got up off the bed, feeling his head pound, but overall he felt clear and free of numbness.

"Come to the dining hall," King Skrimir said. Ike followed behind, leaving his sadness behind for a while.

"Ike! You're finally better!" Kailen exclaimed with excitement as he saw Ike walk past him. He nodded to Kailen.

"I'll go tell everyone the good news!" the burly warrior streaked off, already exalted, ready to inform the rest of the squad. Ike followed Skirmir wordlessly until they reached the dining hall.

"Take a seat. I'll call your squad in," King Skrimir gestured to a heavy ornate chair, which Ike took. Skrimir left, soon returning with Kailen, Tanith, Vizian, Zaroe, Scar, Stillian, and Baruge.

"Ike, thank the Goddess you are all right!" Vizian burst out as she entered the room.

"Take a seat everyone. We have much to discuss and figure out," King Skrimir ordered and everyone followed his order, taking a chair to sit in.

"Now Ike, tell me exactly what happened after you entered my castle to find Caineghis dead," The laguz lion king said and Ike heaved a sigh before telling everything, the Taular in the castle and the Taular leader standing over Caineghis' bloody figure.

"That Taular leader is the biggest threat now, and she's also our sworn enemy. However…Gallia will not be joining in this final fight with the Taular, due to the neutral policy I set up," King Skrimir replied after a moment.

"Why can't you do away with it? Soon all the other countries will be drawn into this war, Begnion, Crimea, and Daein possibly. Soon your own people may be bloodthirsty for revenge," Kailen asked

"I did away with my aggressive nature as soon as I was crowned king. My people love and respect my laws; the neutrality lasted for quite a long time. However Kailen, you are purely correct in your analysis. Soon the other countries will get involved due to Taular aggression."

"I've decided I will send you four of my best laguz, ones you'll find are very familiar, Ike. Ranulf!" Skrimir called out. Ranulf bounded into the room, his eyes still full of pain.

"You called me, Skrimir?" Ranulf asked, then saw Ike. "Oh Ike, you're better!"

"I want you to call in Lethe, Mordecai, and Lyre," King Skirmir instructed and Ranulf nodded, hurrying off without a question or a word. As soon as Ranulf returned with the three other laguz Ike gave a start as he recognized Lethe, Mordecai, and Lyre even after all these years. The grizzled old mercenary still admitted to himself that he looked much older than they were. That pricking doubt came back but Ike forced it away with disgust.

"What's the business King Skrimir?" Lethe asked, an authoritative tone in her voice. Skrimir gestured to Ike with a flourish.

"You are to take up arms and join alongside Ike in vanquishing the Taular. All of you, including Ranulf," he answered and Ranulf looked overjoyed for the first time since Caineghis' death.

"Hey Ike, I guess I have to call you general now right?" Ranulf japed. Ike tried to muster up a smile of amusement, but it wouldn't come.

"Enough jokes Ranulf, time and business is of the essence. Ike, do you know of the Taular whereabouts?"

"Empress Sanaki and Queen Micaiah of Daein have informed me greatly. Due to their observations the Taular have been spotted in Daein in the fort of Dairusea. Queen Micaiah has told me that the numbers of Taular gathered there grow to about five a day," the old mercenary leader replied. Skrimir took a sip of the water that had been given to him by a servant.

"Each day that is wasted more Taular are brought to seek havoc on this continent. Ike, when do you plan to head back to Begnion?"

"I plan on heading back tomorrow. Then from there on I will head over to Dairusea to get rid of the Taular."

"I'll inform Sanaki to send us four more reinforcement Pegasus Knights for our new members," Tanith put in and King Skrimir nodded.

"Travel by flight will take less time," he mused.

"How will I explain to Sanaki about all of this?" Tanith muttered and Ike turned to look at her.

"All you have to do is tell her of Caineghis' murder. She'll believe you then," Ike growled, hearing a dark note in his voice.

"King Theodore won't be pleased," Tanith said simply. Ike didn't say another word, not wanting to spar with the Pegasus Knight General.

"Now that business is settled, we can eat," King Skrimir replied just as the food was brought in. They ate in silence for a while, Ike's thoughts brooding, Tanith's mood souring.

After the dinner Ike went straight to the room he was in before and collapsed into bed, feeling more exhausted then ever before.

* * *

When Ike woke up the next morning he saw Zaroe alone in his room, the assassin was watching him, just as he had the night before yesterday.

"What do you need Zaroe?"

"Oh, just checking up on you, leader. You had me worried before with your almost petrified state yesterday," the assassin answered. Ike blinked as he comprehended what Zaroe had just said.

"I know what I said sounds weird but Vizian was right, we all need you alive Ike. That's all that matters," Zaroe continued, walking out quietly, Ike watching him go wordlessly.

* * *

"So I've informed Sanaki the news a good two hours ago, I can't say she pleased to have sent four more reinforcements under her husband's nose. They are waiting outside for our new 'friends'," Tanith reported and Ike nodded.

"Good," the grizzled mercenary replied, making his way outside to find everyone had been waiting for him.

"So, the sleepyhead finally wakes," Vizian said teasingly, causing Ike to sigh wearily.

"Where are Ranulf and Lethe?" he asked when he found those two laguz weren't around the area.

"They went to have some things explained for them. They should be getting back around now," Lyre replied, shifting a foot. "Truly I wish those two didn't take so long to get things done..."

True to her word, Ranulf and Lethe returned, Ranulf looked ready to go, masking his lingering sadness well.

"Aren't we going now?" he asked Ike.

"We are, we all were just waiting for you two," the old mercenary replied. Lethe stiffened with anger.

"You mean to say we are tardy now?" the orange cat growled her question. Ike didn't answer, sick of arguing, choosing to take the return flight on Tanith's Pegasus again.

"Just pick a Pegasus and climb on," Ike growled after he was settled. Everyone did the same until they rose in the air again.

They reached Begnion by early afternoon; the wind behind them once more, granting a quick arrival. The crystal-clear skies promised warm weather for the next few days. Ike felt himself become quite grim as the objective of his mission came closer and closer and the

Tanith steered her Pegasus expertly down in an almost spiral as they flew down to land outside the Mainal Cathedral, seeing someone was waiting there for them.

"Ike, your presence greets Begnion once more," Sanaki said, her voice indifferent. It appeared that she had been waiting for Ike's squad to arrive since the morning. The breeze ruffled her purple hair, her golden eyes flashing in anger as she came over closer.

"I am to take you to Theodore, you are to explain yourself and your actions to him."

Ike growled softly, muttering a small curse, before climbing down the Pegasus, following Sanaki, who was already stalking away.

"Good luck Ike!" Kailen called after him, but Ike didn't bother turning around. The Empress and the mercenary walked through a side door, taking the long spiraling staircase upward to a room full of stained glass. The uncovered sunlight outside shone straight through the room, making white, green and purple light in the room. There was a tense air to the room, and it wasn't because of how hot the room felt.

"Theodore. I have brought him," Sanaki's voice was stiff as Ike looked ahead to find a man seated upon a throne. He rose slowly and stalked over to Ike, his eyes holding a cold contempt and anger.

"So this is the great legendary Ike? The one who makes you forgo your role and duty in opposing my consent and rule?" Theodore asked, pointing to Sanaki, who blinked with contained anger. Theodore, upon a closer inspection, had brown hair with gray eyes. He was clothed in flowing silk cream and blue robes which were at ankle length.

"Gallia is very dear to me King Theodore. That's the reason why I had asked Sanaki to send me there. The Gallians were in trouble and I knew that I had to help them no matter what," Ike replied, defending Sanaki slightly. Sanaki's eyes widened at this, but sniffed in reply.

"Gallia was that important enough to propose a treason," King Theodore's voice contained cold sarcasm and emotionless emptiness.

"Undoubtedly yes," Ike responded, already sick of the sight of Theodore and the smirk that now appeared on the king's mouth.

"Let me break things down for you, "Noble" Ike. Gallia is not an ally of Begnion. It just exists, as do all the other countries. My high opinion of those Gallians is null, personally I wonder how they co-exist in a world of men. When I heard Gallia was under attack, I merely shrugged my shoulders. However my wife felt that it was of great importance and informed you. Then you, Ike, out of your own concerns, went against my consent to send 'my' Pegasus Knights to Gallia just to defend them."

"They've told me time and again you wouldn't be pleased, King Theodore. I didn't listen primarily because in all reality I simply don't care," Ike replied and Sanaki gasped quietly at Ike's statement.

"That's unfortunate, on terms due to Sanaki telling me exactly why you have shown yourself here. She has told me exactly your initiative on this little 'expedition' you plan on taking."

"I don't plan on accepting your opinion of it either," Ike growled and King Theodore chuckled.

"Such an impetuous attitude you spew at me. Usually, under these circumstances, I would formally declare your punishment, which is far from pleasant. However, you are just a pompous person that holds no threat. It is my wife, who must take the punishment for allowing you to cause this treason."

"So I am to take this punishment due to my inability of power over Ike's choice?" Sanaki asked, her voice brutal.

"Correct, my wife. As for you Ike, I want you out of Sienne, I don't care where you and your little plucky group goes. If my guards are to ever see you or catch wind of you, I will have you arrested or maybe killed if I feel like it."

"All just because Gallia was under attack…" Ike muttered and Sanaki glared at him.

"May as well get going, Ike. You have nothing left here to accomplish but cause more trouble," the Empress said. Ike took a deep breath, released it in a huff, then promptly left.

* * *

"What happened Ike?" Stillian asked as he saw Ike storm back outside to where the Pegasus Knights were.

"We have to leave Begnion right now," Ike snarled. Everyone looked confused at his words.

"I thought we were going to maybe find out more information about the Taular…" Scar began but stopped when he saw Ike's twisted glare.

"No, we aren't, especially since King Theodore threatened to arrest or kill us if he dares see us again."

"It was that bad?" Vizian asked with a small gasp. Ike nodded confirmedly at her.

"All because I wanted to help Gallia, now get your backsides moving already. We should have been gone a long time ago," he growled. Ranulf muttered some choice words under his breath that made Lethe look at him in reproach.

"What about us Ike? Did King Theodore say what were are to do?" Tanith asked, looking at him.

"No, you're free to do what you want," Ike replied before walking off, his squad and the laguz following.

A somber quiet had settled on Ike's group as they were leaving Sienne until a cry sounded out and Ike stopped.

"Ike! Ike! Remember me?!" asked a voice excitedly and Ike realized he was looking at Aimee the shopkeeper.

"Well hello Aimee, it's been awhile," Ike only replied, and Aimee gave a slight giggle.

"Well, aren't you looking all handsome, disregarding your age. However, I have heard you were in Sienne and of your exploits. I am at your service once more Ike," The shopkeeper said. Ike blinked once, slightly startled by her forwardness, decided not to ask, then nodded.

"Good, we are going to need all the supplies we can get," the grizzled mercenary replied to her.

"Let me call Muston and tell him the good news! Wait right here!" Aimee exclaimed happily, running off into the throng of the other merchants and commoners walking in the city.

"Who is that, leader?" Scar asked, his eyebrow raised at him.

"Her name is Aimee. She's a part of the merchant convoy that traveled with my army during the great wars."

"I remember her! Didn't she have a crush on you and try to seduce you or..." Ranulf's cheeky statement trailed off when Lethe smacked Ranulf.

"Hush up! There is no time for jokes Ranulf. Ike isn't in the mood and neither am I," she growled, but before Ranulf could reply the sound of hooves were heard clopping on the cobblestones.

"Ike is that truly you? Bless my lucky stars that I'm still alive to see you again!" came a voice. Ike turned to find a much older looking Muston make his way over to Ike, leading the merchant convoy wagon over.

"Good to see you, Muston," Ike said with an acknowledging nod.

"What brings you to Sienne?" The older armory merchant asked, a grand smile on his wrinkled face.

"Came to get some information, ended up being kicked back out."

"That's tough…Aimee has just told me that you've enlisted our services again," Muston replied and Ike nodded.

"We need your services again Muston. I am to head up to Daein and destroy the Taular that have made an encampment there."

"Well then Ike, lead the way. We will boldly go where you go. At your ready!"

"Let's get going already before King Theodore has our heads," Ike said, continuing on out of Sienne. This time the guards at the gate didn't question Ike, they glanced at him quickly before returning their steady gazes on the scenery outside Sienne.

* * *

"Rewsha I am in complete disappointment. Why didn't you kill Ike when you had the chance? He was powerless, weak! And you let him go!" King Raiol threw up his hands as he paced that night. Rewsha glared at him, but said nothing to her defense. She had her reasons for letting Ike go.

"Now he makes his way to Dairusea as we speak due to your telepathy today informing me of that. A complete disappointment indeed. Didn't we agree that after you made way of Caineghis that Ike would be next?" Raiol asked the question, stopping in his tracks to turn and face her.

"Yes. I have my own reasons for sparing Ike this time around," Rewsha replied, looking straight into King Raiol's eyes.

"Those would be?"

"I wish to see Ike's prowess on the battlefield as a one on one against me and all of my Taular. It wasn't the right time after I had slain Caineghis quite easily in my opinion. The old goat raised a claw to me, but after finding my skin impenetrable he was left to his own fate with a busted brain," Rewsha answered and King Raiol snorted.

"Fine my dear, but mark my words. If you fail to kill Ike this time around, I will imprison you to my desires," the king of Tankant replied and Rewsha shook her head, amused.

"Sounds better than the punishment I have been given being brought back into this unworthy world you humans live in."

"How do you plan on killing Ike this time around, hm?" King Raiol asked, starting to pace again.

"Can you not do that while I think? You are aggravating me right now," Rewsha snarled and King Raiol stopped with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Anything for you, my darling," he replied, then Rewsha made a disgusted face at him before saying, "That old coot of a mercenary is slowly gaining more and more men as he travels. I plan on trying to whittle away Ike's numbers as he makes his way to Dairusea. Once he reaches Dairusea he should be weak enough to face me. Stupid old man, thinking he can destroy me. Let's see that when his blade barely scratches my skin and his face holds shock as I drain the life out of him."

"Do what you must Rewsha, and don't fail me again," King Raiol replied, finally deciding to sit back on his bronze throne. Rewsha decided to put in with a groan, "Or I will become your harlot eternally."

"Good, good. I will be waiting here expectantly for your next report, my darling," The king responded and Rewsha disappeared without a trace.


	12. Chapter 12

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 12

* * *

For two days it unexpectedly rained, for two days Ike could feel his outlook becoming more and more dismal. The thoughts of everyone that died began to infect his mind, hindering him. _Shinon, Oscar, Caineghis, Elincia, Geoffrey, Kieran… I will try my best to avenge you all…_

"Kailen, where are you off to?" Ike asked Kailen that night. The burly warrior seemed embarrassed as he replied, "To the Merchant Convoy Wagon."

Ike already figured that Kailen was going there anyway; he was always there everyday, talking to Aimee.

"Go on then," Ike replied gruffly. Kailen gave a smile and hurried off, trying to beat the rain from soaking him fully.

Suddenly a crash sounded and Ike already drew his Ettard out in alarm as everyone began to rush out of their tents.

"What was that?!" Lucia cried out, then another crash sounded as ten Taular stormed into the camp.

"Taular!" Ike roared. Everyone began to draw their weapons as the creatures bounded with long gaits to the squad. One Taular opened its grisly mouth, leaping into the air, but not before a bolt of lightening struck it from above. Ike saw a women dart from the safety behind the tents to unleash another set of electric magic. Two more Taular fell, then Ike felt a heavy weight knock him back, pinning him down where he landed.

Ike squirmed as he saw the Taular raise a dagger, ready to plunge it into his chest. The old grizzled mercenary then swung his Ettard and beheaded the monster, quickly rolling away from the blood that sprayed around to the floor. The rain made the ground muddy and slick with blood and bodies. The rain increased its intensity as the minutes burned into time.

"You all right Ike?" Ranulf hurried over, his blue hair plastered down. Ike nodded at his friend's concern. Ranulf then changed into his other form, racing away at a Taular, knocking away its dagger with a growl. Lethe and Mordecai had also changed into their cat forms and were wrecking havoc on three Taular. Lyre pretended to play dead before turning into a whirlwind of claws and teeth when Taular got close.

Fresh Taular fighters burst into the camp and Ike slashed away at one Taular that had tried to throw its dagger at him.

"Ike! There's too many of them, they outnumber us fifty to twenty-four. What should we do?" Kailen asked out as he cut down a Taular that had been parrying all his slashes with a single dagger.

"We fight till we die," Ike responded darkly, throwing himself into the fight once more, taking out a Taular that was advancing on Vizian.

"Thanks Ike!" she exclaimed, grateful, and shot away into the safety of the tents. A boom sounded and Ike stiffened as a black smudge started on the floor by the masses, growing to a large size. Then a low rumble sounded, a fissure opened, and the sound cracked into the air.

"Watch out!" Ike roared to his group, who leapt aside as the fissure spread further and further, attempting to send them to their doom.

"That's dark magic!" a voice exclaimed close by. Ike turned to find that the same women who used the electric magic was now standing by him.

Another dark smudge began to form; however the old mercenary found the conjurer just in time. Ike roared, swinging his Ettard as he dashed over, disemboweling the Taular before it could finish its spell. The dark smudge lingered, then puffed away into a sheet of ash as the Taular screeched in pain, sinking to the floor, dead.

Bastian and Lucia began to work together to take down Taular just as more reinforcements showed up. Bastian unleashed his wind magic while Lucia cut down any Taular that advanced for him.

Lightning crackled overhead and thunder soon proceeded it, the booms covering the sounds of the fighting for the duration.

A dagger slash made Ike whirl around as a Taular cut into his right shoulder. Searing pain filled his shoulder before the burning began; Ike knew that the Taular now wielded Venin Daggers. A numbness began to take over his arm and the grizzled mercenary cursed silently.

He slashed his Ettard out, destroying the Taular where it stood, blood splashing onto the floor and his armor. Ike's arm would soon became completely useless and unless he found Vizian and had it cured, he may not be able to fight.

As it on cue, Vizian appeared, hurrying over while murmuring a spell as she waved her staff. Invigorating life soon came back into Ike's arm as he felt the heat flare up, then draw away as the poison was eradicated.

"Thanks Vizian," Ike grunted. He hustled off to kill more Taular, determination and cold anger filling him.

Lethe was cornered by two Taular and she hissed as they came closer, aligning their daggers to strike her. Ike made it in the nick of time, catching both Taular unawares with a lengthy slash to their legs. They howled as they collapsed, Lethe finishing them off with deep chest gouges from her claws.

Soon the numbers of Taular began to dwindle, making Ike's army have the advantage. The mysterious mage with the electric magic also began to help out once more, sending electric bolts when it was needed. Ranulf and Stillian were nowhere to be found; Ike hoped they weren't killed.

Everything became a blur as Ike slashed, roared, split Taular in half, wiped blood off his arms, and kept going. Countless Taular screams sounded as the dark creatures were killed over and over. Ike felt nothing as he killed every Taular in his way, the only thing he felt was a blaze in his veins as he thought about the consequences, should he fail to kill off every Taular in sight.

Finally the last Taular tried to retreat while performing a dark magic spell but Zaroe appeared with a snort before slashing at the Taular with blinding speed.

"Well…that's done," Ike replied, breathing a sigh of relief. His squad was also catching their breath, blood on their armor and weapons.

"Who are you?" Ike asked as the mage woman appeared close by and she turned to him, her lavender colored hair looked familiar.

"I'm Ilyana," she responded. Ike nodded as he suddenly remembered that name. _She was the Thunder mage that Soren used to spend a lot of time with._

"Hey! I remember you! You fed me a very long time ago. You're Ike right?" Ilyana asked and Ike felt surprised at her quick recognition

"So you do remember," Ike replied, but then Ilyana looked suddenly confused, her purple eyes slightly widened.

"Huh? I only just heard someone call you Ike before, so I figured that was you," Ilyana said. Ike blinked in confusion at this.

"Ok then…" he trailed off, realizing that Ilyana may be a bit knocked up in the head.

"Leader, are you all right?" Kailen asked as he hurried over quickly. The grizzled mercenary answered the burly warrior's concern with a wordless nod.

"How is everyone? Any dead or wounded?" Ike asked. Kailen shook his head as he sheathed his axe, but not before wiping it clean on the grass.

"Vizian collapsed; good thing she reacted in time when those poison weapons made an appearance. I guess maybe healing many of us at a time caused her to lose conscious," he answered.

"Thank the Goddess," Ike sighed with relief, then stalked over to check the damage, if any. All that was seen were dead Taular everywhere he looked and a few dismembered tents that the Taular had burst into the camp from.

"Zaroe, gather three people of your choosing and remove the dead bodies from my sight." Ike commanded stiffly, grim thoughts affecting him once more.

"Right…" Zaroe trailed off, not exactly pleased with the prospect, but refused to argue.

"Where did Vizian end up anyway?" Ike turned to Kailen who shrugged and replied, "I don't know, perhaps someone took her into one of the tents?"

Ike walked over to the tents, scanning each one until he saw a faint light coming from the middle one. He walked inside to find Aimee the shopkeeper hovering over Vizian.

"As soon as the fighting was over I saw this poor woman here collapsed on the ground. I had hoped she wasn't dead so I brought her in here to make sure. She's breathing all right…but I wonder what's happened to her." Aimee explained as she saw Ike's stern face. He nodded and Aimee stepped aside as Ike walked over closer.

"Vizian?" Ike asked. Vizian's eyes fluttered and she moaned slightly as she came to from Ike's voice.

"Ike? So you are all right after all. I thought maybe my healing wasn't enough," she murmured, her green eyes bleary looking.

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked, narrowing her blue eyes at her. Vizian shook her head, as if ridding probing thoughts from her mind.

"I think her condition is making her delirious," Aimee put in and Ike sent a glare in her direction.

"You're not helping," the mercenary leader growled, making Aimee's eyes widen at the anger in his voice. He ignored her and turned back to his healer.

"Vizian, what happened? Kailen told me you collapsed," Ike asked as Vizian's eyelids began to droop again.

"It happens all the time when I devote myself to…healing. Don't worry about it leader, I'll be fine," Vizian answered, her eyes closed once more as her body gave way for rest.

"Let's leave her be. We have a long day tomorrow; I want her at her prime," Ike ordered, then promptly left the tent, Aimee watching after him, before following behind.

"All the bodies have been removed, sir," Baruge came over to Ike as he exited the tent.

"You can call me leader or Ike; it doesn't matter. 'Sir' is just too formal," Ike replied and Baruge nodded understandingly.

"Ike, I could have handled those Taular back there when they cornered me somehow. You didn't have to help," Lethe said, her voice reproaching. Ike snorted in return.

"Tell me that when you were hissing as the Taular were ready to slice off all your legs and head."

Ranulf soon spotted Ike and hurried over, promptly changing back into his human form.

"We sure showed them! Now those pesky Taular won't bother us for…." Ranulf's cheeky sentence suddenly stopped as fear shone in his heterochromic eyes.

"What is it Ranulf?" Ike asked, watching Ranulf gaze wildly around before answering in a hoarse voice, "Ike, pack up everything and get moving. Something is coming for us right now."

Ike heard Ranulf's uneasy tone of voice and immediately began to call out orders to pack up camp. All the other laguz looked about as well, their eyes wide, their movements frantic.

"What are you doing leader? We just faced a tough battle, but we don't even get to rest for the night?" Zaroe called out scathingly.

"Do as I say, now!" Ike growled back at his second in command. The green-haired assassin impudently muttered a few choice words before going to disassemble the tents.

"What's going on?" Stillian asked, looking quite startled as he hurried over to Ike.

"Something bad is going to happen, pack up everything, help out as quickly as humanly possible," the grizzled mercenary leader only replied, then briskly walked off, feeling the creak in his knee start up again.

"What about Vizian?" Aimee's soft question pierced the night and tense air.

"Someone will have to carry her. It's important that we make our way out of this area as soon as possible."

"Come on move!" Ike roared as the time slipped by. Ranulf shot him an almost panicked glance as time was wasted. Soon everything was trussed up and stored away, everyone grumbling and asking what was going on.

"Move now!" Ranulf exclaimed, transforming into his laguz form, already racing away in fright, Mordecai, Lyre, and Lethe right behind him.

"Let's go!" Ike cried out, beginning to hurry after the four laguz as fast as possible. Everyone burst into the run behind him and Ranulf doubled back to run next to Ike.

"What did you sense?" Ike asked the blue cat, not expecting an answer but the anxiety glazed look in Ranulf's eyes was convincing enough. Ike's knee flared up in pain with this sudden run, but he just gritted his teeth and surged on, not caring anymore .

They ran on and on until Ranulf came to a stop, wheezing, trying to catch his breath. Everyone else soon caught up, still seeming confused, until a boom shook the night.

"What's happening?!" Aimee gasped in fright. Ranulf's heterochromic eyes showcased horror as he looked behind them. A speeding object sailed through the sky, an almost rusty purple color. A bright flash started up as the rusty purple colored meteor struck the area way back where Ike and his squad had just camped.

"Dark magic!" Ilyana gasped out and Ike whirled around to face her. Ranulf was watching as a great greenish purple fire blazed, then another quake sounded as another rusty purple meteor struck the area close by the last one.

"Run! Those meteors are tracking our movements!" Ranulf yelled, back in human form, beginning to make his way into the mountains as the dark magic purple meteor made a beeline straight for them.

Everyone was startled into a run, making it just in the nick of time; the dark magic hitting the spot they were just standing on.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Ike commanded as he limped into a mad fast dash to catch up to Ranulf. Another boom sounded, more dark magic shot from the sky, striking closer and closer. A mountain range suddenly appeared and a hole seemed to yawn in the darkness.

"There's a cave up ahead; you can make it!" Ike roared his encouragement, pushing on with every bit of strength that he could. They all raced into the mountain just as another meteor crashed into the cave.

Rocks tumbled down and everyone dove to the floor, hands over their heads. Rumbles sounded, the entrance to the cave had been completely blocked off by large mountainous boulders. One last boom sounded, then suddenly all was deathly still.

"Is everyone all right?" Ike hoarsely called out as someone struck a match, lighting a torch.

"A rock tumbled onto my back, but I'm fine," Scar called out with a slight groan, getting onto his feet.

Ike looked as everyone else got up off the floor, looking slightly dazed but overall all right.

"Where's Vizian?" Ike asked and Aimee pointed to the Merchant Convoy Wagon that somehow Muston was able to squeeze into the cave.

"Thank Yune," Ike breathed a sigh of relief. Another torch was lit by Kailen, the cave was now lit up considerably.

"Where did we end up Ranulf?" Stillian asked the laguz, who turned to him with a grimace.

"We are in the region known to most around here as the Girgran Mountains. It was mostly used as a mining facility for gathering ore and materials for weaponry. Slowly the craze died down as ore was found in other places and imported from other areas."

"I recall that craze; it ended only ten years ago. Nowadays ore is so cheap due to it being found everywhere," Bastian put in, Lucia was nodding to his words.

"Possibly we may be lucky to find an old mining tunnel that leads to an alternate route out," Ike replied, feeling grim conviction at his words. Ranulf looked around, spying a tunnel that led to complete darkness in front of them.

"That may just be our best bet. However, who knows what has inhabited this area since then. There may be Taular in here as well, or other creatures that haven't been seen in broad daylight."

"This chamber seems to be safe; nothing seems out of the ordinary. We will camp here for the rest of the night. I'll take the first watch and take a load off everyone's minds," Ike said gruffly. Everyone sighed with relief, exhausted from the nightly events. Blankets were laid out and soon Ike's expanded squad fell asleep, well not all of them, Kailen and Aimee were quietly conversing in the corner, in their own world.

Ike's thoughts touched upon him once more, his mouth curving into a grim frown as the night wore on.

_Am I truly leading everyone here to their deaths with this mission? _Ike thought as he gazed upon his squad. _Someone could have died tonight, and it would have been all my fault…._ Ike took out the Fire Emblem, seeing that its glow was slightly subdued, but the blue fire still raged.

"Goddess Yune…please watch over my sister, my friends, my mercenaries, and my entire squad. They are all I have left in this world," Ike murmured, clutching the Emblem tightly to his chest, feeling so old and full of despair. _I don't want anymore of the ones I care about to die under my watch._

_"Be strong Ike. You are Tellius' last hope," _resonated a voice. Ike glanced wildly around, until he realized the voice was Yune's in his head. _How can I be strong if I may potentially cause the death of everyone here if I make a small mistake? _Ike asked mentally, to receive no answer in return.

The night dragged on, Kailen and Aimee finally went to sleep, the two were wrapped in an embrace, smiles on their faces. The old mercenary leader could see the love between them, it was as obvious as daylight. _'Any fine lady gracing you, Ike?'_ Tibarn's question circled Ike's mind. He shook it away angrily, not wanting to dwell on it.

_The final battle draws closer and closer…I must take down that Taular leader. Revenge… _Ike clenched a fist. _Will be sweet at last. The Taular have caused the deaths of many Crimeans, Gallians, and Caineghis… I just wish I wasn't as old as I am…I'm too weak…no, I mustn't think that. I must be strong…for all of Crimea, Gallia, and my squad…I must not let them see how cowardly my heart slowly becomes!_


	13. Chapter 13

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 13

* * *

"All right-y then, are we ready to explore the unknown?" Ranulf asked after everyone had finished breakfast. Ike snorted at the forced brightness in Ranulf's voice. Everything had been packed up and even Vizian proclaimed she was fine enough to help out.

"What, it's true. Who knows what we will face?" the laguz defended himself as Ike looked ahead at the path that led to total darkness.

"That's why we have to be prepared," Ike responded dryly, holding out a hand for a torch which was given to him. "Let's go."

Ike walked into the darkness, his steps sure, a slight scowl on his face, his expanded squad right behind him. An occasional drip sounded, indicating that it was raining outside the caves and that water was making its way in.

"Tell me more of these caves Ranulf," Ike said as the blue cat laguz walked over beside him.

"Well Ike, you already know much about these caves due to my explanation yesterday, however the only thing I haven't told you is that there is a hazard of flooding in some rare cases."

"Explain yourself," Ike's voice had gone cold now; he wondered why Ranulf hadn't told him this bit of news. As if to emphasize Ranulf's words the dripping sounded again, much louder than before.

"Well, due to the rocks being loosely packed around us, it is only natural during monsoons and rainy seasons for these caves to get wet and flooded. Mostly the reason why these caves also weren't a success during the ore mining craze was because once those rocks got waterlogged the ore was washed right out," Ranulf replied, not intimidated one bit by Ike's tone.

"So due to it raining nonstop these past few days, you're telling me there may be a flood of water in here," Ike replied, trying to get things straight. The Blue laguz cat nodded without missing a beat. Nothing was said between the two of them after that, Ike's thoughts dark and tumultuous, Ranulf's quiet and subdued as he thought over what he said. The pathway got slightly narrow, making Ike's large squad have to squeeze together almost in a single file. Soon a fork divided the path into two, darkness brooding down both pathways. Ike shined the torchlight down both pathways to find both looked the same.

"Which way?" Kailen asked out loud as Ike looked from the two paths, trying to decide.

"I'd say take the left chamber. The right chamber sounds muffled," Mordecai answered, trying to strain his ears to hear. The other three laguz agreed with him, doing the same as Mordecai.

"Then we will go left," Ike confirmed, walking in that direction. The passageway became wider so more people got to stretch out from their almost single file positions beforehand.

"Finally some room! Couldn't stand Stillian breathing on my neck the whole way through," Zaroe exclaimed, relieved. Stillian shot the disdainful assassin a heated glare.

"Not my fault these caves are narrow in some areas," he shot back. The assassin snorted, without a reply. Everyone continued walking nonstop, following Ike's pace without complaint, until the narrowness opened into a large chamber.

"Seems familiar…" Ike muttered and Kailen nodded as he caught what Ike said.

"Reminds me of the Saradobi Desert in the underground mine with the countless Taular," the burly warrior responded.

"Why do I have the feeling something has been watching us?" the grizzled mercenary suddenly spat, his voice dark.

"What do you mean? Something's…in here with us?" Aimee asked, an alarmed tone in her voice. Kailen took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Think about it, we've been bombarded with Taular attacks in the night and dark magic chasing us blindly to these caves. I'm thinking that something or someone wanted us to all be gathered into this one spot, because it seems we have a dead end," Ike elaborated with a growl.

"Ike I think you're just being paranoid-" Zaroe's reply was cut short as a Taular leapt out and jumped at him.

More red eyes appeared through the gloom; quickly Ike had already withdrawn his Ettard lashing out at the nearest Taular, his attack forcefully parried by two daggers.

Growls sounded as the laguz realized the ambush, shifting their forms quickly, ready to fight.

Taular after Taular appeared, ready to fight, and it seemed as though there was an endless supply of them. All the while Ike and not even the laguz heard the slow small rumbling in the distance becoming progressively louder.

Ike was knocked back by a Taular, suddenly feeling a deep searing pain lacerate his left knee from a dagger. _It damn well figures, why is it always my left damn knee? _Ike whirled his blade around, the attack quickly parried until the offending Taular screeched, blood dripping down its body as Mordecai leapt onto it, ripping into the creature's back.

"You all right?" Zaroe asked when he came close by and Ike didn't even question his second-in-command's sudden concern.

"Perfectly fine, keep fighting," Ike replied stubbornly, even though his knee was flaring up with sharp pain with every movement. He knew he was a weak target now, desperately keeping his eyes open if any Taular converged on him.

Ike whipped his blade around as he heard the heavy breathing of a Taular behind him, slicing right into the monster's groins. It screeched as it fell, a black writhing mass on the floor. Kailen put it out of its misery, then continued to fight. Ike soon felt himself becoming tired, more tired than he had ever felt in battle. _Am I doomed to fall here with everyone else?_

Ike whirled behind him, a feeling in his gut telling him a Taular was advancing onto him. His intuition was right and the Taular raised its claws as a black aura surrounded it. The darkness now shot to Ike, making him grunt as the magic cut right into his right shoulder.

"Ike!" Lucia suddenly appeared, bloody faced and a whirlwind of a blade as she slashed straight through the Taular. The dark creature was shocked, unable to comprehend what happened before it turned into a bloody mess of pieces on the floor.

"Go go! Keep going, stop worrying about me!" Ike growled as Lucia looked at him, concerned. She nodded after a moment's hesitation, leaping back into the fight, shielding Lyre from an attack as the Crimean Royal army survivors flanked her, driving any Taular nearby away from her.

The rumbles got louder, unbeknownst to the squad and the Taular. Ike stifled a groan as he tried to move his shoulder, then gasped then a Taular nimbly jumped onto him. The grizzled mercenary leader collapsed under the weight of the dark creature and twisted to see the Taular raise its daggers up in the air, ready to plunge them into the mercenary's chest.

Suddenly a crack sounded, then a huge torrent of water cascaded into the chamber, flooding the room instantaneously. Ike gasped as the cold water slammed into his chest, paralyzing him for a moment; the Taular was swept away off his back instantaneously.

"Keep your heads above the water!" Ike hoarsely yelled to his squad before the strong current began to pull him underwater. The water seemed to follow a path of its own out of the chamber and into the narrow tunnel ways.

Taular screeched as they flailed their claws ineffectively in the water. Ike desperately tried to ride the current but his knee injury, shoulder sprain, and lack of a good nights sleep made it hard. Every wrench of pain from his knee and shoulder caused him to become more and more fatigued as he felt the cold water sting his knee and shoulder.

Ike felt himself ready to drop under the water, to close his eyes and give way to peace, until a large crash sounded. The rock wall that was in the path of the river was destroyed by the pressure of the water.

Dark overcast clouds were in the sky and the rain whipped in the furious wind as Ike and everyone else were dragged outside the caves by the current. Ike felt his feet come down on stable ground as the water rushed away downhill, depositing everyone on the small hill Ike stood on.

Coughing was heard all around as people regained their breath and their sense of ground, getting back onto their feet. Ike tried to walk but found he couldn't, collapsing onto his bad knee, grunting with annoyance and slight pain. His shoulder screamed in pain and Ike swung a dark glare at it to find it still bled profusely, and something else white colored was popping up from it. _Is that my bone that I see?_

"Leader! Are you all right?!" came Vizian's concerned question as she rushed over, then she saw his knee and shoulder.

"Give me your knee first," Vizian ordered and Ike complied as he switched his weight painfully onto his right knee, shifting the other knee up. Vizian murmured a different spell, the wound closing, however Ike could still feel pain.

"That wound inflamed your joint, leader. That's something I can't heal, but the body has to heal on its own."

Ike nodded curtly to Vizian's words. She then healed his shoulder, Ike feeling the pain all but fade away, despite experiencing a faint throb when he moved it.

"No matter about me. Check and see if everyone else is all right," Ike ordered wearily. Vizian nodded before dashing off, heeding his order.

"Well Ranulf, it seems your advice saved our backsides," the old mercenary leader called out to the laguz and Ranulf looked pleased, a cheeky grin slipped onto his face, spreading from ear to ear.

"It didn't save those Taular, they shriveled up right when that water hit them. Personally I don't like water either." Ranulf remarked. That's when Ike noticed for the first time a shriveled black Taular, dead beside him. _I never knew that fresh water could kill them. _Ike thought, amazed as he saw the Taular shrink before turning into ash. _That would be extremely useful if we were in a sticky situation._

"You know too much smiling at your age causes wrinkles?" Lethe's voice lashed out, then the smile rushed away from Ranulf's face.

"I don't want to grow old!" the Blue laguz cat mockingly groaned in horror, a rare smile forming onto Lethe's mouth at this display.

"It's almost late afternoon. Want to take a break?" Kailen suggested. Everyone turned to Ike, who slowly tried to get up, staggering as his knee gave way.

"Personally I wouldn't. There may be Taular in this area, but considering my knee is prohibiting me from walking properly, that will be the only reason we can stay," Ike replied, everyone sighing in relief, collapsing to the water soaked grass, exhausted.

"Hey ho! Look who I've spotted down below!" hollered a voice. Ike swung his gaze up in alarm to find two familiar figures, Janaff and Ulki, circling them in the sky overhead.

"Ahoy down there Ike and fellow friends of him!" came Tibarn's voice as he too flew over. All three hawk laguz came down to the ground softly, then two more shapes came, Pegasus Knights.

"Ike we are here to help!" came Tanith's voice as she came down to the earth beside the laguz.

"And I as well!" The other Pegasus Knight replied as she came down beside Tanith.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ike asked as Tibarn came over.

"Well, I was on my way to Begnion due to news spreading that old Caineghis was dead. I somehow knew that you would go to Begnion anyway, so I went there expecting to find you. However Empress Sanaki bid me to leave, saying that you were no longer in Begnion due to being exiled for trying to help Gallia. She felt foolish for not sending you any reinforcements when you left two days ago and told Tanith and Sigrun here to follow me."

"So she did this all under her husband's nose once more…"

"The way you put it, it makes sense why she looked so anxious as she decided to do this. King Theodore's that intimidating, eh? Never in forty years would I expect to find myself back with my old war commander fighting for justice once more."

"Ike, you recall Sigrun right?" Tanith asked, an authoritative tone in her voice.

"Yes, Sigrun you were fighting alongside me in the fight with the Order, correct?" Ike turned to the turquoise-haired older Pegasus Knight, who nodded.

"Let me clarify, all of you are here to help me with the Taular?"

"Yes Ike, although it isn't much, our combined strength shall be the deciding factor," Tibarn answered the mercenary leader. "I've also heard news that you succeeded in helping Gallia fight off Taular. Old Caineghis is dead eh? What a shame…"

"Yes Tibarn, Caineghis was killed just as I entered the room he was in… To be honest I felt powerless. It was the Taular leader who had killed him," Ike's voice had grown cold as he said this, the sadness trying to return. The grizzled mercenary made a small fist, forcing the sadness away once more. The retired hawk king gave a deep sigh.

"I've also heard that as well. Everyone is dropping like flies around here since those Taular showed up."

"This is true…Crimea's monarchy and Melior herself have been destroyed by Taular," Lucia said as she wrung out her long blue hair.

"Ah, Bastian and Lucia, such a welcoming sight. It has been far too long as everyone always says," Tibarn said as he noticed the two Crimeans. "You said the monarchy has been destroyed…does that mean you're telling me Queen Elincia is dead?"

"Yes, and it's all my fault because I wasn't quick enough to save her," Ike responded stiffly.

"Stop it Ike! You tried the best you could! There's no time for regrets now. I'm sure Elincia looks down upon you, trying to keep you from being like this," Lethe snarled, her violet eyes full of anger.

"She was a fine lady that she was…If I hadn't married Kiara I would have…you know," Tibarn tried to muster up a grin, but only resulted in a half smile.

"Where have we ended up Ranulf?" Ike asked with a sigh, a pained grimace on his face as his knee flared up with pain again.

"I'll go scout about. Possibly we may be by the village of Ranterk," Ranulf replied and darted off to check.

"It's almost late afternoon, time to break out dinner?" Ilyana's voice sounded behind Ike, who nodded.

"Get the ration bags ready," he replied gruffly and soon a large dinner was created due to Mist's ration bags.

"In the next village we will go and replenish our food stocks," Ike stated. His squad nodded their heads as they ate.

"We draw closer and closer to Fort Dairusea, what do you plan to do leader? Storm the place with the first chance you have?" Kailen asked after chewing.

"I'll know when I get there. Storming the place would be too risky without much initiative. I won't take the risk of losing members before the true fight begins."

"True," Kailen said with a nod, falling silent again.

"Ike I'm back!" Ranulf called out as he raced over.

"What's the deal?" Ike asked as Ranulf plopped down to the floor, accepting a melon slice from Vizian.

"My assumption was correct, we are only just minutes away from Rankert. However the village of Sardun is just the same distance away from here."

"Which village looked more prosperous?"

"Sardun definitely, but my instinct tells me to keep a low profile. Whoever launched that dark magic at us last night knows where we are going."

Ike muttered a curse that made Vizian send him a shocked glance.

"Fine, to Rankert it is…" Ike trailed off, becoming lost into thought once more.

Suddenly Ike leapt up with a small growl of pain, startling everyone. Ranulf's ears flickered as he too rose up. _There it is again…that feeling as though we are about to be attacked, _Ike thought angrily.

"We never seem to get a rest do we?" he snarled softly, unsheathing his Ettard.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked and Ranulf swung to gaze at her.

"Don't you feel the still tingly air around us? That dark magic is haunting us again. Whoever it is that keeps trying to summon it on us really wants us dead."

"That's why we have to move to Rankert without stopping," Ike said just as the area around then exploded. Ike's squad leapt to their feet in alarm, already moving into a dash, forgetting about their food.

"Move Move Move!" Ike roared, then stumbled as he burst into a run.

"Ike!" Kailen moved to his side to steady him but Ike sent a fierce glare at him.

"Don't worry about me, keep going! Follow Ranulf, tell everyone to follow him to Rankert!" he exclaimed over the noise as it escalated. Another explosion startled Kailen into a run to chase after everyone else.

"You won't kill me so easily," Ike growled malevolently, limping heavily into a jog, the explosion increasing into a crescendo behind him. Fizzles and cracks sound in the air as Ike hurried as quickly as he could in the direction his squad went. Twice he tripped, but regained his balance and kept on going.

A massive boom sounded as an eruption burst from the ground, the force of it throwing Ike into the air, his armor becoming singed. The old grizzled mercenary landed hard onto the ground with a groan, feeling his arms and chest take the brunt of the fall. However no bones seemed broken and Ike slowly stood up, continuing on his way with a pained scowl on his face.

"Damn!" Ike muttered as he tripped once more, but now he could now see the village of Rankert up ahead.

"Ike!" came a shout as three people rushed at him. Ike drew his Ettard up in defense as they rushed over, until he recognized them to be Kailen, Vizian, and Aimee in the smoke and haze.

"It's just you three," Ike sighed heavily with relief, his nerves on edge, feeling ready to collapse.

"Hurry! We got to get inside the village!" Vizian shrieked as another eruption exploded close by. Aimee and Kailen each grabbed Ike's arms, helping to bolster him while they hurriedly entered Rankert.

"What's happening outside?!" some villagers yelled as they ran about in fear. Then, everything stopped, everything was still as the haze began to disintegrate in the air.

"What had just happened?" Zaroe asked, looking slightly shaken.

"Let's just get Ike to an inn and fast; his strength's giving out!" Kailen exclaimed back as they saw Ike gaze ahead as if in a trance, his knee beginning to bleed along with his cheek.

"There's one up ahead," Ranulf replied, pointing to it. Aimee and Kailen began to move forward wordlessly, in sync as everyone somberly moved to the inn, the people in the streets making way for them, shocked looks on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 14

* * *

Ike woke up to find his burns had been healed, and a poultice was around his knee, which still throbbed with slight pain.

"Ike? Are you awake?" came a voice and Ike blearily glanced around to find Vizian standing over him.

"Oh thank the Goddess! I feared for a moment that you wouldn't wake," she sighed with relief as Ike rose to a half seated position.

"Where are we?"

"We are in an inn in Rankert."

"How long was I…out for?"

"Two days, leader," Vizian replied, then Ike moaned slightly at this, laying back down once more.

"You can't blame your body for that, Ike. You really looked as though you had been tossed around and beat down."

"By the way, here's your breakfast. Kailen, Zaroe, Aimee, and I went to the merchant's shops and bought food to last us for a long time if need be," Vizian continued, handing Ike a platter of fresh warm bread, goat's milk butter, a few slices of fruit, and a glass of water.

"You guys didn't have to do all this…" Ike trailed off, but Vizian shook her head at him.

"You must have gone crazy, Ike. We would do all this and more for you. What makes you think that we should let you slide?"

Ike went silent at her words, beginning to eat his food, grimacing as he felt the throb in his shoulder again.

"I'll go tell everyone you are all right," Vizian only said before departing from the room, a strange look in her expression.

Ike finished the food with a sigh, placing the platter on the bedside dresser before heaving up out of bed, feeling his knee cry out in a sharp protest. He limped over slowly to his Ettard and its scabbard, hooking it onto his belt before putting it and his singed armor on.

"Well Ike, finally you recovered. I've been bored waiting here for you to come to your senses," Zaroe degrading voice sounded as Ike walked out of his room and the grizzled mercenary turned to find Zaroe leaning against the door frame, complete with a smirk.

"Good," Ike only replied, proceeding to exit his room and wander the hallways, looking for the rest of his squad.

"My poultice did good, considering you're walking around again," Vizian said as she noticed Ike walk past her.

"Thanks for that Vizian," Ike replied, then Vizian's face softened into a smile. He limped past her and found his squad all seated in the lobby, chatting with low voices.

"Ike! Finally you're up! Vizian told us the good news; we were worried for you," Ranulf leapt up out of his seat as he heard Ike walking into the lobby.

"We will leave tomorrow for Dairusea as before," Ike announced and everyone gave a nod.

"That's right Ike. You need to rest up. The final battle against the Taular can wait till you're at your prime," Lucia nodded as she sharpened her sword with a whetstone, the faint cutting sound familiar to Ike's ears.

"I decided to ask around; the next village after this is Zent over the mountains to the northeast. It's the first village in Daein territory," Ranulf said.

"All right then, that's where we will go tomorrow," Ike confirmed with a nod.

* * *

Later that day Ike decided to take a small tour around the village of Rankert and buy supplies.

"You know who you look like?" One of the merchants asked. He had brown squinty eyes with a brown oiled moustache above his cracked lips.

"Who do I look like?" Ike repeated the question, sounding confusedly curious.

"Just like the great hero Ike that saved Tellius twice in a matter of three years. Twice!" the strange merchant paused dramatically with a flourish of his arms. "I've heard the story, he had that blue hair just like yours. Oh! And that headband! Though I haven't personally seen him myself," The merchant leaned in excitedly as he said this. Ike gave a nod with a knowing smile to himself.

"I'm telling you, I could never do something like that in all the years of my life. To be able to save this very continent I stand on…must take some courage, let me tell you. But I'm just a simple merchant dealer. What do I know?" the merchant continued as Ike paid for the food. "Don't you think that's pretty amazing? I bet you wish you were just like Ike don't you? Regardless of how much you resemble him."

"By the way, I am the very same Ike if you were wondering," Ike replied and the merchant went agape with shock.

"Thanks for the business," Ike said, taking his items before making his way back to the inn, the merchant's shocked eyes following him.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up at dawn's first light, ready to roll out to the village of Zent.

"Ready squad?" Ike asked when they had all assembled and twenty-six nods answered his question.

"Let's move out!" he replied, then he and his squad pushed the doors of the inn open, walking into the quiet morning and soon out of Rankert.

"Ike wait up!" Tibarn's voice sounded and Ike stopped as Ulki, Tibarn, and Janaff caught up, looking out of breath despite flying in the air.

"Don't push old men so hard!" Ulki playfully snapped at Tibarn, who made a deep chuckle.

"I thought you guys were with us the entire time. Where were you three?" Ike asked.

"Well, here's the thing, we don't mind human establishments, but let's face it, if the village had seen us being harbored inside they might not turn such a blind eye," Janaff answered, looking slightly down at the ground, away from Ike's intense eyes.

"Nonsense! Ranulf, Mordecai, Lyre, and Lethe all stayed at the inn. I thought that all the continents are now unified as one."

"Well, technically they are, but, it still feels weird to find myself in an inn just like a normal human being," Ulki replied.

"We were just as content in the trees Ike, waiting for you to move out. Don't worry over it so much," Tibarn put in. "Why did you decide to depart today instead of yesterday?"

"Those explosions and eruptions outside did a good number to my body; I had fallen unconscious for two days. Yesterday was the first day out of my long sleep, I'm better now if that's what you are thinking of."

"Time isn't a penalty anyway, what do we have to rush there for anyway? We should take our time," Janaff suggested.

"No, that's where you are wrong. What happened three days ago should have notified you that we have to keep a move on. However I won't push my old body as hard as I'd done. I don't want to be a dead man before I even set foot in Taular lands," Ike growled. There was silence for a moment as they all walked northeast to the mountain chain.

"If I heard directly, the village Zent should be over that mountain pass. This may be a tough time to be traveling here though. In the fall and winter months the snow is cruel as the blizzards whip," Ranulf spoke.

"We are well prepared for the elements," Ike replied gruffly. "If you recall we have traveled through Daein's winters once before back in the War of the Mad King."

"Well, I'm just saying," the blue cat responded, breaking off the conversation, his hands raised in subservience.

The mountains loomed as they stopped at the base of them, but further down there seemed to be an easier path through which Ike and his squad took.

"It already feels colder now and it is only fall," Vizian shivered, drawing a cloak around her.

"Where are Aimee and Muston?" Ike asked, suddenly realizing that the presence of both merchants and the wagon were nowhere to be.

"They decided to stay in Rankert, they told me to tell you that when you asked about their whereabouts that they would stay there till you had destroyed the Taular for good," Kailen answered.

"Why?"

"Well, since our escape from the Girgran ore mine mountains they lost their merchant convoy wagon to the water flood. Muston felt he was of no use, since the wagon had everything in it, Aimee as well felt the same way."

"If that was their decision I have no power to change it. We must keep moving on to Zent."

"Right, leader," Kailen nodded, although there was pain in his eyes. Ike guessed that Kailen must have grown an affection for Aimee.

"Ike, a huge gap prevents us from climbing up further!" Lethe's voice called out and Ike faced the chasm that yawned in front of them.

"Is there another way around it?" Ike asked aloud and Zaroe shook his head.

"I guess we will have to run parallel to it…" Ike trailed off as a ghastly hiss escalated from the chasm. Red eyes peered from the edge at the squad, who backed away, their weapons drawn.

"I should have known they wouldn't leave us alone…" Ike growled. "Get ready to fight!"

The Taular opened their mouths in a hiss, climbing over the edge, streaking to the squad.

A bloody fight ensued as Ike's squad desperately tried to push the Taular back down the chasm. Some Taular even appeared from thin air behind the squad, causing Ike to be on the alert when this happened.

"Fight back to back!" Ike cried out as he parried a heavy strike from a Taular dagger. Kailen joined Ike's side, fighting the Taular coming up from the chasm, Ike fighting those who showed up from behind. More and more Taular showed up, but Ike's squad had the advantage due to a larger ground cover. _However…the odds may be overturned if this keeps up…_

"Keep going!" Ike roared to his squad mates, who seemed to be faltering from sudden exhaustion. Blood made the mountainous floor slick; Taular bodies lay everywhere.

Ike felt his knee wrench as he swung his Ettard strongly at another Taular, the blow parried forcefully. He staggered as he tried to parry another dagger slash, but failed, the dagger cutting into his shoulder armor, slicing right through it. Blood welled up, hot and wet from the wound.

Ike cursed, then kicked out with his right foot, catching the Taular off guard before ending its life with a cold slice from his Ettard.

"Finally the tide seems to be receding!" came Zaroe's triumphant shout as the Taular numbers began to diminish, less Taular reinforcements arriving in.

"Good," Ike replied hoarsely, the effects of adrenaline began to backstab him horribly as the fight still drew on. The grizzled mercenary felt achy all over, his knee, his shoulder, his head, and especially his chest. _Could I have broken a few ribs and not realized it? _Ike asked himself. _Or am I being attacked by a sickness?_

A Taular leapt into the air, knocking the old mercenary down with a fierce pin, the body of the creature glowing darkly. Before he could discern what was happening Ike's vision died at that moment, causing him to struggle, but he felt nothing at all, he felt numbness.

_What is going on? Am I dead? _Ike thought as suddenly his vision brightened and he could see again. However he wasn't looking at a bloody battlefield with Taular. He was looking at the mercenary stronghold, his mercenary stronghold, he smelt the clear pristine air and saw the trees budding with life.

"Ike?" came a voice and Ike turned to find Titania looking at him, well and bursting with health.

"Titania? I thought you were inflicted with tuberculosis," Ike replied in wonder, shaking his head in denial as she came over closer to him.

"I am better Ike…and now you and I…" she trailed off as she leaned into him, her lips touching his own. He felt a flame start in his heart, invigorating him as he didn't refuse her, bringing her closer, kissing her back strongly and deeply. Nothing else mattered but their embrace and their lips binding them together.

Ike felt complete…he felt whole even and as they drew back the old mercenary could see love in those green eyes of his red-haired paladin.

_How young I feel…I have waited so long for this moment…to be with the woman that I have loved for years…_ Ike's thoughts trailed off as Titania wordlessly cupped his scarred cheek with a soft hand, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned to kiss him again. He took her mouth under his, upping the kiss and pulling Titania closer to him.

_Oh how I wish that this could have happened… How I wish that this could be real…_ Suddenly that thought made him pause and a cold fear twisted in his stomach. He drew back from Titania to see a confused look in her lovely green eyes.

_This is not real! This is a trap! The real Titania lies on her death bed, hoping that I save all of Tellius while she still lives! This isn't real! _Ike's thoughts screamed and the dream shattered, making his vision go dark once again.

* * *

"Leader! Ike! Get up!" A voice yelled, then Ike's vision came back all at once to see Vizian, Kailen, and Tibarn kneeling next to him on the floor.

"What happened?" Ike asked hoarsely and Vizian shook her head gravely, a wound on her cheek and right arm.

"That Taular was manipulating you using dark magic," she answered, waving her staff over Ike's shoulder, the wound closing.

"We thought you for a goner after seeing you laying there in a death-like position," Tibarn said, then helped Ike up onto his feet, the old mercenary groaning as his body ached and his knee cracked painfully.

"Vizian, I think it's time you get a weapon," Ike said as he noticed the wounds on the healer.

"I think it's time you shush and let me handle your wounds," Vizian replied playfully. "There, that should do it."

"Can you walk?" Tibarn asked, a concerned look in his intense brown eyes.

"Yes," Ike replied, slowly ambling into a limp, keeping the weight off his knee.

"Anyone wounded?" Ike called out; his squad shook their heads no in reply.

"Let's keep going, Zent shouldn't be that far once we find an alternate route past this chasm," he beckoned, then they began to move again albeit slowly.

They continued to walk, realizing they were slowly descending the mountain, but no other path to get around the chasm was seen.

"I guess we will just follow this pathway here until we reach the ground again," Ike decided, giving up on finding a way around it.

"Want me to scout to see what's ahead?" Lethe asked, then Ranulf turned to glare at her.

"That's my job Lethe! Don't make yourself important!" the laguz growled suddenly, all the playfulness that was usually in his voice had fled and a certain ferocity took them over.

"Don't make yourself seem all high and mighty because that's 'your' job. It wasn't your job anyway, you just assumed it was because you opened your mouth and offered," Lethe hissed right back, her eyes flashing.

"Well Lethe you haven't said a word to Ike since we left Gallia, clearly I'm the only one who makes an effort at conversation, you just-" "ENOUGH!" Ike roared, taking everyone and the two bickering laguz by surprise, making them flinch.

"I'm sick of all this fucking arguing! Not to mention it is even better to hear the sounds of a damn fight while trying to survive. I'm tired of it! Ranulf, since you declared it as 'your' job, go then! Go do it! It'll keep you away from Lethe and keep the peace."

"Yes Ike…" Ranulf trailed off and slunk away ahead of the squad; he had never seen Ike this angry before.

"I am sorry leader. Ranulf just has to learn to grow up sometimes," Lethe said contritely.

"No matter, let's just keep on moving. I do not want to lose my nerve here," Ike's tone was brusque as they continued along.

A bridge soon opened into their vision, connecting land and mountain together. Ranulf was waiting for them at the bridge's end, a smile was back on his face.

"This is where the mountain ends, however we were taken off course slightly from Zent. We have to travel east now," the laguz reported.

"Let's move," Ike replied gruffly, still in a bad mood and expecting more dark magic to pummel his squad. None came and they all reached the village of Zent safely by sundown.

"Ike! You are here!" cried out an excited voice and Ike looked to find Rolf and Boyd making their way over. The sky was overcast, the air had a very brisk chill, even a few flurries floated about in the wind.

"Boyd and Rolf? What are you two doing here?" Ike asked, perplexed, his previous anger dissipating.

"Well Ike…I had thought about what you said about Shinon wanting me to be happy and not grieve. I realized that you were right after all, I should be happy, that's what Shinon's wish would have been," Rolf began.

"It was a huge shock to me as well, Ike. Rolf just burst out of the room for the first time in months, telling me that he was tired of being sad. I was pleasantly surprised to tell the honest truth. However Mist had gathered him and me later on after she woke; she told us that it was urgent that we leave for the village of Zent, just the two of us. I was confused, but she waved me off, saying it was a dream that told her this." Boyd jumped in, and Ike raised an eyebrow at the green-haired fighter.

"A dream? What kind of a dream?" the old mercenary asked and Boyd scratched the back of his head absentmindedly with his left hand.

"She wouldn't specify but judging by her tone of voice I could tell it must have been urgent."

"Strange…" Ike trailed off but inside he knew exactly what kind of dream it was. _Goddess Yune must have sent her that dream…_

"Rolf was actually eager to go, that spurred us to leave later that morning. Rolf and I traveled for six days till we made it here yesterday. We were just ready to head on back to the stronghold tomorrow, but now you are here. There must be something that Mist didn't tell me," Boyd continued and Rolf nodded.

"Possibly she dreamt that us two had to join you in the fight with the Taular," the light-green-haired archer put in.

"Whatever the case is, you both are here now and there is no use turning back; you may choose to join us if you'd like," Ike said after all was said and done.

"We will be joining you Ike, no question about it! My blood hasn't burned from battle in forty years," Boyd replied, Rolf nodded as well in agreement.

"All right then," Ike only replied, making his way to a nearby inn as Boyd and Rolf joined the ranks behind him.

Ike could hear the sounds of Tibarn, Lucia, Bastian, Ulki and Janaff talking later that night to Boyd and Rolf as Ike was ready to bed down. Suddenly he remembered the Fire Emblem and fished it out of his pocket, the glow from it was brighter, but smaller.

"Goddess Yune…tomorrow is the day we head off to Dairusea. Please watch over my squad…and everyone I care dearly about," Ike murmured. There was no answer, however Ike was sure that Yune had heard him.


	15. Chapter 15

Fanning Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story. Only Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own them.**

Chapter 15

* * *

"Rewsha…" King Raiol was about to say the first thing on his mind but her cold, dead glare silenced him.

"Don't even speak a word Raiol, I know exactly what I've done was a failure. I have no word for this tiny defeat."

"As long as you understand that. Now since Ike is only half a day's travel from Dairusea, what is your initiative now?"

"This," Rewsha replied, then a black sphere engulfed her and King Raiol. He gasped out a yelp, then looked around wildly as his vision soon turned black.

"Rewsha what is this?!" King Raiol cried out in shock, then his vision returned in an instant to discern that he was in a cave deep underground.

"Rewsha?" King Raiol called out fearfully, then a clawed finger touched his cheek, making him squeal.

"Such fear you spew out in the presence of my beloved Taular. It is slightly pathetic if you ask me," Rewsha's soft cackle sounded from behind him and King Raiol turned as lanterns throughout the area were now lit. The Taular that was next to the Tankant king then leapt for its leader's side, earning a loving caress on the head from her.

"Rewsha, where are we?" King Raiol asked, his eyes on the Taular, his body quaking slightly.

"Why none other than my Taular underground army encampment below Dairusea," she answered with another chortle. "See my plan is to involve you in the final fight; that's why I had decided to keep Ike alive. I will first strike him down and then when the time is right, you can land the killing slice with the bronze-colored blade you crafted yourself, which I stole from your chamber for this very fight."

"I wasn't aware the plan was this elaborate…" he muttered humorlessly as he forced his gaze away from the Taular's red glare. He didn't feel any anger that Rewsha had stolen his sword, surprisingly. That sword was crafted with perfection and care and King Raiol made sure no one could touch it. However it seemed Rewsha outwitted him this time; somehow that made him feel slightly gleeful.

"So Raiol? Do you accept?" Rewsha asked cruelly, knocking him from his thoughts. "If for some reason you cannot kill Ike, my Taular have the order to destroy you at will."

"My darling! You don't have to come to those terms! Why must that be the final decision?" Raiol asked, feeling a cold pit of fear knot his intestines.

"All due to simply this: what use are you if I'm somehow destroyed? You reincarnated me simply for this task for destroying Ike from this life only. Once you are dead however, that validity falls away," she replied with a smirk. "Ike will be arriving here tomorrow, even if my earlier actions of killing him were a failure at least he is weaker now."

"That's true…" King Raiol trailed off, not even able to say anymore as more Taular came into the room.

"Oh my beloved Taular! The man before you in all his bronze glory is King Raiol, who has been providing for us for all these years. Keep him in your best interests for he is a wonderful pet to me," Rewsha threw her arms open as power crackled through the cave.

"No!" King Raiol screeched in pure fright as the Taular all rushed at him, forming a circle around him and glaring at him malevolently.

"Why so frightened, great King Raiol? You should revel in the amazing appearance of my Taular," Rewsha's scathing voice called out, then the Taular dispersed with mean hisses before bounding out of the chamber.

"Rewsha…I…" King Raiol stuttered, and she cackled once more.

"Get some rest Raiol, much work is to be done tomorrow."

"Where? There isn't a bed in sight. Do you mean to say the floor is what you sleep on?"

"Why not? I shall think you'll find it to be more comfortable than sleeping with my Taular." Rewsha's voice cruelly cut at King Raiol's previous fright. An answering hiss faraway sounded at her words.

"No, please… not with the Taular! I'll sleep on the floor if it pleases you Rewsha," King Raiol cried out in fright, earning another giggle from Rewsha.

"Good," she replied after she was done laughing.

* * *

"Is everyone fully rested and ready to go?" Ike asked as they all gathered together that morning. Surprisingly Scar and Stillian didn't go to the tavern nearby and drink themselves drunk for today.

"I've been waiting too long to crush the Taular for Crimea," Lucia said and Bastian nodded as well, fiery flames in their eyes.

"The Taular have caused much suffering to both Gallia and Crimea, they must pay!" Lethe hissed.

"Melior has been destroyed by the Taular, for that we must fight!" Boyd said and Rolf nodded, unsheathing his bow, anticipation in his eyes.

"Let's show those Taular scum how we do things!" Janaff cried. Everyone roared their own war cries as Ike gave a nod, ready to set off.

They left the village of Zent, following the long river as the sun rose from the horizon warming the squad despite the sharp chill in the air. Ike waded through the shallow end of it, grimacing as the sharp cold stung his knee.

This brought them straight to the banks of Dairusea on the other side. A cold wind began to blow snowflakes in the direction of the squad.

"This is it?" Kailen asked and Ike gave a grave nod.

"Yes, this is Dairusea."

"So where are the Taular? Shouldn't they be crawling around all over here?" Ranulf asked, looking about warily.

"Keep cautious, we will scout this area together," Ike said as they came closer to Dairusea. The fort itself was destroyed; the establishment was half stable looking and half warped.

"That tunnel right there, I have the feeling that's where we have to go," the old mercenary said, already drawing his Ettard out.

"Are you sure?" Zaroe asked, voice full of scrutiny, and Ike turned to him.

"Think on it, every Taular battle we faced, save for Gallia and the plains battle in Begnion, has been underground, or in a cave of some sort."

"That is true," Kailen remarked, realization making his eyes glitter.

"Let's get going, we are wasting enough time just standing around here," Ike growled, already on the move. They descended into the cave to hear hisses sound from all around.

"Kailen, light a torch quickly," Ike commanded and Kailen did as he was told, the area becoming lit considerably.

The Taular screeched in surprise and flinched at the sudden lighting, giving Ike and his squad the first strike during the element of surprise.

Kailen, the Crimean Royal army, and Boyd worked together with their combined strength, destroying the Taular in their path. Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai, and Ranulf had already shifted, scratching and biting Taular flesh, avoiding dagger swipes.

Ike swung his Ettard quickly and lethally, catching some Taular off guard. His knee made little protest, but it didn't affect him in this battle.

When the Taular were finally defeated the squad trudged on deeper and deeper into the dark chambers. More hisses sounded as twenty-six Taular rushed at them, engaging in another battle.

Once they were defeated Ike held up a hand to halt his squad; a fork in the road had split the path into two. Ike used his intuition and quickly walked down the right chamber, his squad following closely.

"Are you sure this is the right path to take?" Scar asked and Ike turned to look at him.

"Does it really matter? This place is crawling with Taular no matter what direction we take."

Another long and bloody fight with Taular ensued as a large chamber opened up to the large squad. The Taular were quick to dodge attacks this time around, and they all seemed to be aiming at Ike. _Well no wonder, they all want me dead. _Ike thought with a grimace as blood splashed onto him.

The daggers glowed a reddish purple as more reinforcements appeared in the gloom, indicating that the weapons were now Venin as the Taular tried to slash at Ike.

Rolf took out the trusty bow he made when he was a child and shot three Taular in their chests, their screams muting as they fell dead. Tibarn and Janaff shifted to their hawk forms, their war screeches reverberating through the chamber. Ulki used himself as bait, weaving back and forth between Janaff and Tibarn, confusing the Taular, before attacking them.

A Taular quite literally jumped to its death as it leapt through the air to land on Ike. Ike whipped his Ettard up just in time and the Taular impaled its own self onto the large sword, dying with a shriek. Ike shook the monster off the Ettard before trudging through the mass of bodies and Taular.

"You think all of you bumbling idiots can take me out?" Ike growled, his sword slicing and killing Taular after Taular. All the while, unbeknownst to Ike, the Emblem in his pocket began to burn hotter, the glow growing stronger.

Ike slowly felt himself beginning to tire as more and more Taular burst out of the darkness for another showdown.

"How many of these Taular are there?" Zaroe asked when he got close to the old mercenary leader, his dagger stained scarlet with Taular blood.

"Keep fighting till your last breath," Ike gruffly replied, disemboweling a Taular that had tried to lash out with two daggers. The Taular screeched once as it fell, only to have it be stepped on as other Taular raced over to strike Ike.

"Leader! Let us handle the rest! We can't have you being overexerted!" Kailen cried out over the screams and roars of battle. Hands grasped at Ike, who whipped around causing the unknown person to leap back as the Ettard sliced out.

"Whoa there Ike! You almost killed me!" Vizian cried out and Ike sighed with relief as it was only her. She once more took his arm and led him to a safer corner where Stillian was sitting, a wound cut horizontally across his forehead.

"What happened?" Ike demanded and Stillian gave a wry smile.

"I look like Scar now don't I? That Taular was fierce! It parried all my blows and managed to slice me with his dagger. Luckily Vizian managed to destroy the poison before it had a chance to affect me."

Ike watched the fighting as Vizian healed the small wound on the old mercenary leader's forearm, her gaze intent.

Soon the fight was over and Ike felt a new resolution cross him as they continued on their way through the long dark hallways.

"We must be getting deeper and deeper into the tunnels. That Taular leader must be coming up soon," Ike muttered more to himself then his squad. They nodded all the same, their weapons and armor were bloody now and some of them were looking fatigued.

Another chamber opened up and a much larger Taular graced Ike's vision, however it was alone. It launched a war roar before stomping over to Ike, raising its dagger.

"Remember me?" a grisly voice asked as Ike parried the large Taular's dagger as it came down to slash him.

"You were that Taular I destroyed in the Saradobi Desert," Ike replied simply, feeling confused at how it was here now. _I thought it had died, I watched as its body split apart from the Aether that I had done…._

"That's right, I had been reincarnated for this specific job of killing you. My soul wouldn't rest until I exact my revenge."

"I'll just kill you dead once more," Ike replied with a growl as everyone began to converge on the Taular. The Taular was not accustomed to a large scale attack and it crumpled as laguz and human attacked together. Ike rushed to the mass and swung his Ettard, slicing through the Taular's chest. It only growled as blood spurted out of its chest, still up to fight as Ike and his squad continued to attack it relentlessly, blood gushing in the air.

Zaroe leapt onto the top of the Taular's head quietly and nimbly before stabbing downward with his dagger, piercing the Taular's eye with a spray of blood. Ike took the advantage while the creature was half-blinded to puncture its chest again, finally killing it.

Everyone roared with triumph as the Taular collapsed to the ground, blood leaking from it in a river, making Lucia, and Scar leap back from it.

"You …may have defeated me, but you're no match for…Rewsha…" the Taular gasped out, then died.

"Rewsha?" Ike asked out loud, confused. _Rewsha had been dead for twenty years…unless…_

"Ike!" came a frightened voice and Ike turned to find a woman, looking helpless with fear as more Taular burst into the chamber. _That can't be possible…is that truly Rewsha? _Ike's thoughts asked as he took a closer look at her. _The woman certainly looked familiar…but how could she have survived? I saw her body get ripped into bloody pieces right in front of me._

"I'm coming!" Ike called out, racing over to Rewsha, who suddenly grinned evilly, spreading her arms wide as a dark pulse entered the air. Ike looked back to find that a dark unbreakable wall separated Ike's squad and him.

"What is the meaning to this?" Ike asked coldly, not in the mood for games and Rewsha sighed with glee.

"Well Ike, here we are, me and you, together in this final fight. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me the first time we met. And I'm also surprised to find out how foolishly valiant you are," she cackled, then Ike remembered her from Gallia.

"Rewsha? You are the reincarnated leader of the Taular?"

"Of course, took you too long to get the memo it seems. The person who unleashed all those Taular and that dark magic? Why it was none other than me!"

"I'll kill you!" Ike roared malevolently, but he only earned a laugh from Rewsha.

"I'd like to see you try!" she answered, her body being surrounded by darkness. "Come on Ike. Show me how big and brawn you are, old man!"

Ike raced at her, the Ettard prepared to slice her, but Rewsha disappeared, then reappeared a ways away with another laugh. Behind the barrier Taular rushed into the chamber, racing for Ike's squad, engaging them into a battle.

"Catch me if you can Ike," Rewsha sang, a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice. Ike went for her once again, but was prepared when she disappeared once more. _She's trying to tire me out_! Ike thought, then just stood there holding his Ettard menacingly as she reappeared again to his right.

"Oh, that's no fun; you figured me out. If you want a duel, then that's what you'll get," Rewsha's last words were said in a snarl as dark magic pulsed from her again. Ike gritted his teeth as he came over to her, the agonizing headache returning once more, then slashed the Ettard out to find it went clean through her, unaffectedly.

"So you figured that I could be attacked right? Remember what I said back in that worthless country Gallia? I said you can't kill me. It will be fun to just toy around with you until your corpse feeds my Taular your blood," Rewsha hissed coldly as Ike tried stabbing her twice before being pushed back fiercely as dark magic exploded from the Taular leader.

"Come now Ike, just give up already. You know all you have left in your life is failure. A weak pathetic person like you should just give up and rot away alone," she said as she dodged his slashes.

"I used to think that long ago, and I still think of it now. But I realized something," the old mercenary paused and Rewsha's face twisted in amusement, waiting for his next words.

"I realized that my friends and cherished loved ones mean more to me than anything I've ever known. I am willing to spill my own blood to protect and save them from the torture you have unleashed on them!" Ike's last words were said in a fierce growl as he sidestepped a ball of dark magic that Rewsha sent out to him. She burst out laughing at his words and this gave the old mercenary the chance to race over to her and strike her. However his attack as the ones before it went though Rewsha's skin harmlessly.

"Why won't my attacks do anything?" Ike growled as he lunged harder, trying to hit her. Rewsha cackled, then spread her arms once more, knocking Ike down to the floor, binding him down with darkness. She crouched over him and stared at him in the face as he squirmed, trying to escape the binding.

"I am the embodiment of darkness Ike. What made you ever think you could defeat me?" Rewsha's voice was soft now as she traced a finger along Ike's jaw line. He turned his head away from her touch, only to receive a cackle in return.

"Such manliness and honor you have…the perfect type of man any woman would ever want… Including me… You threw it all away, old man! You decided that mercenary work was far more important than what you truly wanted. And so here you are, facing your death.

"Sure you defeated a Goddess, but that means nothing in this fight. How does it feel to be completely helpless? How does it feel to watch as I kill you? Even better question, how does it feel to watch your squad die while you lay here helpless?" Rewsha asked cruelly.

Ike risked a backward glance to find Tibarn and Janaff fighting back to back, the two hawk laguz desperately trying to keep Taular off Vizian through the dark wall. Everyone else was becoming tired out as more and more reinforcement Taular came in waves.

"I had this all planned out, 'noble hero Ike'. While you were out gathering allies to destroy me, I had been hard at work tracking you, finding your weakness. Quite easy to spot to my relief; once your friends die you are nothing," Rewsha replied, taking out a long sickle-shaped dagger. Ike flinched as a slice burned on his cheek, the sickle now ran red with his blood. Her mouth opened into a grin as she licked the blood off the dagger, tasting it.

"Prepare for your end, Ike!" Rewsha snarled, and a huge wave of dark magic surged into the old mercenary's brain. He held back a scream as the power engulfed his sight, making everything grow dark. The pain seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Another vicious pummel entered his mind and body and Ike could feel himself slipping away.

_This is it…it is over… I have failed everyone… _Ike felt his thoughts become detached as yet another painful agonizing wave of dark magic crashed into his mind, making everything fade…

_"Ike! You must rise! It isn't over!" shouted a voice and Ike knew at once it was Goddess Yune._

_"My power, I will give it to you in this fight. Rise up Ike! Rise!" she cried out, then blue fire exploded into Ike, invigorating him, helping him rise from the inky black murkiness of Rewsha's attack. He knew at once that it was power from the Fire Emblem._

"_Show Rewsha that true power and spirit never die!" the Goddess cried out before her voice faded from his mind._

"What?!" Rewsha exclaimed with shock as Ike came to, his sight returning once more.

"I forgot to mention, I have the Goddess Yune on my side," Ike said, the power ripping the black magic bonds away. He felt powerful, strong, and young again as he rose to his feet once more, the Ettard glowing with a blue fire in his hand.

"Impossible!" the Taular leader hissed as she drew away, slight fear in her expression. "However Ike, I too have another form." With that Rewsha began to change, a darkness imbued into her as she grew to a much larger size. Once the darkness disappeared Rewsha had shifted into a Taular however her body was muscular and twin dark blades materialized into her clawed appendages. Her eyes shown a blood red, as her head reared with a mighty roar.

Ike raced at Rewsha, raising the Ettard up to strike her. His attack was parried strongly by the blades. The Taular leader lifted a sword up quickly then struck the ground close to Ike, who back-flipped away just as an eruption exploded in that area. She roared, then lifted the other sword up before throwing it.

Ike managed to dodge, but the sword managed to slice his left shoulder, however the old grizzled mercenary felt no pain at all. He raced over, taking the shadowy sword into his hands, the blue fire emanating from him destroyed the darkness of the blade. With that he threw the sword blindingly quick back at Rewsha, where it impaled itself in her leg. She roared with pain, shocked, then ripped the sword out of her calf, the blood dripping down to the floor.

Rewsha made her way over to Ike, then pulsed with dark magic, sending a meteor straight for him. It was too quick of an attack to dodge, but it had no effect on Ike. As soon as it made contact with his body the meteor shattered into purple-greenish pieces.

Ike swung his sword, but Rewsha parried it just as quickly, her eyes burning hot with anger. They continued to parry swords, not gaining any advantages, until Rewsha lashed out with her tail, whipping Ike. The momentum sent him flying into a wall which cracked and shattered with the impact of his body. Ike only rose back up from the floor amongst the rubble, a grim smile on his face as he raced back at her. This time Ike was ready for the tail and waited for it to come before slicing at it. The tail was cut off with a gush of dark red blood and Rewsha gave a grunt of annoyance at this, not pained in the least.

Rewsha's blade work was faster now, even Ike had to keep himself on his toes after missing a parry._ If this keeps up we'll be fighting forever!_

The Taular leader snarled, then a huge sphere of dark magic appeared in the air, engulfing Ike, trying to destroy his will, his vision fading.

* * *

Ike was shocked to see his vision reappear to find himself back in the mercenary stronghold. He was even more shocked to find Mist and Titania, who was well and walking around.

"This cannot be…" Ike murmured, feeling his head beginning to pound as everything began to comprehend itself.

"What cannot be, big brother?" Mist asked, coming over to him, her blue eyes wide and questioning. Ike shook his head, feeling overwhelmed as Titania came over as well.

"Come lay down for a bit, I bet you want to rest, Ike," Mist suggested, grabbing Ike's arm but Ike leapt back just in time.

"Yes, everything will be fine Ike, just lay down and rest for awhile, you've had a long day. Tomorrow will be even better," Titania's voice sounded slightly off. Ike backed away from them, as they looked at him with hurt in their eyes.

That's when Mist's children rushed in, pulling on his pant legs, beseeching that he stay for a while and rest. Ike continued to back away until he felt his back slam against the wall, Titania, Mist, and the children cornering him.

"Don't you trust us, Ike? I'm your true and blood born sister. You have no reason to refuse me," Mist asked as the two women came over closer.

"This isn't real! It's all a trick of the mind!" Ike roared, then Titania and Mist simultaneously hissed as they converged onto him. He felt an answering roar in his soul as he drew his Ettard and slashed the illusion to pieces.

* * *

Rewsha growled as Ike burst through the black sphere, the blue fire engulfing it to nothing.

"Time to end this!" Ike roared, letting lose a ululating war cry as the power inside him rose to a fever pitch. _This battle has lasted for far too long!_

"Aether!" he roared as he threw the Ettard upward, then leapt up to catch it, plunging straight down onto the shocked Taular leader's head.

Rewsha screeched as she fell, her entire body split halfway down the middle, blood rushing up and out of her. Ike landed heavily, watching as Rewsha's blood ran from her body to coat the rocky ground, the metallic tang of it filling the air.

"How…?" Rewsha's shocked moan sounded as she asked the question, then her eyes closed as she gave way to death.

Goddess Yune's power slowly left Ike, leaving him feeling worn out, exhausted, ready to collapse to the ground.

"Ike! You did it!" Kailen's jubilant shout echoed as the burly warrior and the rest of Ike's army raggedly cheered from behind the barrier. The Taular that flooded the chamber screeched with pain and collapsed to the floor, dying.

"Finally the sucker is dead!" Tibarn called out.

"Ike…well done, you managed to defeat Rewsha. Most excellent," A familiar voice sounded and Ike held back a shocked gasp as King Raiol stepped into the chamber in all of his bronze glory.

"It's been a long while don't you think, since we last seen one another?" the king asked and Ike wearily raised his Ettard, wary.

"What are you doing here, Raiol?" Ike growled the question, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Oh, nothing, just finishing up business. More so Rewsha's job which she failed to do."

"I had figured you were on our side. You were in cahoots with the Taular this entire time?"

"Correct Ike. I had been planning since day one to take you out, you who thought yourself so strong and mighty. However your soul is a weak thing, to allow your mind and heart to trust me. A question for you Ike, why do you think it was so hard to remember what Tellius was? According to Rewsha, the effect of realizing old memories made you collapse into a faint."

"It was as if a barrier had been destroyed in my mind. It overwhelmed me."

"Precisely! When you arrived in Grantsleive that day when I had showed up in Ansandra looking for recruits I sensed a power in you. A power that needed to be destroyed quickly and without fail. So I tried to do so, blanking out your mind so you could trust my every word and every job I entrusted to you. I figured that if my devious plot was ever to be revealed, somehow I knew you'd interfere with them.

"In doing so I learned everything about you, from your tortured past with your mother being slaughtered by your father, to your father facing the same fate and everything else beyond that. I saw everything and made note of it all, making my and Rewsha's job much easier in the coming time. We knew which countries you have tied your heart around and planned heavily on our first initiative in this scheming.

"The Taular are actually Rewsha's and my experiments to keep you busy while I was able to score profit and reduce rebellion against me. I had wanted warriors to take care of the endless supply of Taular Rewsha and I have created and I wasn't disappointed when you showed up to take the job. I knew you were strong, powerful even, and pure of heart, so I knew I had to enlist you and brainwash you unbeknownst in the process.

"Rewsha was the key to this whole puzzle. She and I have been together for quite some time, longer before you even showed up in Ansandra. I sent her out to find you and beg that you enlist her into your group. All the while you ignorantly did not realize that she was a spy for me, to check up on you and make sure you didn't do anything…shall I say…reckless without my notation. So I commanded the Taular to destroy her the day I sent you and your measly squad to the Densegrowth caves. Then I reincarnated her back to life, knowing the second part to my plan was to be started.

"I gave her the first task to destroy Melior, then Gallia, due to those placing holding a high mark in your heart. I only did that solely to destroy you and your resolve, although I see now that it never worked.

"Rewsha and I have been keeping tabs on you for many years. However I have to admit, the Goddess Yune having her part in this final battle was a shock. I was totally betting on Rewsha destroying your pathetic life and me picking up the bloody pieces afterward. I wasn't expecting the power of Yune coming to aid you," King Raiol finally finished. Ike was frozen, unable to move as all these words comprehended themselves.

"You…only used me as your puppet, to do what you please before planning on my destruction. All because you feared the power within me and couldn't destroy it yourself," Ike replied, though it wasn't a question.

"Not just you. Your insignificant squad as well; they were much easier to control. If they even received an inkling of my plans they would have taken up arms and notified you, oh I know them very well," King Raiol answered. "I should know, due to our twenty year old blood contract you signed, to pledge your life and duty to me."

"It's just you and me now, with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Ike are you ready, for this?" King Raiol asked, taking out a great bronze sword from a scabbard that glowed a ridiculous bronze color.

"See this beloved blade? See how it anxiously awaits to cut flesh and bone?" King Raiol asked before rushing at Ike, who raised his Ettard as adrenaline coursed through him. The parry made both men slide back slightly, but they paid no heed as they fought.

Ike could feel himself weakening, his left shoulder throbbed as blood seeped from it, his cheek felt hot and inflamed. King Raiol attempted to slash at Ike, but the attack was too slow, giving Ike a chance to cut the king's side.

King Raiol merely grunted before lashing out strongly, attempting to slice Ike's head clean off. Ike parried the blade once more, desperately trying to keep himself going while his strength slowly gave out.

Suddenly Ike's knee burned and waves of pain shot through it as King Raiol made his mark on it, dismembering the tendons. Ike groaned as he sank onto his right knee in pain, immobilized temporarily. King Raiol wasted no time taking his greatsword and shoving it through Ike's stomach in one motion. A burning icy feeling entered Ike's body as the sword ruptured his insides.

"Sleep tight now, Ike," King Raiol said, a smirk of triumph in his voice, but then Ike roared, stabbing his Ettard into King Raiol's heart.

King Raiol made a short squeak of surprise before he collapsed to the floor, dead, the Ettard still impaled in him.

The barrier behind Ike disappeared as he collapsed to the floor, feeling his mind blank out, his eyes closing.

* * *

Ike could hear muffled voices speaking, but he could only catch some words through the haze.

"He's unconscious…intestines ruptured…won't live much longer…" Then Ike blanked out again.

When Ike finally could open his eyes he was in a bout of agonizing pain and saw his whole squad kneeling beside him in the semi-lit chamber. There was blood on the floor below him, _is that my blood? _Ike thought, his eyes squeezing slightly in pain, a soft groan escaping his lips.

"Ike hold on! We'll get help!" Came Tibarn's urgent voice.

"Yes Ike, don't worry we'll get you out of this mess!" Ranulf cried out.

"No…" Ike whispered hoarsely, as the pain ebbed slightly, a drawing feeling starting in his mind, trying to drag his conscious away again.

"No? What do you mean no? We are getting you out of here alive Ike!" Zaroe exclaimed, everyone else nodding alongside him. Ike could feel his mind beginning to close, but he wouldn't let it take him, not yet.

"To everyone in my squad…it was a true pleasure…to be your leader," Ike managed to get out as the pain suddenly disappeared, a release calling to him. Ike could feel a tear or maybe more sliding out his eyes.

"No! Ike! You can't be dying! Tell me this is all a joke!" Boyd cried out in alarm. Vizian began to burst into tears as she wiped Ike's tears away off his cheeks, her touch feeling as loving as a mother's.

"If you ever see the rest of my mercenaries…tell them…I love them… And if you ever get the chance…tell my sister, I love her so much…" Ike murmured, his voice becoming whispery soft. A light began to shine in his eyes as the old grizzled mercenary said, "Father…mother…are you waiting for me? It's been so long…hasn't it? This old man is going to join you now." Then Ike's eyes closed as he let his spirit go, finally giving way to death, everything fading forever….

_Goodbye, my mercenaries and my squad…live in peace as I have wanted you to do… Love each other and treat everyone as you would treat your family…because that is what we all are in the end…. Perhaps in another life…we will meet again… Goodbye…._

~Epilogue~

And in the mercenary stronghold as Mist was cleaning she felt something tear inside her. With a gasp she felt her vision run red, seeing nothing but blood. _Ike! Something just happened to Ike_! Her mind screamed.

Titania suddenly cried out, her coughs beginning to rack her very being in her room. Mist cried out in alarm, racing to Titania's room where she found the old second in command coughing, blood profusely running out of her nose and mouth.

"No! Titania!" Mist screamed, then Titania gazed at Mist with pain glazed eyes, as the coughs subdued somewhat.

"Mist…I just had a dream of Ike…he's dead, Mist," she wheezed, then the coughing came back in full force as more blood vomited out Titania's mouth.

"No! Ike can't be dead! You're lying!" Mist felt herself beginning to sob even though she agreed with Titania one hundred percent. She felt as though a tear had spread through her heart, she knew Ike had died that very moment.

"Mist…I want to thank you…for all you've done for me these past three years…You were…radiant…fanning flames of courage and heart… Just like Ike had done," Titania managed to get out past coughs, her voice becoming a soft murmur.

"No Titania! I can't lose you and Ike both! Please! I'll get you some more help! Stay a while longer, please!" Mist sobbed, but she knew deep down in her shattered heart that it was futile.

"Ike…it has been such a long time since we were together… Finally…I'm joining your side again…Wait for me…my dear sweet love…" Titania murmured, then sighed, her eyes closing as she too let her spirit go forever.

* * *

Mist sobbed as she buried Titania later that night into a makeshift grave, her heart ripped away into pieces. Gilroy, Samson, and Saryai were somberly silent, tears streaming down their cheeks, as they watched their mother collapse to the soggy ground, giving into her cries.

"No! Ike! Titania! How could you both die without me!? I can't…no!" Mist cried between coughs and sobs. She cried all night, keeping a vigil as the moon slowly moved through the sky.

"Mother? Ike and Titania…they are in a better place aren't they…?" Gilroy asked, tears streaking faster down his pale cheeks, and Mist sat up from the grass, tears running anew down her face. Samson and Saryai were also crying openly, their faces a mix between sorrow and horror.

"Yes Gilroy…yes they are…" the mother replied, trying to wipe her tears away but new ones burst from her eyes. The night stars blinked on…although two new stars shone brightly tonight onto the shattered family.

* * *

In Phoenicis, Skezet knew, without the slightest doubt that Ike had passed away. It was strange…

"Ike…you have done extremely well. Thank you, for setting the world right once more. May the Goddess grant your soul rest and relief in a much better place," he said, looking at the moon from the castle. The stars blinked on unceasingly; it was a perfectly clear night for such a tragedy, the moon full and ready to set.

"Finally, Tellius has peace, something it deserves after forty long years…" Skezet whispered as he noticed two bright stars shining up above in the heavens.

~End~


End file.
